Under the Influence
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: We all have turning points in our lives where something or someone influences the path we take, the direction our life takes. Alcohol, drugs, people, situations-anything can influence us. What happens when a bad case hits too close to home? It's easy to be influenced by your surroundings, something Andy is about to see. Set starting in Season 7 of "The Closer" and moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

He flipped a stack of bills on the counter and waved at the cashier, a look that told the cashier he didn't have a care in the world. He watched the cashier put two bags on the counter and collect the stack of bills that had scattered, "Keep the change," Andy grumbled. The cashier finished counting the money and just nodded as he did so.

"Ahh, you sure? There's almost double here to what you owe," the cashier gestured at the money.

"I have no use for it right now; just take it. What do I care?" Andy snarled.

Break up or let me guess-this is to get through a family Christmas party?"the cashier, being nosy, asked as he nodded at the bags, eyeing Andy. "Could be worse-you could be stuck here working every single day through Christmas like me. Yeah, we're open Christmas, busy time for us."

"Nope," Andy said crisply. "No party for me, no interest in a party. Party for one, actually, maybe two if I'm lucky," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm out, in more ways than one. Keep the change," he nodded again to the cashier.

"You already said that," the young man said, now looking at Andy questionably.

"Then you should know I mean it. No use for me. It's just money, worthless really, at least when you see the horrible things I do. What's money if you are dead? Whatever, I'm getting out of here."

"Have a good night," the clerk called to Andy out of habit. Andy paused at the door, his hands grasping the two bags, and he frowned.

"Nothing good about it, but that's what this is for," he held up the bags. He quietly walked to his car and checked his surroundings before unlocking and dropping into his car. Even though his stabbing had now been a year ago, he still thought of it often, especially at night when he was in an area of town he didn't frequent, as he was now. It had been another crappy day, crappier than most, actually. Life wasn't fair. It wasn't worth trying, was it? So much of it seemed to hinge on luck, and in his line of work, people seemed to have pretty bad luck. His luck had run out too; he knew it, and it was time to just face the music. He could drown his sorrows. After leaving work, he'd been just driving around, looking for the answer to his night, and he'd found it. Andy pulled the bottle out of the brown paper bag and looked at it. He could make all of his problems go away; the bottle in his hand would do that, at least for awhile. That's all he needed, to make his problems go away. He'd done it before, and he knew that the bottle in his hand would help him forget for at least a little while. That's all he needed. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to believe the bottle was the end all to solving every problem. Life was hard. The bottle would help for now, help him forget. She was so young with a full life to lead. She didn't have to die. He could still see her face. Andy had been in his car when he glanced over at her on her scooter. She had smiled; he had smiled, and then, in an instant, she was dead, flying through the air, the victim of the bottle.

It seemed ironic that he wanted to find solace in the bottle, the same bottle that had been a contributing factor to Gracie's death, but addictions were like that. There wasn't always a clear-cut answer or a solution that made sense. The bottle was comfortable. The bottle was an escape. He needed an escape now. Life wasn't fair. It was a theme he saw every single day at work. Some days were harder than others. Today was one of those days.

Andy put the two bags containing two bottles in his passenger seat. He was at least smart enough to not drink and drive. He could drink alone, sure. He'd done it before, but if he was going to throw away his sobriety, it would be better to do it with drinking buddy. He thought a moment and then put the car in drive. It didn't take him long to navigate the streets of Los Angeles. They were not empty; they were never empty in this city, but they were almost lonely, a dark loneliness. He glanced at his clock. It was almost midnight, almost the start of a new day. He didn't know where the last few hours had gone; it was all a haze. He'd been driving around aimlessly and just found himself wandering the aisles of the liquor store, a place that felt comfortable again. Yes, he needed to do this tonight. Andy looked over at the bottles again, two, a pair, two, so one wouldn't be lonely. A bottle for him and a bottle to share-yes, who needed sobriety?

Minutes later he found himself knocking on the door with his car key. That sound seemed to echo around him, almost a haunting sound. He knocked again and looked to the two bags in his left hand. He could just stand here and start his drinking now. It didn't matter, but what was another couple of minutes after years of sobriety?

Andy heard the chain and lock rattle before the door opened. He didn't even bother to put on a good show, to stand up straight or check his appearance. He knew he looked bad; he just didn't care. His shirt was rumpled, half of it tucked in and half sticking out around his waist. He still had on his tie, but it was now in a loose mess. His hair was disheveled after running his hands through it over and over again. He looked again to the bottles and snapped his head up as he heard the door open.

"Lieutenant Flynn? What on earth are you doing here?" Sharon asked, pulling a robe or long sweater-whatever she was wearing-tighter around her body. "I almost didn't open the door even after I checked the peephole.

"It's your lucky day, Cap," he flashed an irritated smirk at her. "My visit is twofold. Your prize tonight with my visit-you're in luck, as I just said. Your lucky day," he nodded, smirking again. "I've said that before, so maybe I should tell you it's your lucky day again. I'm going to just save you the trouble since I know what will happen tomorrow at work. See, and, "he held up his free hand in defense, "this is even if I show up for work-I'm going to end up in your office. Guarantee it. I'm about to get totally wasted, and I don't care. I wanted to save you the trouble, really save Chief the trouble of writing me up. You can have the pleasure directly tonight. Why wait for me to show up intoxicated at work when you can just start things here? Go ahead-do what you have to do. You've had me in your office before, even told me what I was going to throw away in my career if I started drinking again. Your lucky day," he nodded. "I'm ready to throw in the towel. The job does it; it has done it. It breaks you eventually, and tonight, I'm there."

Sharon crossed her arms and pursed her lips, as she listened to him. She nodded and looked to the ground as he spoke. When he finished, she looked up and met his gaze.

"Are you done with that? Now, you said you had two reasons to be here. I just heard one. What's the other, Lieutenant? Why are you here on my doorstep in the middle of the night?" Sharon asked.

Andy used his index finger to point at her as he chuckled, "You know, you are funny, your play on words. Didn't think you had it in you, Cap, saying anything funny."

"I'm sorry?" Sharon asked and shook her head. She narrowed her gaze at him and waited for a response.

"Middle of the night," he said to her. "It's what, exactly midnight? Is that defined as 'middle of the night' or just a figure of speech? I've never really thought about it. Regardless, you're right; I do have two reasons to be here. I should thank you for that, for being almost a one-stop-shop."

"Have you already started drinking?" Sharon asked, nodding to the bottles in his hand.

"No, not yet, not for lack of effort, though, maybe," he shook his head. "I don't even know what I'm saying right now. I have not started drinking, just so you know. You can note that in your report, but I'm about to drink as much as I can before I pass out. Then, when I wake up, I'll drink some more. Pass out, repeat-you get the idea. When work calls looking for me, I may or may not go in, may or may not explain what's going on. Like I said, I figure I'll save everyone the headache of trying to figure out what is going on with me. So, I'm here to turn myself in, so to speak."

"Yes," she sighed, her arms still crossed and shook her head. "You've made that clear. The other reason would be?" Sharon asked, eyeing him again. "Why are you here, Lieutenant Flynn, standing on my doorstep? Why have you decided to grace me with your presence late this evening?"

"I'm here to take your other half off your hands tonight. I know you two have a 'flexible' arrangement," he said, with emphasis on flexible. "I know he is able to come and go. Is he here? I figure if I'm going to throw in the towel tonight, he'll want to join me. I can't call any of the guys from AA to drink tonight, not exactly ready to get a lecture from any of them. I know your other half has trouble staying on the wagon and is off more than on, so I wanted to see if he would join me and kick back tonight. I've got two bottles here-one for me and one for a friend. I'm looking for a friend tonight. Jack around?"

Sharon pursed her lips again and made eye contact with Andy, "No, Jack is not here, and I don't know where he is. If you are looking for a friend, you'd be smart to call Lieutenant Provenza. As much as the two of you can irritate me, he would be a real friend and would tell you what you need to hear."

"I have no interest in a lecture," he threw a wave at her. "No Jack, then?"

Sharon dismissed his comment by ignoring it. She changed her stance and crossed her arms as she turned slightly, "How exactly did you get here? How do you know where I live?"

"You are well aware he and I used to frequent the same watering holes back in the day. Since I have been sober a long time, I haven't really seen him around. I guess he's just one of those people, like a friend you haven't seen in awhile-you know, when you do see them, you just pick up where you left off with them. I was hoping to drink with someone from my past. I haven't seen him much and hoped he might be here."

"Hmm, we have something in common then because I have not either. That doesn't answer my question about where I live. Jack has never lived in this condo with me," she pointed out at him.

"True, but remember last Christmas? You had no ride home after that crazy case because you had plans to go to Park City. After the Christmas party at the office ended, I dropped you here, you know," he smirked, "in the spirt Of Christmas. You had all that luggage and leftovers Chief's mom sent home with you. I helped you upstairs."

"Right," she said, slightly flustered, almost embarrassed she'd forgotten that. "Right."

"I was extending an olive branch then," he continued to smirk.

"More like I had extended the olive branch when I came to check on you with your stabbing, a couple weeks before that," she told him. "I needed you to answer some questions about the stabbing, sure, but the olive branch was the soup I brought."

"Fine, we're splitting hairs here," he rolled his eyes. "Consider it that I was paying back your kindness then."

Sharon just shook her head and looked to the ground, "You're making a mistake."

"That is an opinion, one I don't share tonight. Anyway, when you see my file on your desk in the morning, well, you've been warned," he threw her a wave and turned to leave. "Sorry I bothered you. Maybe I'll check the local watering hole for Jack before I just drink on my own."

"He won't be there," Sharon called to him, her arms crossed again in a defensive stance. Andy turned his head back at her, his eyebrows raised.

"He's not here, and you don't know where he is, but you're certain he won't be at the bar drinking? Okay, whatever," he gestured with his hand.

"Jack primarily lives in Las Vegas," she said with a bitterness in her tone. Andy paused and looked back at her. She gave him a small shrug, "He shows up here when he's been evicted or is out of money. I haven't seen him in over a year. That's how I know. If he was in town, he would have been by here trying to worm his way back inside and begging me for money. Drinking continues to get the best of him, and I'd caution you to consider that when you are thinking about taking a drink."

"I just need the pain to go away. Night, Cap," he nodded and started to the elevator.

"Lieutenant," Sharon called to him as he pushed the button on the elevator. "I do know a little about alcoholism. I know I can't talk you out of drinking, but before you do drink, perhaps you just let me do my job now and save me from having to call you in tomorrow. We can get this done here at my condo, you can go on your way, and tomorrow, when you don't show for work because you are drunk, well," she gave him a small smirk, "I've already done my paperwork. You'd be saving me the hassle then and helping me out. Considering you bothered me in the middle of the night, looking for my estranged husband, it's the least you can do."

Andy put his hand up on the wall, as if it was holding him up. He had both bags in one hand. The elevator opened, and he looked at it before he looked back at Sharon. He shook his head, not interested.

"I won't let you start drinking here, but get the report done now, and you can go on your way," she added. "Otherwise, tomorrow will worse than it needs to be, I mean, if you are already going to fall off the wagon. You choose-we will have to file a report for conduct unbecoming and probably a few other things either way. Now," she put her hand in the air, "or later."

He paused a moment, thinking before he let out his breath, "Fine, let's do your report now. You can file it tomorrow, telling everyone what a crappy cop I am, and we will both get what we want."

"Come inside," she gestured with her hand. "Have a seat at the kitchen table, please."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can put the liquor on the kitchen counter," she told him as Andy walked toward her kitchen table. He eyed the condo; it was neat and tidy, colorful, and tastefully decorated. It was odd to be here, in her personal space, but he continued to walk until he reached the table. He glanced around, seeing the kitchen there and moved to put the bags on the counter like she'd asked. He turned to find her over at her desk collecting a legal pad and her briefcase.

"Please have a seat, Lieutenant," Sharon said crisply. "Let me get my paperwork, and we can get started." Andy watched as she collected her things. She was very matter of fact and didn't even glance his way as she spoke. He pulled out a chair and almost fell into it, the exhaustion of the week hitting him. He let out a rather loud sigh as he did and instantly found his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. He sat like that until he heard Raydor pulling out a chair to sit herself. He looked up and found her in the chair across from him. He noticed pictures hanging on the wall behind her, pictures of her kids. He finally met her gaze as she got situated and pulled her sweater closed again. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just noticing-did I wake you? Are you in your pajamas? Look, I was really just looking for Jack with the plan to let you know where you could find me tomorrow to do the write-up for my file. I know it's late. I'll be on my way with my bottles, and I promise I'l sign whatever you need me to sign."

"I'm up now," she pursed her lips, and then, he noticed she didn't have any makeup on either. Her long hair fell around her face, almost shielding her face from him as she leaned over to write. She wrote something on the paper, and when she looked toward him, their eyes met, and she gestured at him. "Let's get a little background," she said as she continued to write. He watched her for a moment, and then, she looked at him. Sharon nodded to him, "You've been sober a long time, over a decade, yes? I know a person can fall off the wagon at any point. What is the reasoning tonight? I should have that for my report because I'm guessing it's from a case?"

"Yeah," Andy sighed. "Look, really? Can't I just sign something?"

Sharon cleared her throat as she looked him in the eye, "We are going to go with the concept involving if you do the crime, you do the time. Your time, so to speak, starts with running through all of this with me. Let's begin," she said in a flat tone.

"Right, sooner we finish, sooner I can be on my way, unless will let me just start my drinking here. I promise I'll call a cab and not drive," he raised his hand in defense.

"As long as you are in my home, there will be no alcohol," she raised an eyebrow. "That's not a request, Lieutenant," she frowned slightly.

"You drink, I presume?" Andy challenged her.

"I'm not an alcoholic; you are. Same rules applied to Jack," she told him. "Go on." Before he said anything more, he started to dig in his jacket pocket. She eyed him again as she sat back and crossed her arms, "You can take off your coat, Lieutenant," she told him too. He gave a small nod at her and held up his hand quickly before he went back to digging. He pulled out a toothpick and plopped it in his mouth.

"If I can't have a drink at the moment, I'll chew on this," he said.

"Hmm, I've seen you with those before. I didn't realize it was your nervous habit."

"Not nervous, just my replacement for alcohol," he smirked. Sharon leaned forward and jotted something down on her notepad before she sat back and gestured fo him to continue.

"If you are ready, let's discuss your trigger tonight," she said.

"Gracie," he blurted. "It was this case. I'm sure you heard about it."

"Commissioner's wife hitting a college girl, killing her," she nodded. "Yes, I saw it. I briefly read through it. I knew Major Crimes was covering it."

"I was first on the scene," Andy explained. "Gracie," he repeated and sighed. "That was her name. I was first on the scene because we were both driving down the road. She was in the left lane. I remember glancing her way, giving her a nod, and she smiled at me," he hummed at the memory. "Instantly, she's being run over by that lunatic, and I'm throwing the car to the side of the road so I can help her. She looked at me before she died. I can still see her face. Head trauma-she died," he dropped his head into his hands. "That's on me."

"You were not the one drinking at that time. That's on the drunk driver," she said.

"Right, everyone can shift blame. I know it's messed up that I want to drink after watching a drunk driver kill a girl, but I can't even explain it," he sighed. "I'm just at rock bottom. The case got to me."

"Drinking will not bring her back," Sharon said, hoping he would look at her. He didn't. He shook his head. "You are the only person who can control your own life. Anything you have done to rebuild things since becoming sober, well," she paused, "you could potentially ruin all of that. Any progress you've made in personal relationships-with your family-kids, anyone-you can ruin it with your pity party tonight. I'm not going to stop you from drinking but go into it knowing the consequences."

"Yeah," he threw his hand in the air, frustrated, "No real progress with my family. Look, I know you are trying to talk me out of drinking. Can we just do your paperwork so I can go and drown my sorrows?"

"Back to the case," she said as she leaned forward to jot something else down on her notepad. Andy watched her, and when she eyed him, she nodded to him, "Go on. I can listen and write."

"Case is just a bad one. Seeing a drunk hide it from her family, that got to me, reminded me of what I did, but this time, I'm just being open and honest. I'm going to drink, and no one can stop me. It's on me, my decision. I'm nothing like the commissioner's wife. She hid it from the world. I even came to drink with Jack. I'll be fine, just not on the wagon anymore," he grumbled.

"So, to clarify, you plan to drink, get drunk," she specified, "and you have no intention of getting sober again, at least not after tonight? You plan to continue drinking, thinking it's on you to do whatever you want?"

"Yup," he said, smacking his lips and nodding. "We done?"

She ignored the comment, "Perhaps the case bothered you so much because Gracie reminds you of your own kids, specifically your own daughter. She was a college student, not much younger than your daughter, correct? I know our kids are similar ages; we're similar ages, and I remember reading about your family in your file. Have you considered this is just getting to you because it's hitting too close to home? You could have been the drunk driver, of course, years ago, who hit a kid, one much like your own. Gracie had her whole life in front of her, as do your kids."

Sharon stood, and he watched her walk over to her kitchen counter. He just dropped his head, silent, and he stayed like that while he heard her moving around in her kitchen. Andy didn't look over at her; he didn't know what to say. While he'd thought a lot about this case, about why it bothered him so much, he hadn't considered the parallel to his family. It seemed simple, but he hadn't exactly been thinking rationally the last few days. He wasn't sure how long his mind had wandered, but he smelled something and looked up to see a cup of coffee being put down in front of him.

"As I said, no liquor in my house while we are doing your statement. This is the only beverage you can have here right now," she nodded and walked around to her seat, a matching cup in her hand. She glanced to him as she sat down again, "Decaf in case you were wondering."

"I'm really not thirsty or interested in coffee," he sighed, giving her a look. "I just want to finish, to get out of here. Now, I'm regretting even trying to involve Jack. It's not like we were close, but he was always there, always at the bar when I was back in the day."

"Hmm, yes, I'm aware," she nodded, sipping her coffee. Andy just watched, and when she put the cup down, she made another note on her paperwork. "We're almost done."

"It's not like a drunk is a new thing to you," he added. "It can't bother you too much. You're married to one."

"Anything else about Gracie?" Sharon asked.

"You know he was the reason I didn't get totally screwed over in my divorce, right? It's not like I had a lot of money for a good lawyer, I mean," he rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands before he continued. "Jack is a good lawyer, but back in the day, way, way back in the day, you know he handled my divorce, right? That's how we first me. We had chatted at the bar several times until Sandra finally threw me out. I mentioned that to Jack, that she was divorcing me, and he offered to help. I think he charged me some ridiculously low fee," Andy chuckled, shaking his head. "He said I could do some of the payback in drinks. Anyway, he couldn't do much to really change my divorce, but at least he got me decent visitation with my kids. I've paid every dime and more they have needed, but they don't seem to think it's enough."

"Yes, Jack has always been such a stand-up attorney," she said, her tone harsh now. Andy glanced at her, but she leaned over her notepad and wrote down something else. "Obviously, you two haven't kept up your buddy bond."

"Nah, we went our own ways for the most part, I mean, after I decided to get sober. He disappeared, and I just thought he was home getting sober too. I'd heard rumors he had left town, but I'd also heard that you two were still married. I figured they were just rumors."

"Let's look at facts in your case here since rumors don't help anyone," she glanced at him.

"What else you do want to know?" Andy asked, sighing. He sipped his coffee and looked at her as she continued to write.

"Are you planning to go to work at all tomorrow, or rather, later today?" Sharon asked.

"Not if I'm as wasted as I want to be," he huffed. "Provenza will check on me later. Honestly, I have no idea if I'll show for work the next few days. I'm done, and with the holidays here," he shook his head. "Nope."

"Plans for the holidays?" Sharon looked at him over the rim of her glasses as she continued to write. "Drowning yourself in a bottle is not an acceptable answer. Is your division on call?"

"Ahh, no, not Christmas Day, but we go back to work on the 26th," he told her in a matter of fact tone.

She nodded and gestured to him, "Plans then for Christmas?"

"The last few years, my kids and I have gone to a movie Christmas Day, in the afternoon," he explained. "They have a big meal with their mother, stepfather, and all of that family around 1:00 or so, and then, around 5:00 or 6:00, they go to the movies with me."

She gave a small smile, "That's good, and that has continued even though they are adults? I mean, as children, minors," she specified, "I realize they might have had court ordered time, visitation," she gestured, "with you. This is a tradition you still keep?"

"Ahh, yeah," he said with a confused look, "it actually didn't start until my younger one, my son, was in college."

"Okay," she nodded quickly and sat back for a moment to look at him. "You are going this year?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "My son sent me a text last week, which is a rarity," he rolled his eyes. "It said to check out a movie trailer. I guess he wants to see it."

"I'm sure they will be disappointed if you show up drunk," she eyed him. "That, though, isn't my call, just my own experience. I mean," she rolled her eyes slightly, "I've seen that disappointment in my own kids. Just at least," she met his gaze, "think about sobering up on Christmas Day when you see them. I think there are more people than you realize who would like you sober."

"Are we done yet?" Andy asked, looking at her. She pursed her lips and nodded, checking the time.

"It's now after 3:00," she said.

"I've got an hour drive home," he said, sighing. "If we are done, I'm going to go home and drink myself to sleep."

"Your choice," she shrugged as she stood. "If you were a guest, I'd clean your coffee cup, but since you're not, you have to wash and dry it before you go. The dishwasher isn't an option for you. When was the last time you had a meal, a real meal?"

Andy stood and sighed, rolling his eyes as he watched her put her own coffee cup in her dishwasher. She turned back to him as he was trying to remember. He shook his head, "I don't know, maybe yesterday at lunch."

She nodded and walked to her refrigerator. He watched her pull out a container and gesture toward him, handing it to him, "Here. Sit and eat. If you are that exhausted and haven't eaten, you won't get very far with your bottle."

"I'm fine," he waved it off.

"Lieutenant this, like the rest of the evening, is not a request," she stated.

Andy popped another toothpick into his mouth, and Sharon looked at him, surprised, "Are you a beaver or something? How many of those have you had?"

"Maybe five since I've been here," he gave a small shrug. "I kinda chew on them until they start to fall apart."

"Well, sit and eat-it's real food, not a wooden toothpick," she grimaced.

He eyed her again, "What is it? Can you cook?"

She smirked, "Do you have any other offers? Of course, I can cook. Now, whether or not I enjoy cooking is another story. Eat," she said, and he sat again, raising his hand in defense. "Look, if you eat, you can sign your paperwork and be on your way."

"I'm a vegetarian," he said quickly.

"Tuna?" Sharon asked.

"I'd eat tuna, but I just don't really like it," he stated. She pointed to the container.

"Tonight, you do-you'll eat tuna and noodle casserole before I let you go drink yourself into an oblivion," she nodded and grabbed his coffee cup. He was about to protest, but he saw her refilling it.

"I'm not thirsty," he grumbled to her.

"You already said that," she said, bringing the cup back to him. "Eat."

"Cold?" he asked.

"You just told me you are at rock bottom and don't remember your last meal. I think that's the least of your problems, so yes, cold. Eat, sign, and go," she nodded. Sharon gathered her paperwork and walked back across the room to her desk. She leaned over to sign something, he noted. Andy turned back and quickly stuffed the noodles in his mouth. They didn't taste like much of anything, just cold noodles. He wanted to get out of there quickly. Soon, he finished, and he saw that she was now sitting at her desk, across the room, hands folded, watching him eat.

"I'm guessing I have to bus the table as well?" Andy asked as he stood. She gave a single nod and turned to look out onto her balcony. Andy sighed and walked to the sink where he cleaned the container as well as his coffee cup.

"You're free to go, Lieutenant," she said. "My paperwork is in order," she told him from the other room. He walked around the corner toward her to sign the forms. She was now standing at the door.

"I guess you need me to sign this top form," he said, walking to her desk where he saw the same paperwork she'd had at the table. He leaned over to sign it himself and looked to her swiftly.

"It's a grocery list," he stated, pointing at it. "Where's my paperwork?"

"You've done nothing wrong, YET," she emphasized, glaring at him. "You did bother, almost harass, an FID Captain, but that's not something requiring further action. Just go home now, and when you don't show tomorrow, I'll type out your statement from what you told me tonight. I need groceries," she shrugged. "I can listen and write out my list at the same time."

"I thought we were doing this now to save the trouble," he said, slightly irritated. "Seriously, you wrote out a list in the middle of the night?"

"It's no trouble, Lieutenant, not for me. I'll just be doing my job, and, ahh," she flashed a fake smile, "now we are acknowledging it's the middle of the night," she said with a slight smirk to her face. "You'll be the one in trouble, but right now, you haven't caused a problem. Now, I'd like to get a few hours of sleep before morning." Sharon gestured to the door, and she opened it. "Good luck tonight," she said.

He nodded and walked to the door, but as he was about to step out, he looked back at her, "My bottles are on the counter."

"Yes," she nodded. "That's where they will stay. If you desire a drink so much, go buy more, but you brought those here, and I'm not letting you leave with them. You are fully capable of buying more tonight."

He frowned and then looked to her, "I can't have my bottles, but you aren't going to stop me from drinking?"

"Nope," she said, mimicking his same comment from earlier. "It's late, and work will be here before we know it. I'll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant, one way or another."

"Don't plan on it," he said as he started down the hall. Sharon watched until he rounded the corner to the elevator and then closed her door.

"I don't plan on seeing you tomorrow," she sighed. Sharon shook her head, walked back to the kitchen, where she found his dishes washed and sitting on the counter. He'd had two cups of coffee and eaten a full container of leftovers. She started to chuckle at the idea of cold noodles and then grimaced. Sharon glanced at the bottles on the counter and sighed. Liquor was not her thing. It was Jack's thing, making it even more revolting to her. The kids didn't like liquor either for many of the same reasons. Sure, they all enjoyed beer or wine, but not liquor. It was a shame, in some ways to let it go to waste. She started to pour it all down the drain. He hadn't opened it, and she paused before she did anything. She nodded to herself. Her neighbors down the hall-an elderly couple- they were always sweet at the holidays. They always made fruitcake and brought some to Sharon. She never had the heart to tell them she hated fruitcake, but she knew they enjoyed different drinks. She'd give it to them. They could enjoy it; an alcoholic could not and would not, not on her watch.


	3. Chapter 3

She was really paying the price for taking off a few days after New Year's Day to be with her kids in Utah to ski. Right now, Sharon was buried in paperwork and wishing she was still away skiing with her kids. It was already the middle of January; the month was flying by, and all she wanted to do was get out of work. She was contemplating just signing everything, not really reading through the paperwork, but she knew that wasn't her style. She was detail-oriented. She always read through all the reports; it was her job, and she wasn't going to let the mound of paperwork discourage her now. It was just after 5:30, and really, she should be going home. Her office staff was trickling out of the building; they had that understanding. If their work was done, and it was after 5:00, they were free to go, unless told otherwise. Today had been a pretty normal day for her and by a quick glance and calculation, she had probably another hour or hour and a half of work. She debated splitting that time in half; she could work another half hour to forty-five minutes and leave, with the idea to come in early the next morning. She wrinkled her nose at that after a few moments debating it. That never worked well. Something always surfaced, a case, something, and she just needed to buckle down and finish her work. She could use a cup of coffee. That would help, and she quickly grabbed it and stood, intent on a caffeine boost.

"Ahh, Captain," she heard and looked up to find Andy Flynn at her door again. She frowned and immediately started going through the remaining paperwork.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I don't believe we had an appointment, did we?" she asked, still searching through her notes.

"No, ahh, your secretary was already gone for the day. I briefly knocked, but I didn't get an answer. Your light was on, so I'm sorry to barge in on you."

"You knocked?" Sharon asked, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was lost in thought, going over my paperwork to do."

"Not a problem," he clasped his hands in front of him, still waiting for her to invite him into her office. She looked up from her paperwork.

"I'm sorry, but I've been out of town, and I don't have a report file on you. My sergeant didn't alert me to anything either involving you. Care to explain the issue?" Sharon met his gaze, her hands braced on her desk. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"No problem," he held up his hands in defense. "I know," he smirked. "That never happens, a true rarity, that I've come here of my own accord."

"Oh," she said, surprised and moved her head back indicating her surprise. "Right, well, yes, our doors are always open, contrary to opinion. We aren't just here to investigate police. My division does other things. Please, have a seat," she gestured. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you sure it's okay this late?" Andy asked.

Sharon glanced at her watch, "Lieutenant it's not even 6:00. While other jobs operate on a 9-5 type of schedule, you and I both know this job is anything but ordinary. Now, say you barge in during the middle of the night for a work-related matter," she gave him a quick glance as she sat and pulled her chair to her desk, "we might have a problem."

"I'll keep this brief," he said at the end of her last sentence. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" Andy looked to her, and she looked back, almost a confused look on her face.

"Fine, yes. I worked a lot. I just saw my kids; we went skiing," she informed him.

"I had a good Christmas too, the first in a long time, and I wanted to thank you," he gave her a small smile. "Yes, that's right; I'm almost extending the olive branch, thank you, head of FID," he lightly chuckled.

"Thank me?" Sharon asked.

"I didn't drink. I haven't had a drink; I'm still on the wagon," he nodded as he detailed things to her. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"I didn't get a report from Chief Johnson and saw you briefly in the hall right after Christmas. That's good," she nodded. "Thanking me, though, isn't necessary. That was all your work."

"Maybe," he gave a slight shrug. "You did take the bottles from me, and you were kind enough to not throw me out. I mean, sure," he shrugged, "you let me think your grocery list was a report for work, and you didn't put up with my crap. Thanks."

"Oh, well, you're welcome," she held a tight smile. She glanced at him, and he nodded to her. "I'm glad you decided to stay sober."

"Yeah, I had a great day on Christmas with my kids. We did go to that movie my son wanted, and it was actually pretty good," he flashed a small smile.

"It's good to see you dealing with everything, and I'm glad you were able to spend time with your kids. Remember them the next time you think about drinking," she cleared her throat and glanced at her stack of paperwork.

"Good advice," he nodded and stood. "I won't keep you any longer. So, this is what it's like to leave your office without some extra training or a lecture on police matters," he smirked. "Night, Captain, and again, I'm sorry for barging in on you a few weeks ago."

"Have a good evening, Lieutenant," she said, already looking back to her paperwork. "If I can finish this, I'm very much looking forward to my tuna and noddle casserole at home."

Andy's hand was on the door as she said that. He bent his head and tried not to laugh. As he opened the door, he called out to her, "Never much cared for that casserole, but I'd suggest heating it up, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain?" he called out to her as she stood in the doorway of the coffee shop. She was busy looking down at her phone, and he could see she had some sort of earbuds in as well. He waved his one hand slightly in her direction when she started to glance up. Sharon jerked her head back in slight surprise and walked toward his table.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing here? This is my local coffee shop," she pursed her lips.

"Meeting my daughter," he informed her, waving his hand around in the air. "My daughter wanted to meet here. Her own apartment, well," he frowned, "she has a roommate, but her apartment isn't too far from here. She picked the place, not me. I guess you're out for a walk?"

"Run," she corrected him quickly and gave a firm nod. "I just finished a run, and I wanted to grab a cup of coffee to take home with me."

He raised an eyebrow, "You run? Sorry, you don't strike me as the running type."

She scowled at him and rolled her eyes, "Of course, I run. I am a police office for one. Contrary to popular belief, FID is a regular department of the LAPD, and we have to meet the same standards as everyone else. I'm not a huge runner; I prefer swimming, but right now," she gave a small shrug, "I'm running."

"No need to jump all over me," he chuckled and held up his hands in defense.

Sharon scowled slightly and rolled her eyes, "I'll resist the urge."

Andy glanced at her and rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that. Just calm down. You have never mentioned running, so I didn't see you as a runner."

"We don't exactly run in the same circles," she smirked, "no pun intended."

"Anyway," Andy gestured, trying to change topics, "sorry to bother you. I don't mean to barge in on YOUR coffee shop," he said with emphasis.

She shook her head, and her ponytail started to move as she nodded. Andy grinned at that, and she made a face at him, "What is so funny?"

"Your hair is just moving a lot as you shake your head. I haven't seen you wear it like that at work," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she started to shake her head again, and as she did, she stopped quickly realizing her hair was doing the same thing again. She gestured at him with her hand, "That is precisely why I don't wear it up at all during work. I need to keep a professional look. If I'm in uniform, it's obviously up per regulation, but not like this. I'm running," she nodded. "People put up their hair to run."

"Just makes you look younger," he told her and then, a look of panic came over his face. "Oh, not that you look old," he gestured toward her. "You don't look old. Your hair up just makes you look not as old."

Sharon narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "I think I'm going to get my coffee and get going. Have a nice visit with your daughter. I'm glad to hear you two are getting together."

"Thanks," he gave a slight smile. "Enjoy your weekend." He watched as Sharon got in line and waited for her coffee. The shop was busy at this time of the morning; it was almost 10:30 now, and people were enjoying their time with coffee and pastries. Andy glanced toward the door again, hoping to see Nicole, and when she didn't appear, he glance back toward the line and noted she hadn't moved much; there was still a small line in front of her. He felt himself staring and looked back to his own coffee rather quickly. He looked down at his newspaper again, trying to focus. Andy found the article he'd been reading in the sports section and continued with that.

A few minutes later, he glanced up as he caught the captain walking by out of the corner of his eye. He looked up again and met her gaze. She had an annoyed look on her face and threw him a quick wave as she walked by, "Have a good weekend Lieutenant."

He frowned slightly, trying to figure out what he'd done to irritate her now, and it was then he noticed she didn't have her coffee. Andy stood because she was moving quickly and called to her, "Captain?"

Sharon paused as she reached the door and turned to him, her lips pursed, "I don't have any cash. I had cash in my pant pocket," she patted her side, "but it must have fallen out as I was running. I've never had that problem; it is what it is. I'm slightly irritated, so before I say something I regret later, I'm going to go home. Have a good day," she said with a firm nod.

"Let me buy you your coffee," Andy offered, gesturing toward her with his hand. "It's no trouble, and I can't have you mad all day. Somehow," he chuckled, "I'm sure your irritation will be directed at me just because I was here in the coffee shop. I promise," he leaned toward her slightly and said with a joking tone, "I didn't take your money."

"No, but thank you," Sharon gave a slight smile and nod. "I'll just make something at home."

"Least I can do," he offered again. "I remember drinking quite a bit of coffee at your place."

"I'm fine," she said, letting out her breath. "I hope your daughter shows soon." With that, Sharon gave him a small smile and opened the door. Andy watched and after she was out of sight, he walked back to his table to wait for Nicole. Hopefully, Nicole would let him buy her a cup of coffee.

After returning home, Sharon showered and dressed for the day before she settled in to pay bills. It was not her favorite activity, but it always needed to be done. She sighed at the stack of bills; this was just not her ideal day. She really wanted to do almost anything else, shopping, to be exact, but before she could shop, she needed to figure out how much money she had left after her bills were paid. After Jack took off years ago, she'd really buckled down with her finances, and she had been financially secure for years.

She'd barely started going through her online accounts when her a knock at her door interrupted her. Sharon walked to the door and was surprised to find Andy Flynn on the other side of her peephole. Sighing, she opened the door and crossed her arms again, "Lieutenant Flynn seeing you once today might have been a coincidence, but twice," she pursed her lips, "is certainly not."

Andy narrowed his gaze at her, "Wow and to think I came with a peace offering."

"What is it Lieutenant?" Sharon sighed.

Andy held up a bag and cup, "I'm sorry you lost your money. I brought you a cup of coffee, a muffin too."

Sharon raised her eyebrow at him and slightly shook her head, "Wait, what? You brought me coffee?"

"Darn, you lost the ponytail," he frowned. Sharon stopped moving her head quickly and narrowed her gaze at him. "I'll take the coffee and go, but if you will let me, I wanted to repay you for all that coffee the other night with this and share a little good news."

"Ahh, thanks," she said, accepting the coffee, still eyeing him. "Good news? What's that? I'm paying bills so unless you are here to tell me I won a million dollars, well," she shrugged slightly and gave a low chuckle as she looked to the cup of coffee.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted a black coffee, something in it, one of those speciality coffees, whatever," he explained and threw up his hands. "I know we had just basic coffee the other night, so it's just black coffee. The muffin just looked good, was good," he corrected himself. "Nicole and I both had one."

"I see," she said and gave him a small smile. "Good news? Is Provenza finally retiring?"

"Haha, funny one now," he smirked. "No," he grinned, "my daughter is engaged. That's what she wanted to tell me. I just met with her and her wow," he sighed, "fiancé, Dean. I've met him a couple of times before now, but I had no idea they were engaged. He proposed on New Year's Day."

"That's exciting," Sharon said with a small nod. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, sorry," he waved again and turned. "I don't know why I felt the need to tell you. I'm really excited for her, happy for her, and I just wanted to do something nice and even tell someone," he nodded to the coffee. "We talked for a long time; she has a lot of ideas about the wedding, everything that adds up to big bucks. It's okay, though. You do anything for your kids, right?"

"That I do understand," she smiled warmly and looked to the floor. "Thanks for the coffee, but it wasn't necessary."

"I just felt bad, even for you," he said quietly as he leaned in slightly. "Starting the day without coffee is no way to start any day, especially if you then spend the afternoon paying bills. Good luck with that. I'm going to go home and do the same now, considering I have this wedding to fund. It's like a mix of everything wonderful and everything awful all in one. I'm so happy for my daughter, but her wonderful day means I have to part with my hard-earned money, which I'll do for her, but even worse, I have to now deal with my ex more and more, at least the next year and a half. That's how long of an engagement they are planning,"he sighed. "Leave it to my detail-oriented daughter and her well-laid plans to wait it out that long, but whatever she wants to do. It's going to require all of my self-restraint to talk to my ex constantly."

"Listen," Sharon said, clearing her throat, "if you want to talk about it, if that would help, I suppose I could offer an ear."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Wow, really? Wait, you aren't going to force feed me a tuna casserole, are you?"

"No tuna," she shook her head, hiding a small smile. "I'd rather do anything than pay my bills right now, and I promise I'm all out of tuna."

"Ahh, thanks?" Andy questioned, not sure if that was a real compliment to him. "I don't want to bother you."

"That's not entirely true," Sharon pointed out to him, "or you wouldn't have brought me a cup of coffee. Tell me, what was the plan if I wasn't home?"

"It's just a cup of coffee, Captain. No ulterior motive. I would have just taken it home," he told her. "Just a kind deed."

"As is lending an ear right now," she nodded. "My daughter is still years from getting married, so come in and tell me all about these plans. Maybe I can offer you a few tips in dealing with your ex. I don't exactly have one of those, but I am well versed in dealing with difficult people, or so I'm told," she smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, tell me about this fiancé," Sharon jumped into the conversation as she sat down at the table across from Andy with a plate of brownies she'd baked earlier in the day. Andy eyed them, and he looked up at her.

"I have a sweet tooth, not something I share with many. It is NOTHING," she emphasized, "like your chief, nothing. I don't like a lot of things, but when I get a craving for something sweet, I usually bake. There's also nothing special about my baking, just a boxed brownie mix, but after this morning and the money situation, I came home and made brownies after I showered. It just sounded good, and I knew I would need a pick-me-up after doing bills all afternoon. Sorry," she paused and frowned, "I don't know why I just told you all of that."

"No worries," Andy held up one hand in defense as his other gripped the cup of coffee Sharon had made for him. She was drinking the coffee he'd brought her, but she'd put the muffin up for later. "Never knew you had a sweet tooth, but why would I? So, you're not into Ding Dongs and all that junk the chief eats?" Andy chuckled.

"No," Sharon held back a smile and looked to her drink, "if I am going to eat something sweet, it has to be worth it, something I truly enjoy. I don't know what the chief's secret is to keeping her weight down with the way she eats sweets, but most of us cannot eat like she does."

"Tell me about it," Andy nodded. "I have cut so much out of my diet, but I keep packing on the pounds," he said as he grabbed hold of his stomach and pinched it. "Of course, I swear some of this weight is stress weight from hanging around Provenza all the time."

The two chuckled at that and dropped into a somewhat comfortable silence, and then, Sharon gestured with her hand.

"Right," Andy nodded. "Sorry, you asked about Nicole's fiancé. His name is Dean, and they work together."

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Interesting, do you think that will be a problem? In my experience, at least with dealing with the issues of the LAPD, that doesn't usually work well. I can't tell you how many issues I see that deal with domestic issues-one cop to another. It's amazing how quickly people can go from loving each other to hating each other. Now," she tilted her head from side to side, "I might have some experience with that, but that dislike or hatred really intensifies when the couple happens to work together. Even in an organization the size of the LAPD, I certainly have had to deal with plenty of spousal issues. Working together is tough, and unfortunately, not to burst a bubble, it often doesn't work."

Andy let out his breath and nodded, "Yeah, I am a little worried about that, but they seem to have a good grasp on it. They are co-workers, but there is the possibility in the future that one or the other couple be promoted. I could see it being maybe more of a problem then, you know, when one is the other's supervisor. I'm sure, though, they will handle it. While Nic is still young-mid 20's, so she's not a kid or anything, but young, Dean is 32. He's a widower with two small boys. I feel Ike their situation is a little different all around-I mean, I know it is. Nic has had to really grow up, step up too, because she's now going to be a stepmother, or really, honestly, the only mother these boys will know. The older one was two and a half when his mom died, the younger only six months old. It's a lot, but I feel she can handle it."

"Oh wow," Sharon raised her eyebrows, "that's quite the story. How old are the boys now?"

"The older one, Sean, he's turning five in February, and the younger one, Josh, he will be three. Nic and Dean have dated for over a year. She's known him since before his wife died, so she saw him as he dealt with that grief, still does on some level I'm sure. They were friends, and it's developed from there. Nic didn't date seriously through college, and she's been working on her master's degree at night the last few years. Our relationship has been rocky, but it's hopefully getting better. I was glad she wanted to meet with me to tell me about the engagement. Honestly, I didn't see it coming, but at the same time, I'm not surprised. As I said, we aren't really close, but I knew she'd been seeing him. I'd met him a couple of times, once was on her last birthday. I've not met the boys yet, but I know all about them and will meet them now at the birthday."

"You're a grandpa now," Sharon chuckled and raised her eyebrows at Andy. "Hmm, that doesn't exactly fit your reputation at work."  
"Hey," he flashed a grin at her, "Provenza is a grandpa."

"As a suggestion, I wouldn't start any of your pick-up lines with, 'My grandkids and I-' you know, might kill the mood," she chuckled and shrugged at him.

"Ha ha, thanks for the advice, Captain. Yeah, it's crazy to think of Nic as a mom, but wow," he shook his head.

"Two little boys," Sharon hummed. "It's hard to imagine every being a grandparent. Knowing my kids, that might just never happen," she rolled her eyes slightly. "With you, I'm sure there will be Dodger games in the future because I know how much you-Provenza too-like the Dodgers."

Andy made a face, "Yeah, that needs to happen. Turns out Dean isn't much of a baseball fan, not really into sports at all. That," he nodded, "I can work on with all of them. The boys haven't been too interested in much, at least not in sports. I mean, Nicole said they are really active, but she said they don't want to try baseball or soccer, probably because their dad isn't interested. Today, she and Dean were joking the boys reminded them of monkeys because they are always jumping and climbing on things. The boys were with their grandparents, the wife's parents actually, this morning, which is why I didn't meet them."

"Ahh," Sharon nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Well," she gave a very nonchalant shrug, "you could always try dance. Very few boys dance, but it's great for movement. He would never admit it now, but I started my son, Ricky, in dance when he was young. Emily was already dancing, and it was easy to take them both to one place for an activity. Ricky was a climber too, and he probably would have preferred gymnastics, but dance was easy, at least for me. I was basically operating as a single mother, and after work, I only had so much time on my hands. The dance studio had multiple practice studios, and I could have both kids in their respective classes at the same time all while I was either eating something I'd grabbed from home or working on paperwork. That only lasted a couple of years until Ricky discovered baseball, and dance was out of his mind then. It was about that time he discovered he was one of just a couple of boys in his class, and he hated that, but I'm thinking that by high school, he'd wished he'd kept dancing, at least for the access to potential dates," she grinned and chuckled as she explained that.

"Dance," he raised and eyebrow and nodded. "Maybe I'll suggest that or gymnastics, but I'm not sure the boys are into anything. Nicole did ballet a few years when she was young. Who knows, right?"

You never know," Sharon smiled and gave him a small shrug. "You mentioned planning the wedding will be tense with your ex-wife. Care to share?"

"Ahh," he waved his hand in the air, nonchalantly, "just the typical drama. We fight and argue. We always do when it comes to spending money with the kids. I am not opposed to spending money-just let me put it out there. Sandra has much more expensive taste and higher expectations, and sometimes, she doesn't even listen to what the kids want. I remember back to Nic's senior prom. Sandra wanted to spend all kinds of crazy money on a dress, something around $500. Nic didn't really even like the dress, and the only reason I know that is I was paying for the dress. Nic had sent me a few pictures of what she wanted. It was nothing like the thing Sandra found. I know the two argued about it, and Sandra accused me of being cheap, putting ideas in Nic's head because the dress she wanted was simple and very plain; it looked great on her, don't get me wrong. It cost just around $200. It was a fight. Everything is a fight, and I just know the wedding is going to be the same. Sandra is going to want bigger; bigger is always better in her opinion, and I just want Nic to have what she wants. I've told her I will pay for it. Sandra and I will just have to figure out the best way to split up the costs and do that. We've never been good at getting a total and splitting it down the middle, mainly because then she picks all her expensive things. It's probably going to be better if I'm like you cover the flowers or whatever, and I cover the reception or dress, both," he gestured, "you get the idea."

"Sounds challenging," Sharon nodded and noted that Andy started to fidget. He reached into his pocket, and as he did, she watched him, wondering what he was doing. He dug in his pocket and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Toothpicks," he admitted. "I left mine in the car. I usually have a few in my pocket, but I probably chewed them up while with Nic," he chuckled. "Sorry, bad habit."

Sharon hummed and stood. She walked to her cupboard and then back to the table, tossing a package at Andy as she walked by him. The gesture was quick, and he almost jumped as the box landed on the table by him. "I remembered your beaver habits the last time I was at the store."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You bought toothpicks?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I had a feeling we'd have another chat soon, but really, I thought it would be about drinking again. That is partly why I invited you in today; I wanted to make sure you were doing okay in that area. Are you?"

"Well, ahh, thanks," he held up the toothpicks to her and nodded in appreciation. He opened the box and quickly put one in his mouth. "Yeah, I want to apologize again for that. It was a bad night, a bad few nights, but I'm doing better. I don't have that sudden urge to drink again. I'm guessing these," he held up the toothpick box, "made that grocery list you were writing out that night."

Sharon tried to mask her smile, while she ignored the last part of that comment, "Good," she hid her smile behind her coffee cup as she held it to her mouth. "That's what alcoholism is, battling those bad times. Your determination to not drink is admirable, even if in the moment you wanted to drink. You still didn't, and that's what has allowed you to remain sober so long."

Andy looked down into his coffee cup, "I'm sorry I showed up on your doorstep, now twice," he admitted. "I'm also sorry to drag you into my alcohol problems. I know you deal with that with Jack. If you don't mind my asking, does he show up here often?"

"No, not often," Sharon pursed her lips and then frowned, looking down at her coffee cup too. "I used to question whether it was good or bad he comes here so rarely. It used to be every few months, then every six to eight months, and the last two times, it's been well over a year apart from his drop-ins."

"Used to?" Andy looked toward her and waited for her to make eye contact before he nodded. "So, what is it, good or bad?"

"I am still married to Jack," she admitted. "I'd say it's bad that he doesn't want to recognize that, and yet, it's good in the sense I don't have to deal with his bad behavior and poor choices. I suppose it's still both, but honestly, it's mostly a relief. I still am waiting for the other shoe to drop, to get some horrific news about him because with the way he's living, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Just divorce the guy," Andy gestured. "I mean, I know he's a decent attorney, but I still don't think he'd be able to get much from you."

"It's complicated, and really, I'd rather not discuss it too much. I am okay listening to whatever you need to get off your chest, but I'm not particularly comfortable discussing my personal life, especially in regard to Jack."

"Sure, sorry I got too personal there. I don't know everything that has gone on with you two, but I get that at some point, maybe even still do, you had to love the guy. I'll say it again, that when no one else was there for me, Jack was a good attorney for me. He fought for my kids in my divorce, and I won't forget that."

"If only he'd fight for his own," she sighed and shook her head, looking away. The silence descended but didn't last long; Andy's phone rang, and he dug it out of his pocket.

"Oh, Provenza," he held it up to show her and take the call. "Don't worry-he won't know I'm here."

"Right, can't be conspiring with the enemy," she smirked and stood with her empty cup. She gestured for his, and he nodded his thanks at her.

"Provenza, hey, what's going on?" Andy asked as he answered. "Yeah, I just finished with Nic. Get this-my baby girl is getting married."

Sharon smiled to herself as she cleaned up their coffee, and Andy was quick to finish on the phone. He stood and gestured to her.

"I'm going to get going. Thanks for letting me drop by. Provenza didn't answer when I called earlier. One of his ex-wives put him to work cleaning her gutters this morning," Andy chuckled. "Anyway, we are going to grab something to eat, and then, I've been summoned to help him move some of the ex's furniture. The things you do," he rolled his eyes.

Sharon just listened and nodded as she leaned on her kitchen counter, "Enjoy your day? I suppose that's a question considering you have been roped into helping Provenza."

"It's fine," Andy waved. "You do things for a friend and don't ask questions. He's helped me plenty. Oh, here," he handed the toothpick box over to Sharon. "Thanks," he nodded again.

"Keep them," Sharon gestured back to Andy. "I barely bake, and really, that's all I use them for right now, to check on the things I bake." Andy looked over to the brownies and raised his eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, "Barely bake. Those were an exception. I don't need the toothpicks."

"Okay, then, thanks," Andy nodded to her. "Thanks again for letting me share my news and for listening."

"Good luck with the wedding plans," Sharon said following him to the door.

"Yeah, with the long engagement, this isn't something that will end quickly. Between that and the mess at work with Chief and the Baylor lawsuit, it's just a lot. Chief has us all stressed. I guess I don't have to tell you that."

"No," Sharon said, now standing near him at the door. Andy had his hand on the handle, and he looked over to her. She continued, "You all need to be careful. I've said it before, and I'll say it again that something is off with all of this. I wish all of you would realize I'm trying to help, not hurt, your division."

Andy nodded and opened the door, looking back before he stepped out, "Maybe some of us are starting to see that," he nodded to her with a small smile. "Have a good afternoon, Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of March, Sharon had almost forgotten about her little chats with Lieutenant Flynn, or Andy, as she found herself thinking of him on rare occasions; she'd almost forgotten, but every now and then, she would remember their easy conversation and smile. Something intrigued her about him, and she'd even almost suggesting getting a cup of coffee with him once. Still, she was glad to see he was doing well and didn't need an ear to listen to his problems. That all changed again one night as she returned home from work later than usual.

"Lieutenant, Andy," she stopped and covered her mouth, the sight of him sitting there, slumped there in front of her door, almost a shock. "What are you doing here?"

Andy's eyes flew open, as he had been there dozing by her door. "Captain," he called to her as he scrambled to stand up, his clothing disheveled. He brushed off his pants as he stood, and Sharon just crossed her arms watching him. "I'm sorry you found me here like this. I didn't know where to go."

"What happened?" Sharon asked.

"I feel terrible showing up here, and then, you weren't home," he sighed. "I had a bad feeling if I got in my car, I would drive to the liquor store. Provenza wanted me to hang with him, but he was heading to the bar; the whole team was. I went to a meeting, but it didn't help. Really bad case," he shook his head and dropped it, sighing. "Somehow, my car found its way here."

"Well, I didn't realize I'd become your therapist," she said, not in a crisp tone, but he looked to her suddenly.

"You're right," he held up his hands. "I'm sorry to bother you. I haven't slept in three days, and I just found myself coming here. You seem to get it, or you at least helped me before."

"Come inside," she gestured for him to move so she could unlock her door. "I'm not about to send you back out there if you are telling me you will head to the liquor store. When is the last time you ate?"

He shook his head, unsure of the answer, and he sighed, "Day or so ago. We just closed a case where a dad killed his three little kids while he made his wife watch. She's barely alive; he tried to kill her too, but she's hanging on. I sometimes just don't know how people can be so evil."

Sharon's eyes teared up as he described the case, and she nodded to him, squeezing his arm, "Come on in, and I'll make you something to eat. I'm not sure what I have, but we can find something. I'm just getting home from work."

"I really am sorry to show up here. When you weren't home," he said as she unlocked the door and gestured for him to enter, "I just collapsed right here. I feel like I was going through the motions, but I wasn't sure what to do."

"Andy," she said, getting his attention. He looked to her as she locked the door, "It's okay. Go, freshen up down the hall in the bathroom, and I'll see about some food."

"I don't expect you to keep feeding me," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "It's okay to admit you need help sometimes. Granted, I feel like the odd pick, the person to come to for help, but I'm glad you are reaching out when you know you need it."

Andy gave her a sad smile, and she pointed down the hall. He started walking while she put up her purse and briefcase. Sharon sighed and walked to the kitchen to check the contents of her refrigerator. She knew she needed groceries; she always seemed to need groceries, but she never had time to shop. Such was life for her, but she lived alone, so it wasn't an issue most of the time. She liked eating out, and she didn't really enjoy cooking. Tonight, though, she had eggs, she nodded to herself. She could make him some scrambled eggs. Sharon knew she had wheat bread, and she quickly started making him some food.

Andy returned a few minutes later and slumped down in the dining room chair. She glanced at him and noted he was fixated on really nothing, just staring off into space. Sharon continued to work on the food, allowing Andy to just try and regroup. As the eggs were cooking, she worked on making a pot of coffee. Soon, she had a plate of food ready for him, and as she put it down in front of him, she had the impression he hadn't even realized she'd been cooking.

"Wow, sorry," he said, snapping his head toward her and shaking it. "You really have no idea how much you are helping me right now. I'm such a jerk-I keep showing up on your doorstep almost falling apart. I'm sorry. I need to pull myself together. I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but this one, the kids," he sighed and dropped his head. "The little girl's name was Nicole. I think that's when it hit me hard."

Sharon slid into the chair across from him and watched as he tried to pull himself together. She finally reached across and briefly squeezed his hand there, gesturing to the food, "We can talk all you want, but your food is getting cold. You need to eat. You aren't going to be any good to anyone without food. Why don't you just eat, and we can talk as you want, meaning nothing at all or about anything else."

He nodded silently and picked up his fork. Sharon got comfortable in her chair, wishing she could change out of her work clothes, but unwilling to even leave him sitting there. She adjusted herself in her chair and watched as he went through the motions with his food. Finally, when he had almost finished the plate, he spoke again.

"I'm a grown man, and I can't even hold myself together to do my job. I'm thinking about drinking more and more-these cases are sick. They keep getting worse. Maybe I just need to retire," he said, eyeing her.

She pursed her lips, "Maybe you do. I can't be the judge of that. I'll listen, but I can't tell you what you need to do. You're going through a rough patch," she gave a small shrug. "It happens, but yours just leads down the road to a bottle of alcohol. I'm proud of you for not drinking tonight, even if it landed you here, on my doorstep."

"Provenza just doesn't get it; I mean," he sighed, "he has a different approach. He was having a rough time too, and he thought we could just sit at the bar. Most nights I can sit with him, but there was this burning inside me that I just wanted a drink so badly. I really thought a meeting would help. I tried, and it didn't. I really am sorry I came here. You just," he shook his head and looked away. Sharon stood and walked back into the kitchen to pour coffee for them; it had finished brewing.

As she returned to the table, she put the coffee down for both of them and walked back to the kitchen before she returned to the table again. She pushed a small box toward Andy as she moved to sit again, and he eyed it.

"Toothpicks?" he asked.

She shrugged, like it was news to her, "You took the last box a couple months ago. As I said then, I had a feeling you might show up here again. I needed to be prepared."

"Thanks," he gave her a small smile. "I hope you know I've been trying to be nicer to you at work."

"No need to be nice on my account," she eyed him.

"Maybe I need to change. You're not so bad, maybe even a pretty nice person," he eyed her and gave a small smile as he took the last bite of eggs. He nodded to the plate, "Good cook too, as long as it's not tuna."

She dropped her head and chuckled, "Eggs," she sighed. "Anyone can make eggs. My kids would disagree with you about me being a good cook. I don't cook much, and Jack always told me my eggs were too runny."

"I like them runny," he gave a slight shrug. "You put cheese in them?"

"Yes," she nodded. "They taste too rubbery to me otherwise. If you are planning to leave a review of my food, I really am not interested."

"No," he gestured to the plate, "I like the cheese. It helps. Don't know why I don't do that myself. I'm not complaining, grateful, actually. Thank you for helping me out again. I owe you."

"I'm not keeping score," she said, watching as he started to chew on a toothpick. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about something pleasant, maybe about the wedding, even. How are the plans? This might help your focus and get your mind off the case."

Andy nodded, his eyes still closed. Sharon sat back and cradled her coffee cup between her hands. He sighed and started to talk, "No major progress on the wedding. I think they've settled on a date, end of July," he explained to her, "I mean, of next year. Boys are great. I enjoy them so much."

"So, you've met them," Sharon smiled.

Andy finally opened his eyes, and he sat up toward her, "Yeah, they are really fun. I don't even know where to start."

Almost an hour later, the two, who had been talking non-stop, looked at each other when Sharon's text message went off on her phone. She stood and walked to the counter to get her phone.

"I'm sure that is a work matter," she explained and nodded as she looked at it. "Yes, my sergeant was finishing up something, and that's just the latest," she waved the phone slightly.

"Crap, I'm sorry. You were at work late, and here, I just showed up," he sighed.

"You did," she leaned against the counter. "Did it help?"

"It did," he said a little surprised as he nodded. "Thanks, I'm not feeling that urge right now."

"Good," Sharon nodded to him.

"I just realized I've been talking non-stop too. I barely asked you anything," he said, frowning as he admitted that.

"I suppose we really aren't here for chit-chat," she gave a slight shrug. "If it helped, I'm glad."

"I'll get out of your hair," he said and started to stand. "I really can't thank you enough for the food and the ear."

Sharon took his plate from him, and as he started to protest, she shook her head, "I do mean it that I'm glad you didn't drink. Most wouldn't make that type of effort to stay sober. I admire that," she said and turned back to him after putting his plate into her dishwasher.

"I will think of a way to repay you, Captain," he admitted. "I will."

"As I said, I'm not keeping score," she looked to him and crossed her arms. "Just promise me that you will go home now and go to bed, no bars, no liquor stores."

"I will," he smiled and nodded to her as he stepped toward the door.

"Captain, really, thanks," he said again, his hand on the door. Sharon had followed him and stood there, ready to lock up behind him.

"We're outside of work, and whatever," she gestured between them, "this is-friendship, counseling, whatever, you may call me Sharon. Don't abuse that; I don't give that option to many."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Thanks, maybe we are even friends? I'd like to think that, not that I'll ever tell Provenza," he smiled slightly and winked at her.

"If your file comes across my desk with some issue, we are not friends," she nodded. "I still must do my job."

"As I'd expect," he held up his hands in defense. "Also, I have no intention of screwing up at work. I'm really trying to get over whatever issues I seem to be having. If I burn a bridge with you, where would I go?"

Sharon hummed and nodded to him, "Work will get better. Not every day is as bad as today. Start over tomorrow, and don't make any major life choices without really thinking them through. I've often through of retiring, doing something else, going to a job where people actually like me."

"Well, coming from one detective here," he made eye contact with her, "I'm going to try and get along with you. Scouts honor," he said and winked. "Sorry to intrude on your evening. I'm going home now. I promise."

With that, he threw her a casual wave and stepped out of her doorway. She watched as he disappeared around the corner to the elevator and then closed the door behind him. That had been odd, an odd evening, in fact. Recently, he had been a little nicer to her at work; she'd noticed. Maybe after all these years, she was finally convincing a few people that she wasn't a horrible monster. Maybe.

Right now, she needed to get to bed. Her day hadn't been as bad as his, but she'd had her own issues. It was as she walked to her room, she realized she hadn't eaten anything yet herself. She hadn't had the heart to tell Andy she'd given him the last of her eggs, and while he was in the state he was, she hadn't wanted to try and make something else to eat. She just needed to go to bed; she'd stop for breakfast in the morning. Before that, though, she needed to make sure the coffee pot was off, that, and she needed to put the toothpicks away, until they were needed again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Captain, it's Andy Flynn, Lieutenant Flynn," he said and then clarified while he walked around his house. He didn't know why he was pacing; it was somewhat of a nervous habit, but he wasn't nervous. He chewed on his toothpick as he waited to explain his call.

"Lieutenant Flynn, you seem to be in a good mood. I can't imagine you're in trouble the way you sound, so how may I help you? Is my presence requested?"

"No, ahh, sorry," he said. "I should have clarified this isn't exactly a work call," he said.

"Oh?" Sharon questioned. "Let me guess that you'd like my tuna and noddle casserole recipe, right?"

"Yeah, right," Andy chuckled. "It doesn't sound like I'm the only one in a good mood."

"It is the weekend, and I am not on call, even though, I'm currently taking a call," she said in an almost playful banter.

"Right, sorry," Andy sighed and shook his head as he continued to pace. He saw his baseball bat in the corner of the room, and he picked it up and started to swing it while he continued with the call. "Oh, ahhh, Happy Easter or almost Easter," he clarified. "That's why I was calling."

"Okay," she said, a bit skeptical, "Happy Easter to you. Are you doing okay? You aren't sitting at home ready to drink, are you?"

"No, nothing of the sort," he explained and continued to pace. He swung his bat a couple of times, realizing almost too late that he was about to break the glass globe on his ceiling fan. "Oh, geez," he yelled and then groaned. Andy didn't mean to say that out loud. He quickly put down the bat and sighed to himself as he kept pacing. "I was calling to see if you maybe just wanted to talk, maybe? You've been a good listener, and I got to thinking about the weekend. Major Crimes is not on call, and I knew you weren't either since you've been assigned to stay glued to Chief's side. My family isn't talking to me, or rather, I'm not invited to Easter dinner. Provenza is stuck with one of his ex-wives; I'm not even sure which one. Look, Easter isn't a big production to me, but since the weekend was free, I wanted to see if you were available to talk and maybe we just grab something like an Easter brunch, no strings attached."

"Oh," Sharon said a bit surprised at the offer. "I'm sorry, but I'm out of town for the weekend."

"Crap," he said into the phone, and then, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I'm glad you are out of town, sorry I bothered you. I let you go, Captain," he said, and Sharon spoke up.

"Lieutenant, I'm worried about you. We don't exactly chat on the phone, not unless you've been stabbed or have summoned me to a crime scene. Are you sure you are okay?" she asked.

"Look, I was just trying to repay you for being so kind," Andy sighed. "I wanted to tell you about my grandkids, or I should say my soon-to-be grandkids. I wanted to thank you for a lot of things, mainly talking me off the drinking ledge, listening to me ramble on about my problems, but then, also to express my appreciation to you for the dance suggestion. I happened to mention it to my daughter, and she took the boys to a trial class during their preschool spring break. The boys loved it, both of them. Nic and Dean, he's the fiancé, are glad the boys have an outlet for their energy."

"I see," Sharon said into the phone. "I'm glad I could be of some help, but a thanks is not necessary."

"See, I think it is. I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'll let you go. I didn't know you were out of town, obviously, and I am sorry to bother you. I'll just tell you about it at work."

"Lieutenant, it's not a bother if you have an emergency," she explained. "Normally, I am home on the weekends, or at least I'm in Los Angeles. I'm visiting my son this weekend, and I'm in San Francisco."

"Again, sorry to bother you," he sighed. "Enjoy your weekend, and I'll let you go. I was trying to keep this out of work because I know you like to keep things professional. You just gave me some good advice, so thanks."

"You're welcome," she said. "I'm glad your daughter and her finance found something the boys like," she added. "My son is on a work call right now, so really, I don't want you thinking you bothered me. Yes, odd," she chuckled, and he started to as well, "but thank you for the gesture. Really, though, you don't need to thank me for pulling you off the cliff so to speak."

"I'll find a way to repay you Captain. You've helped me, helped my family, and looking back, I am almost embarrassed at how crappy I've been to you over the years. Maybe I'm finally figuring out that you aren't out for blood."

"Hmm, no blood, indeed, just justice at work; I want good police officers to be recognized and bad ones to either correct their behavior or be removed from the LAPD. That's it. I do my job," she explained.

"Loud and clear, Captain," he nodded as he ran his hand over his face. He was sweating now, and he really wanted to swing that baseball bat again, but with his luck, he'd take out all of his living room lighting. "Have a good weekend."

"Likewise, Lieutenant," she said. "If you do find yourself in a dark place this weekend, please reach out. I am still a bit worried."

"Captain," he chuckled, "promise, I'm fine. This was just me thinking about repaying a kind deed, many kind deeds in fact. I'll probably just do some work in the yard for Easter, maybe see if the Easter Bunny left me any chocolate," he laughed.

"You do that, Lieutenant. Have a nice weekend," Sharon said.

"You too," he told her, and with that, the two hung up their phones. Andy groaned loudly when he hung up, very aware he'd made a fool of himself. He sunk down into his recliner; he felt stupid. Had he just told the captain he was going to check for the Easter Bunny? He rolled his eyes. Where had that come from? It had just slipped from his mouth, but seriously, he sounded like a kid. Stupid. He sounded so stupid.

Andy stood and ran his hands over his face, determined to put that pathetic phone call out of his mind. Sure, he'd thought about a way to repay the captain for helping him through some problems. The idea for the Easter meal had come to him at the grocery store earlier, in fact. He'd been there to pick up his weekly groceries, and across the street, as he'd been loading his car, he saw a sign for an Easter brunch. It had him thinking, and for some reason, the captain came to mind. It wasn't meant as some sort of date or anything, just a way to say thanks. He was alone, and she'd told him she was alone. They weren't really even friends, but he knew he owed her after the many times he'd dumped things on her and had shown up at her condo. It was fine; he nodded to himself. He could just stay home and work in the yard. Andy was serious about finding a way to thank her, and now, he'd just have to think of something different, something outside the normal parameters of work. He didn't need a grand gesture, just a thanks. Who didn't want to be thanked for their good deeds? Well, now, one person came to mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Enjoying the party?" Sharon asked quietly as she stood against the wall, next to Andy. The team was celebrating Pope's birthday, not really by choice, but a party was a party. A party in the office wasn't anyone's idea of a raging party, but it was a break from work, a chance to relax and just socialize.

Andy shifted his eyes toward her and rolled them while he groaned just loudly enough for her to hear. He lifted his cup almost to toast her and with his best fake smile said, "Who doesn't want to celebrate Pope's birthday?"

Sharon hid her smile behind her red Solo cup, and she hummed, "Indeed."

"I had to restrain Provenza from getting him a gift," he flashed a grin at her and then looked back toward the room. Sharon raised an eyebrow, one he could see out of the corner of his eye, and he explained, "He wanted to gift him," he enunciated the words, "the leftovers out of the break room fridge."

"Oh," Sharon wrinkled her nose and covered her mouth with the back of her hand, "you mean the monthly cleanout leftovers?"

"Yup," he chuckled, shaking his head. "He thought about having all of that food delivered to Pope's office. Could you imagine the cleaning staff putting all that old, smelly food in Pope's office? Guy would have killed us; Chief would have too."

"I would have enjoyed seeing that," she continued to hide any sign of a smile behind her cup. She added, "I mean, Pope's face, not the reprimand."

"Would have been classic, and not to worry-it would have been untraceable. You never know what kind of prank Provenza will pull," he looked to her and grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So, how did you get roped into the party?" Andy asked. "Pope's obsession is Major Crimes, mostly because he is still into Chief, but how did you get conned into this? It can't be for the food. I mean, how hard is it to get a decent cake? Pope really had to like coconut cake?"

"I love coconut cake," Sharon stated, looking up at him with a smile. "I was glad to see that, the best thing about the party, but as usual, I'm here dealing with some issues, things your chief needs to address. As you also know, your chief can't resist a good party, especially when food is involved. The coconut cake was well," she smirked, "icing on the cake."

Andy groaned and shook his head, "Seriously, that's your pun? Terrible joke, Captain, terrible."

She gave a slight shrug and turned her attention back to the party. As she did that, without looking toward him, she asked, "How are things going with you? Your family?"

"Okay," he nodded easily. "My daughter is plugging away at the wedding details. Crazy how quickly time goes by. I can't believe it's already May. She and her mom had this whole Mother's Day weekend last week where they went to a bridal fair, one of those shows. They loved it. My wallet isn't, but I'm really trying hard not to complain. Honestly, it's not Nic. She's been great, but now, my ex is constantly sending me emails with things she plans to order. It's like this is her wedding, not Nic's. Sorry," he gave her a small smile. "I didn't mean to go on and on."

"No, it's fine," she smiled back at him. "Glad to hear things are going well. I haven't had a reason to pull out those toothpicks in my cabinet lately."

"You have more?" Andy asked.

"You left that box. I'm sure they will be used as I bake. Maybe I'll get through the box before my kids have to move me into a nursing home," she chuckled.

Andy chuckled too, and he gestured at her, "Last time we really spoke, I interrupted your weekend, back at Easter. Sorry about that. I meant to apologize before now, but I didn't feel it was the time or place with work. Did you have a good visit with your son?"

"Lovely," Sharon said. "Truly lovely. My son and I ate our way around the city. I have found it's the best way to a man's heart, through food," she grinned. "He loved it, eating out each meal, plus," she nodded, "some snacks in between."

"Apparently, food is the way to Pope's heart," Andy gestured across the room. "Look at the idiot. His Holiness is almost giddy over there. I swear if Chief wasn't happily married to Fritz, Pope would be working that angle. I think Pope realizes Fritz could do some serious damage."

Sharon dropped her head and started to laugh. She apologized, "I'm sorry, but I've had some of the same thoughts about Pope. It's nice to hear others think the same."

"Oh, we all hate him," Andy explained. "I'm embarrassed to say we used to think the same of you, but everyone, including myself," he said with a slight nod, "is having a slight change of attitude."

"Slight?" Sharon said in an almost teasing tone.

"You can't rush these things," Andy shrugged. They both chuckled and glanced around again. No one was that eager to come and speak to Sharon. Andy was standing at the wall by his desk, so really, the two were in a situation to not be bothered. "Any plans this evening? Friday night, go crazy."

"Actually, I do," she said with a single nod. "I'm going to the symphony with my friend, oh, Gavin, Gavin Baker."

"Seems like an odd friendship," Andy said quickly.

Sharon pursed her lips, "Gavin and Jack met a long time ago. I was introduced to Gavin at a party, one of those required functions for aspiring attorneys. I remember being very pregnant with Emily, so it's been over 25 years ago. The friendship stuck; the marriage didn't."

"Ahh," Andy sighed. "The symphony, huh? My daughter played the oboe all through school. I never got to take her to the symphony. I offered, and she always ended up going with her stepdad. Never been myself."

"I do enjoy it, as does Gavin. We both like the arts, and we always have a good time. You have plans?"

"Provenza," he smirked. "We're going to watch the game and throw some food on the grill. Provenza doesn't know that I'm grilling fish tonight. That will be a huge disappointment. The guy still wants me to buy and grill him a giant steak. No thanks. The vegetarian is happy to grill it, but I'm not about to buy it too. Guy makes more money than I do; he can buy his own food."

"Now, that sounds like an interesting evening, not quite as calm as mine," she grinned.

"We'll see how it goes," he added. "Crap, Pope just looked over this way. I'd suggest you get yourself a piece of that cake and disappear. He's got that look, like he wants to talk shop. It's almost 5:00 on a Friday. I'm not interested."

"I have to agree with you," Sharon said behind her cup again. "Enjoy your evening, Lieutenant."

"Same, Captain," he looked over at her. "Nice catching up with you."


	9. Chapter 9

It was already early summer. Work was a mess and had been for the last several months. Sharon was trying to balance her long hours with any semblance of a social life. She found herself staring at her symphony tickets, sent over by courier from Gavin. He couldn't go, last minute cancellation. She couldn't blame him; she'd cancelled on him for work before too, and this was unavoidable. He had to fly to Northern California to do a witness deposition at the last minute; it couldn't be avoided. Sharon had been looking forward to a night out with him. He was fun and enjoyed many of the same things she did. Of course, she could go alone or invite someone else, but truthfully, she was exhausted. Brenda was causing an almost daily headache with her, and she was just stressed beyond belief. Gavin cancelling might just be the excuse she needed to forgo the symphony herself and get some much-needed rest. She sighed and moved the tickets to the corner of her desk. She'd deal with them later, but right now, she was leaning toward not going. She hated to waste good tickets, especially when Gavin had gone to the trouble to send them to her, but at the same time, she hadn't paid for them. She knew Gavin would understand if she didn't go. Right now, she needed a cup of tea, something to refresh herself. She stood to go in search of it. For once, she was on her own floor, in her own office. She didn't get to the door before her office phone rang.

"Yes, Chief," she nodded as she listened. She pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache forming already. It was 10:30, too early for lunch, but she was hungry and tired. It was going to be a long day. "I'll be right down," she explained. Sharon hung up her phone and let out a low groan. She'd had it with the chiefs, plural. If she wasn't on Chief Johnson's heels, she was expected to be there. That phone call, from Chief Pope, was just that, asking, no, telling her to go down and deal with an issue in Major Crimes. She looked at her sad, empty cup of tea. She'd make her tea. She'd just have to do it on their floor while she talked to Brenda to figure out the problem of the day.

As Sharon stepped off the elevator, she almost ran into Andy. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Excuse me, Lieutenant. My mind was wandering, and I wasn't looking where I was going." She stepped to the side to allow him to get on the elevator.

"My apologies, Captain," he said with a small nod and smile. "I'm trying to get out of here before Chief gives me more to do."

Sharon frowned, "That bad? What is going on today?"

"Witness issue," he waved. "Provenza already went downstairs to the car. I had to come back because I forgot my cell phone," he gestured with it in his hand. "Pope is mad because Chief really is the one who messed this up, but we'll get it; we'll get the guy."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I was summoned as well."

"Ahh," he flashed a grin, "His Holiness needed reinforcements because even he can't handle Chief alone anymore. Chief, she's just got a lot going on, all this junk."

"I'll see what I can do," she said gesturing with her empty mug. "Oh, say, Lieutenant," she turned back to him as he pushed the button on the elevator. He held the door and looked at her, "I had some plans change for tomorrow evening, symphony tickets I can't use. Running into you, it got me to thinking about that conversation we had before, about your daughter. Would you like the tickets for the symphony tomorrow evening to take your daughter? They are going to go to waste."

Andy's surprise showed on his face, and he thought for a moment, "Oh, well, maybe," he said. "I'd have to check with her. I've never been, and I know she loves to go. Let me check with her. Okay if I let you know later? I'll write you a check or can get you cash later."

"Oh," Sharon waved, "not necessary. For one, I didn't buy the tickets. My friend, Gavin, he bought the tickets. He had to cancel, and I'm so exhausted, the symphony would put me to sleep," she chuckled. "They will go to waste otherwise, and Gavin does not expect any payment. They are yours, without strings, if you want them."

"Wow, okay," he grinned. "I'll check. Thanks, Captain." His phone rang, and he glanced at it, "Provenza, so I have to go."

"Be careful, Lieutenant," she said nodding. "I'm going to deal with your chief."

Sharon took her time making her tea and found Brenda's "issues" weren't really things she needed to be called upon once again. She really wanted to tell off Pope one of these days for acting like she was now Brenda's babysitter. It was getting ridiculous.

She was able to return to her office before lunch and decided to work through lunch with her pitiful salad from home. Sharon really needed to get to the grocery store; she knew that, but with her long hours, it was another thing that hadn't been checked off her list. In a way, it didn't matter. She was the only one eating anything at the condo, so if she had to eat out one more night, it wasn't that bad of a deal. Her assistant called into her office with someone wanting to see her. Sharon pinched her nose again before she said, "Come in."

She was looking up at Andy once again, "Sorry to bother you, Captain."

"Please, please tell me there wasn't a problem with your arrest, whatever you were doing," she gestured with her hand. "I cannot come back down there today. I have a mountain of paperwork," she gestured to her rather large stack.

"Ahh, no," he said, dropping his head, now somewhat embarrassed. "It's not a work matter. I'm sorry to bother." Andy turned back to the door.

"Lieutenant, ahh, Andy," she called out to him, and he turned back toward her. She nodded to him, "I'm sorry. I've got a headache, not just from your boss," she said with a small smile, "but also a backlog of work. I don't mean to take it out on you. What can I do for you? I'm surprised you made your way up here."

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you know, I think a decorating tip might be to have a wall of mug shot type pictures, the "10 Most Irritating Cops to FID" wall. I'd be honored to take the top spot."

Sharon's face broke into a smile, "That's an excellent idea. If I wasn't worried about being sued for something like that, I might just do it. I guess I'll have to keep the list here," she pointed to her head, "in my mind."

"Again, probably know I'm on that list," he smiled. "Okay, here's the deal, and I'll get out of your hair-those tickets?"

"Oh, right!" Sharon exclaimed and started to dig around her desk. "I'm sorry; that even slipped my mind. It's been a long week, a long few weeks. Here, I found them," she said, passing them across the desk.

"Well," he held up his hand, thanks for the offer. Nicole can't go. She has some work function, something they do quarterly. I will say she was touched I asked, so I'm going to make it a point to find a day to take her myself. We're getting along better, and I'd like to go with her."

"Oh, no problem," Sharon said. "I saw you and thought I would ask."

"I'm free," he offered, looking to her. "just thought that if the tickets were going to go to waste anyway, I'd enjoy going."

"You're welcome to them," she handed the tickets toward him. "Have a great time."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Andy said quickly, waving his hands. His eyes widened, "I didn't say that right. I wanted to suggest we both go. I mean, if you want to go, it's not some date or anything. I just have never been, and you've said you like going. They were your tickets to start, so I'm in if you can go."

Sharon pursed her lips and sat back. The statement had almost surprised her, "Oh, I haven't even-"she stopped herself. She cleared her throat, "Well, I suppose that would be fine," she nodded. "I was going to go with a friend anyway," she said with a small smile.

"Great," Andy said, now smiling at her. "So?"

She pulled one of the tickets, "So, how about we meet there tomorrow? That way if one of us is held up or something, the other can go. I'm hoping to release my team early, pending requests from Pope."

"Sure, that is probably the best idea," Andy said, stepping forward to take the ticket. "Wow, I really appreciate this. I'm looking forward to it. Thanks, Captain."

"For outside of work, it's Sharon," she nodded to him. "You've chewed through boxes of toothpicks at my kitchen table. Sharon will be fine."

"Well, for now, at work, thanks Captain," he said with a firm nod. I look forward to listening to the symphony tomorrow evening with Sharon."


	10. Chapter 10

Andy knew a little about the symphony from watching Nicole play through high school. That wasn't saying a lot; he didn't attend all of her performances. Often, he wasn't told about them in time, and at least once, he knew he missed it from work. As he glanced around, he tried to remember the names of all the instruments. He saw some odd ones, things he should know, but didn't. He looked back toward the door, wondering if the captain, Sharon, as she'd said to call him outside of work, had arrived. His glances all came back empty-handed or really, without recognition of anyone. Instruments warming up on stage had him turn his attention back to the symphony. He was excited and looking forward to this evening. It was nice to get out and do something different. He would be lying if he didn't admit that it would be nice to see Sharon too. He'd enjoyed their chats lately. It was an odd friendship, one he hadn't predicted, but she was a classy, caring, and funny woman.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he heard and almost jumped. Andy had resigned himself to the idea that she wasn't going to make it. He'd seen her in the hallway, arms crossed, talking to Pope earlier. He knew it didn't look good, and he hadn't even caught her attention. He turned to her, as he'd been studying the program, and he smiled.

"Evening, really glad you could make it," he nodded to her. He noted she still had on her suit from work, a dark black skirt suit with a dark gray blouse. She let out a long breath and nodded.

"Chief Pope tried his best to keep me busy," she leaned toward him and whispered. The symphony was about to start, and as she said that, he got a whiff of her perfume. It was a sweet smell, a smell he liked. Sandra had always worn a strong, overpowering scent, and he much preferred something sweet.

"Not a problem" he said quietly, nodding to the stage. "You didn't miss anything, but I have to say, these are fantastic seats." Andy gestured around them. The seats were excellent, front center. They were only 10 rows back, but they were on the aisle. He'd left that seat for Sharon, but with their location, he could see perfectly and almost hear the musicians talking on stage as they prepared for the concert.

She leaned in again, "Gavin. These seats are all Gavin. He is a season ticket holder to the symphony. It's something he loves, always has. Gavin always has two tickets, and I'm usually his plus one. There are times, like this," she gestured with her hand, "he can't go. Sometimes, I come alone."

"Well, thanks again for thinking of me," he whispered. The two turned their attention to the podium, as things were about to start. Before long, he was lost in the music, almost unaware anyone else was there.

"One of the songs they played was 16 minutes!" Andy exclaimed, shocked and surprised. He was sitting sideways in his seat during intermission talking to Sharon. She was smiling at his enthusiasm. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I know I sound like an idiot. I truly just never had any real interaction with the arts. Even the little I saw with Nicole playing, it was nothing like this."

Sharon grinned, "You really are enjoying yourself. I have to say that you remind me of a kid in a candy store."

"I'm insane," he waved his hand. "I guess you just have no idea how much I've enjoyed this evening. It has been really good for me to get out, to experience something outside of murders and alcoholics," he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Really, thank you. I'll definitely come again and will have to bring Nicole."

"Ricky hates coming to the symphony," Sharon explained, gesturing with her hands. "Emily doesn't mind, but she's rarely free to go. Even when she was in high school, she danced every evening after school for hours at a time. Ricky played baseball, and if I wasn't watching one of their events, I was usually working. Going to the symphony has been a treat these last few years with Gavin. He loves going out, often pushing me when I'm exhausted, but usually, after a lovely evening, I'm reminded why he pushes. I'm having a nice time too."

"Did you play an instrument in school?" Andy asked. "Obviously, I didn't. I played baseball and well," he chuckled, "the field," he winked. "I was more interested in girls back then."

"No," Sharon pursed her lips. "I mean, I did take piano lessons for four or five years, but I hated them. I started when I was five and was done with those around 10. I just couldn't stand the piano. I tried dancing, but I'm nothing like my daughter. I never really had that one thing that was just mine, something that I was really good at while in school. I suppose that's why I take such pride in my job now. I love it, and I really believe I'm good at it."

"You are good at it," Andy complimented her. "I'm sure you aren't giving yourself credit for things you were good at as a kid. I think we all forget those years."

"Hmm, perhaps," she nodded, clearing her throat. "So, baseball? Ricky was a pitcher. What did you play?"

"Second base," he smiled and chuckled, winking at her, "both on the field and off the field."

Sharon looked a little confused for a moment, and then, she dropped her head and chuckled, "Everything with you goes back to chasing girls, hmm?"

"It's what I did best, or at least, what I was most interested in doing during high school," he admitted. "I can't deny it."

Sharon nodded, "I'm going to just tell myself Ricky stuck to pitching in high school. I'm not aware of him playing second base," she grinned. The two chuckled at their odd jokes, and they turned their attention back to the stage as everyone started to take their seats.

Just as things were about to start again, Andy leaned over to Sharon, "At least let me thank you for the tickets with a cup of coffee after? Please? I know you didn't eat because you were stuck at work, and if you're hungry, I'll be glad to get something to eat. It's the least I can do. You've really given me a great evening."

Sharon glanced toward him and quietly said, "Gavin and I often go for drinks after the symphony. Perhaps that can be amended."


	11. Chapter 11

He drummed his fingers on his desk and looked at his open email. He hadn't typed anything yet, wasn't sure if he wanted to type anything. He glanced over to his half-eaten lunch, still sitting in the sad looking plastic container. Pasta salad. The conversation had started over pasta salad, well, that and a good cup of coffee. His mind wandered as he thought back to that moment, that had happened only minutes ago.

"Chief, I would appreciate if you could write up your report and send it to me before the end of the day," he'd heard and turned slightly in his desk to view the interaction. He'd decided to eat lunch at his desk after Captain Raydor had come down to see the chief. Most of the time, he ate in the break room, but he was hoping he might get a chance to speak to her. What he would say, well, that, he didn't know. It's not like they were going to have a long chat, especially with the prying eyes of the team wandering in and out of the office, but he had been hopeful he might get a simple word or two in after the captain met with the chief. So, he'd opted to eat at his desk, where he needed to give off the vibe that he did have plenty of work. Provenza had told him he was an idiot for not sitting down to lunch. Thankfully, Provenza hadn't picked up on Andy's reasoning for eating at his desk. Andy had blown it off by explaining that he had to return some texts and emails to Nicole and Sandra about a few wedding questions, things he needed to research on his computer. The office was quiet as he worked. Most were at lunch. It was a slow day; no one had been murdered, at least no case had been assigned to them. While Andy ate and pretended to work, he continually glanced toward the chief's office where the meeting seemed to go on forever. Finally, she stepped out, and that had him glance her way.

"I'll be in my office awaiting that report, Chief," she said again, and Andy stole a quick glance before he focused on his pasta salad. He had grabbed a hot cup of coffee while in the break room, and while it tasted terrible to him, that cup of coffee seemed to do the trick; he was noticed.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant," he heard and turned his head up to see her walking toward him. She'd left from the chief's main door, not the side door, like he'd hoped, but with a stack of paperwork in her arms, she took a few tentative steps toward him. "I must say that coffee smells delicious."

Andy shook his head and started to chuckle, "It's all a ruse," he looked up at her and smiled. "I'm almost convinced the better the coffee smells, the worse it tastes. It's terrible today. Avoid the break room, and I'm not just saying that because Provenza is in there eating lunch."

"Oh, I see," Sharon held back a smile as she crossed her arms, "and what would your excuse be for avoiding your best friend over lunch and eating at your desk?"

He gestured toward it, "I do it sometimes, but I'm working on a few wedding requests from my daughter and ex. While I could get some very interesting wedding information from Provenza, the team's wedding record holder, I'm going to do my own research."

"Ahh," Sharon nodded. "What have they asked you to research?" Sharon gestured to the computer screen, where Andy had a browser tab open, but otherwise, there was nothing displayed.

"Avoiding it too," he nodded. "All of my lunch seems to be an avoidance, of Provenza, wedding research, all of it."

"And, I seem to be disturbing your lunch too," she nodded. "I'll let you get back to work, Lieutenant. Thank you for the warning about the coffee."

"No, I mean, it's fine," he sighed, glancing up to her with a small smile. "I don't mind the distraction at all, not from you."

"Oh, I, ahh," Sharon said, slightly surprised. "I will say your lunch looks much healthier than that of your chief. She's having a Ding Dong and Hershey bar for her lunch."

Andy started to laugh, "That's Chief. I don't know how she does it. I guess I just try to envision my bland pasta salad as something else, anything else. Chief definitely enjoys her sweets."

"If memory serves," Sharon paused, as if she was almost trying to remember something, "you seem to enjoy sweets too, cheesecake if I remember correctly."

"I really enjoyed our late dessert a couple weeks ago," he said quickly, giving her a small smile. "I enjoyed everything about the evening. The symphony, I told Nicole I wanted to take her soon. I think that evening was the last time I had a good cup of coffee."

Sharon chuckled and looked down to her feet, her arms still crossed. She met his gaze, "I had a nice time too. Coffee and cheesecake after the symphony might be a better idea than Gavin's usual wine bar," she said with a slight grin. "Gavin likes to stay out late on those evenings, and well," she shrugged slightly, "like I said, I had a nice time too."

"So you did eat that cheesecake?" Andy grinned and winked at her. Sharon shook her head and looked away quickly. "I knew that even if you weren't hungry, you might enjoy that later." The two had gone for coffee at a local coffee shop and bakery after the symphony. Even though Sharon hadn't had dinner, she hadn't been that hungry. Andy had been hungry, and he'd offered to share his cheesecake. Sharon had resisted the urge to eat any, and as they were getting ready to leave, the waitress dropped off a to-go container of cheesecake he'd ordered for her.

"That cheesecake was about the only edible thing in my refrigerator," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. She met his, "Thank you again for that. I did eat it, and it was delicious."

"Anytime, but it was just a small dessert, a small thanks for everything you've done," he added.

Andy glanced to the door and saw Mike making his way back to his desk. Sharon glanced that way too, her arms still crossed and files in them. "I owe you a lot more than a piece of cheesecake for the friend you've been."

"Other than you showing up in the middle of the night looking for my estranged husband, it has been nice," she nodded. "Perhaps we will have to get coffee another time. I need to get going," she said as she looked at her watch. "Enjoy your pasta salad," she said with a warm smile. She turned toward Mike, "Lieutenant Tao have a nice afternoon."

"Sure, same Captain," he said with eyebrow raised. Andy waved his hand at Sharon, and she walked out of the office. Mike looked over at Andy, and Andy just gave a small shrug.

"I think my lunch looked better than Chief's," he grinned.

Now, as Andy sat at his desk, over an hour later, he continued to stare at his blank computer screen and half-eaten pasta salad. He sighed and closed out his email. He really needed to focus on work, but first, he needed to clean up his stood and gathered his container, aware he was being watched by the team. He gestured with the container, "I'll be back." Andy wasn't even to the break room when his text message went off again. He was going to kill Provenza. The guy always did that just to annoy him. He'd deal with that later.

10 minutes later, after a small break and a fresh cup of coffee, Andy returned to his desk, smirking at Provenza along the way. He saw a new stack of files on his desk and groaned at the sight; Provenza flashing a grin at him as Andy glanced toward him again. Andy gestured at him, and Provenza just pointed to the pile. The two did this constantly throughout each day. He sighed and sat down, intent on finishing this stack before the end of the day. His phone alerted him to another text, and since he could see Provenza wasn't sending him a message, he pulled it out to check it. Andy was surprised to find that there was no message from Provenza, but two from Sharon.

"I already know Gavin will be out of town in two weeks for a conference. The symphony plays again, a different concert. It's their opening weekend for it, a Pops style concert. If you are interested, I do have tickets," the first message read. Andy smiled at his phone and quickly changed his stance. He didn't want to deal with Provenza asking about his text message. He glanced at the second message.

"Of course, you are welcome to both tickets if you like. I know you want to take your daughter. You can have them both or nothing or even one of the tickets. Sorry to bother you," she stated.

Andy paused a moment before he replied, his finger to his mouth, trying to craft the right response. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wanted to thank her for her kindness, her generosity with him, "I would very much enjoy another evening at the symphony-with you. I don't know what a 'Pops' concert is, but I'm anxious to learn. I'll only agree to it if you allow me to take you to a real dinner after as a small token of my thanks. It's the least I can do."

He waited a few moments, hoping she would reply. When she didn't, he put the phone on his desk and started on his paperwork. He almost jumped on the phone an hour later when she did reply.

"Dinner isn't necessary, at least not for me. The tickets are Gavin's, as I said. Perhaps you should thank him with dinner?" Sharon pointed out to him.

He chuckled to himself and quickly glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Quickly, he typed another response, "Possession is 9/10 of the law, as we always say in our line of work. You possess the tickets, so I'm going with that. If you don't agree to dinner, I might just start sending you entire cheesecakes to your office. Your choice; either is a win-win."

Andy held back a smile as he waited for that answer. She was an odd person, one he'd probably misjudged over the years. He certainly had not pegged her as one interested in the arts, and he didn't know why. He wasn't into it, so really, he didn't think about others in that light. He was into baseball, and yes, as he nodded to himself, he got another idea.

Sharon's reply had him looking at his phone again, "Dinner would be fine, but nothing extravagant. I feel badly taking you up on a free meal when the tickets were gifted to me as well. Maybe we can eat somewhere simple that is a compromise between a murder scene location and a five-star restaurant?"

"I know just the spot," he replied, a big grin forming. He turned to his paperwork, something that would wipe that smile right off his face. It would be a great evening; now, he just had to count down the days.


	12. Chapter 12

He about dropped the phone when it started ringing. Why did that always happen? Why, when you almost willed for something to happen, it didn't, and when you were trying to have a moment of peace, the phone always started ringing. Andy stopped his pacing and pulled the phone up to his ear, sighing when he saw the caller id.

"What do you want, Provenza?" Andy said, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was only 6:00 on Sunday evening, and he was already tired and exhausted from his weekend.

"Want to watch the game?" Provenza asked. "I'm done with my kid's birthday dinner already."

"It's 6:00," Andy said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Where did you take your family to dinner that you are already done by 6:00? You know what," he shook his head, "never mind. No, I don't want to watch the game."

"You don't want to watch the game? Why? What's wrong with you? Are you drinking? Do you have a woman there?" Provenza started firing questions at Andy.

"No and no. I am not doing anything; I just don't feel like watching the game. I've got a headache and really feel like crap. I might just go to bed now," he sighed.

"At 6:00?" Provenza asked.

"We've already established the time. You're the one done with dinner. Old guy like you should be ready for bed yourself," he smirked.

"I can come over and watch the game, cheer you up," he offered.

"No, I don't need you here. I'm just under the weather," Andy explained. "Look, why don't we meet for breakfast tomorrow, the diner by work, okay?"

"What time?" Provenza asked.

"Let's go with 6:00," Andy smirked again. "That time seems to be stuck in our heads."

"You mean A.M., though, I assume?" Provenza asked.

"Of course, I mean A.M., you moron! Breakfast. Does that work for you?" he sighed.

"Don't be late, and if you are getting sick, call me in the morning. I don't want whatever you have," Provenza pointed out to him. "We can talk about going to a game soon, maybe next weekend. Check your schedule and see if you want to go to the game on Saturday. It's one of my ex's birthdays, and that would get me out of seeing her Saturday if we go to the game."

"Plans like that always blow up on us," Andy grumbled. "I don't want to be your family excuse again. I always am. We can talk about this tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning," Andy grumbled and hung up the phone. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling. He hadn't realized just how long he'd been pacing in his own house, but he'd been doing it for quite awhile. He had a lot on his mind, and he was trying to get up the courage to call her and suggest his idea.

Things hadn't gone exactly smoothly Friday night, which had been their second trip to the symphony. It wasn't that things had gone badly, but the evening hadn't ended with dinner as he'd hoped. As he continued to pace, he thought about the evening, about how things had transpired, and he sighed, realizing that he'd really enjoyed Sharon's company and hated that she'd been called out to a crime scene.

 _He glanced at her when he saw her digging in her purse. The two had been focused on the symphony playing a variety of Pops music. He'd learned what that was; Sharon had been very sweet explaining the different styles of music to him. It was almost energizing, watching her get excited about something, and she was definitely excited about music. She gestured with her hands, and her eyes sparkled. He liked seeing that; it was a completely different side of her compared to work. Andy watched as she dug in her purse, his eyes glancing between her and the stage. He watched as she frowned when she glanced at her phone. She had the ringer on silent, but it appeared to be vibrating._

 _"_ _Sorry," she leaned over and whispered to him, the smell of her perfume hitting him again. "I could feel my phone vibrating in my clutch. It's work. I am going to have to step out and take this. I'm afraid it might be a crime scene requesting my presence."_

 _Andy just nodded; both knew it wasn't polite to talk during the symphony, but work was work. He noted her movements as she glanced at the program. She frowned and shook her head, pointing to the song that was playing. They weren't close to intermission, but she'd have to duck out as soon as the song finished. She gave him a sad smile and shrug, and he returned it with a shrug too. As the song ended, she collected her things and moved quickly out of her seat. He followed, which apparently was a surprise to her when she looked back as he held open the theater door._

 _"_ _You didn't have to leave," she sighed, shaking her head as she dug out her phone again. "I'm sorry. I am not exactly on call, but I am sometimes requested at crime scenes."_

 _"_ _It's fine," he waved at her as she dialed her phone. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk around in the lobby area, giving her some privacy. He looked up when she walked toward him. She held up her phone._

 _"_ _Duty calls," she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I have to leave, but please, go back and enjoy the rest of the symphony."_

 _"_ _You know," he pointed at her, "this is a pretty sneaky way to get out of that dinner. I told you it wasn't a big deal, but I know we both came from work, haven't eaten, and well, as I've said, it's the least I can do, to buy you dinner."_

 _She nodded, trying to hold back a small smile, "I would rather go to dinner than stare at a dead body."_

 _"_ _Oh, warms my heart," he clutched his chest, now chuckling. "Do you say that to all the guys?" Andy teased, grinning at her. "Right now, I can't be that guy, who left in the middle of a concert and then tried to sneak back inside."_

 _"_ _Please stay and enjoy," Sharon said, now clasping her hands in front of her, her clutch in her hands. "My dead body isn't reason to ruin your evening."_

 _Andy chuckled again, "You have a funny way of putting things. I'm sorry we couldn't get dinner. I was looking forward to it, looking forward to chatting with you. The symphony is fantastic but being quiet the whole time does put a slight damper on it."_

 _"_ _Oh," Sharon pursed her lips, "I thought that's why you enjoyed it-no talking to me required."_

 _"_ _On the contrary," he nodded and then shook his head, the awkwardness almost building. He looked away._

 _"_ _I should go," she said. "Again, sorry about dinner, but thank you for coming tonight. You'll have to let me know how the rest of the evening goes."_

 _"_ _Will do," he said, putting his hands in his pockets again. "I'd suggest you enjoy your evening, but you know,' he shrugged, "dead body."_

 _"_ _Yes, it's not exactly my preference. Night, Andy," she said quietly._

 _"_ _Night, Sharon," he said, nodding to her. "I will let you know about the rest of the symphony."_

 _"_ _Looking forward to it," she said as she stepped away, pulling her keys from her clutch._

Andy looked to his phone now, standing in his house, and before he could talk himself out of it, he called her. It rang-once, twice, and as he was about to hang up the phone, she answered.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I hope you are not calling me from a new crime scene. I just walked in the door after filing my report on my last one," she stated.

"No, not at all," he said quickly. "In fact, it isn't a work call. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I didn't know you'd been at work this long. I was calling to give you that update from the symphony."

"Oh?" Sharon asked. "That sounds lovely, the symphony, I mean. My dead body was not, and the officer involved created quite a mess for himself. Sorry, I'm not going to talk work right now."

"I'll let you get settled at home. Really didn't mean to bother you. We can just talk sometime at work," he said, dropping into his recliner. He pinched the bridge of his nose again; the headache was back and throbbing.

"Andy," she cleared her voice and paused, "I'm glad you called. I just got done talking to my son on my drive home, a somewhat disappointing call. He'd hoped to come for a visit, but now, work is an issue. I can't fault him for that because it's been the story of my life too. So, thank you for taking my mind off that disappointment."

"Sorry to hear that," he nodded. "I will tell you that while the rest of the music was great, the company was disappointing too. I missed having someone there to share the enjoyment. I realized part of why I have enjoyed the symphony is that I've been able to go with someone who truly enjoys it. Besides that, I skipped any decent dinner, came home, and I made myself eggs and toast for dinner. That screams a good time."

Sharon started laughing on the phone, and when she finally stopped, she started to speak and started laughing again. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry, but you saying that-you have no idea that I'm standing here in my kitchen with two bags of groceries. I contemplated that same thought in the grocery store. I did buy eggs and bread, but as I was almost ready to check out, I decided on a pre-made salad at the last minute with one of those rotisserie chickens. I can't tell you how close I was to just making eggs."

"Great minds think alike," he offered in a teasing tone. "Anyway, I'll let you get to your dinner, but I did want to thank you again for the tickets and tell you that I hope we can maybe do a raincheck on the whole night. It was fun, and I really like listening to great music like that with someone who appreciates it and can explain it to me."

"I think you are selling yourself short," Sharon said. "You have learned a great deal about the symphony, but I agree that it is more enjoyable to attend anything with someone, with a friend."

"We agree on that, and it had me thinking," he said, again, pinching his nose. He took a deep breath, "Look, crazy idea, but I really enjoy going to baseball games. I think you know that. Provenza usually goes with me. He can't go next weekend, and I wanted to see if you were available? I'm hoping that maybe you are not on call to hang out with a dead body, and maybe, you might be interested? I know you mentioned your son played baseball, so I thought you might actually like watching it."

"Baseball, oh, like the Dodgers?" Sharon asked. "I don't want you to have to drag me to a game. I watch baseball, yes, but I am not an avid Dodger fan. I might be embarrassing even. I don't know any of the players, haven't for a very long time."

"You don't have to be one, a huge fan, just come," he offered, gesturing to himself as he sat in his chair. "I mean, as long as you don't come rooting for the other team, it's okay. Honestly, though, don't worry about it. It was a thought, you know, since Provenza can't go. I wanted to thank you for being so kind and taking me to the symphony now twice. I just thought a game might be fun, and you can talk as much as you want at a game; it's not quiet like the symphony."

"Oh, ahh, well, I can check my schedule," she said. "I don't want to hold you up if you want to ask someone else."

"Game is Saturday afternoon, 1:00," he explained. "If that's a problem-"

"Saturday is fine," she said quickly. Andy pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it, as if that would answer anything for him. She'd gone from the 'checking her schedule' excuse to agreeing in just a couple of seconds.

"Wait, I thought you said you needed to check your schedule, right?" he asked.

"I'm checking; Saturday works. My son was going to try and come then, so thank you for the distraction," she told him.

"Oh, well, great," he flashed a smile. "I mean, it's great you can go. I'm sorry you can go because your son cancelled. So, how do you want to do this?"

"Do this?" Sharon asked.

"You know, the game," he gestured again to himself. "It seems a little crazy for both of us to drive. Parking is expensive and annoying. I can pick you up if you like."

"I suppose that is the best idea, and you do know where I live," she told him.

"Great!" Andy exclaimed, trying to reign in his excitement. "Lunch is included, as long as you don't mind something from the stadium. I am joking," he said quickly before she could respond. "I mean, I thought we could snack there, and if you're hungry after, I'll be happy to feed you."

"Hmm, well, I enjoy a good Dodger Dog," she stated.

"Really, you? I figured you for a health nut," Andy said.

"I can kick back and have a good time," she teased. "I have raised two kids, so I understand game food."

"Sorry, right," he shook his head. "The offer stands for the afternoon-whatever food you want."

"This sounds like too much of a repayment from any symphony tickets," she explained. "I've told you none of it is necessary, and I never purchased those tickets; Gavin always sends me his tickets to use."

"I want to do this," he said quickly, and before she could say anything that would change the plans, he added, "I'm already looking forward to next weekend. I can't wait to show you something I really enjoy."


	13. Chapter 13

He'd checked the weather report. She'd checked the weather report. Neither expected rain; it hadn't been in the forecast, but as they stood inside the stadium near the concessions, dripping wet, both weren't sure whether to laugh or cry.

They started laughing because that's really all that made sense.

Sharon looked up at him and shrugged. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I checked the forecast-" he started to say.

She nodded, "I did too. It's raining anyway."

"I'm seeing that," he said, wiping off his face. "It really is coming down out there."

"It is," she agreed. "Thanks for the new hat, though. You didn't have to buy me a Dodger hat. My old one, actually, my son's old one, is rather sad looking; I have to admit." Sharon looked down at the old, tattered hat in her hands. She'd found it in Ricky's room, really the guest room now, in the closet. He still had a few boxes of things at the house, his Dodger hat included. He'd told her that he would wear it when he came home for a visit. Today, she'd found it for the game.

"Everyone needs a good Dodger hat. This way, you can return your son's hat to his box of things, and when he comes home next, you can both go to a game, hats and all," he said with a small smile.

"Well, thanks, and I never would have expected the new hat to be so useful. At least I didn't soak all of my hair," she chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just happy we got through most of the game; although, this is the worst 7th inning stretch I've seen," he grinned.

"Agreed," she nodded. The rain had started during the bottom of the 7th inning. The clouds had rolled in, and before people could really comment on the dark clouds, the sky opened. It had almost been a freak rain event, and it was still pouring while they tried to wait it out.

"Can I get you anything?" Andy asked, eyeing her. "Need something to drink or eat? Sorry, this really stinks for the game. I was having a good time."

"Me too, and no, I'm fine. I had that Dodger Dog when the game started. I'm set, really," she offered.

"Right, because a single hotdog over two hours ago now," he checked his watch, "is really filling, not to mention the dripping wet aspect of things. I'm realizing now, though, that with the two of us being soaked, dinner out isn't really a great idea."

Sharon made a face, that realization hitting her too, but then, she gave him a small smile, "The game was more than enough. I didn't come along just for the promise of food. I'll be fine; neither of us will starve. I don't need to go out to eat."

"See, that's where you are wrong," he said, turning slightly toward her. It was crowded as people waited out the rain, and it was almost hard to hear. "I keep promising to take you to dinner, just as a simple way to show my thanks. Every single time, that idea is ruined. It's like fate isn't allowing me to just be kind, to just take you to dinner."

"We came to a game; we had a hotdog," she rattled off the activities and glanced up at him. "I'd say it was a good day, no repayment necessary. You need to stop keeping score. A friendship isn't about keeping score."

"Friendship," he nodded, repeating it. "So, we're friends? I mean, I hope we are. We've never discussed it."

Sharon pursed her lips and searched his eyes, "Not many people call me Sharon. It's something I reserve for my friends. I thought we had crossed into friendship. We certainly don't get along like this at work."

Andy raised his eyebrows, almost surprised at her admission, but then, he nodded, "You're right. We should act like friends at work because I think we are friends."

"Really?" Sharon held back a smile. "It wasn't long ago that I heard you had especially coined a few nicknames for me. I mean, I'm all for civility, but-" she paused, eyeing him. She had a teasing tone in her voice, and Andy held back his grin, as he looked to the floor.

"Okay, fine, you got me. In my past, I may have labeled you with a few choice nicknames. I'm over that, almost like the kid on the playground that makes fun of the girl," he admitted.

"Ahh," she crossed her arms, and she smiled slightly at him when he glanced at her. "I always found in those cases there was maybe more to the teasing."

"Such as?" Andy said, raising his eyebrows at her. The two were walking a thin line, almost flirting, but neither wanted to admit it.

"Toothpick?" she offered him as she pulled a box out of her purse, quickly changing the topic. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, completely surprised. She gave a playful shrug, "You told me you like toothpicks when you are nervous."

"You have a box of toothpicks in your purse?" Andy asked, taking one from her outstretched hand.

"I don't carry them like some concealed weapon. I brought them along today. I was making my coffee this morning, saw them in my cabinet, and I decided to put them in my purse for you. I didn't know if you'd want one."

Andy continued to chew on the toothpick as he locked eyes with her. "So, you are nervous then," she gestured toward him.

He gave her a puzzled look, "Why would you say that?"

"You're a regular beaver there with that toothpick," she said, putting her hand up to her face to contain her laughter. "Andy, you've almost chewed that down."

He frowned, but he still continued to chew on the toothpick, "Somehow, a rainy afternoon has brought out this almost playful side of you. Just to recap-we're friends. You decided some time ago we were friends, that I was picking on you as some sign of friendship, and then, today, you thought of me while making your morning coffee and brought along toothpicks for my nervous habit."

"Well, you bought me a hat," she said, touching it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Andy asked.

Sharon shrugged, "You've been intent on 'paying me back' as you continue to say for weeks now. I didn't do anything deserving of some payback, and I don't keep score. I offered you tickets, mine included, to take your daughter to the symphony, oh, and that was after I listened to you at my condo a few times regarding family issues. You turned my offer of two tickets around, and we ended up at the symphony, not once, but twice. You've been insistent on taking me to dinner, and you've been civil, even friendly at work lately, no name calling."

Andy shook his head, trying to follow her, "I'm still trying to figure out your point."

Sharon crossed her arms, and she gave him a look, "Need I spell it out more?"

"I'd kinda be grateful if you did," Andy nodded. "I mean, I'm just trying to be a decent guy. I know from what you've said you don't get to hang around many, aren't even married to one, but this is what a nice guy looks like and does," he said, gesturing to himself.

Sharon hummed, her arms still crossed as she eyed him. Her eyes had a sparkle to them, one he hadn't seen much, never at work. She let out her breath, and the two turned when several people pushed toward them.

"Official rain delay," Andy groaned and pointed at the television screen overhead, giving her a glance and a shrug. "So?"

"I might work in IA, but I still am a detective," Sharon said, trying to pull them back into the original conversation. "While things might have started one way-" she said, hoping he would finish her thought.

"Okay, yeah, we are friends!" Andy almost exclaimed. "I didn't think that was a debate. I suppose I was surprised to hear you admit it. I'm not exactly of your social standards."

"You're judging me?" Sharon eyed him.

"No, that's not what I was saying. I just meant that we've always been on opposite sides of the desk at work. I've been the screw up, and you've kept me on the straight and narrow, as much as possible. I guess what you are getting at is that through all that, an odd, unexpected friendship emerged, right?"

Sharon pursed her lips again and gave him a small shrug. She'd been doing that often since they'd run in from the rain.

Andy gave her an odd look, "Something is different with you today. You've almost been feisty, but I don't think that's the right word. I know we don't hang out regularly, but I can tell something is different."

"Ahh," Sharon looked over to the television screen and gestured to it, ignoring his comment, "Looks like the rain delay is going to be at least 45 minutes."

Andy glanced that way and nodded, "Stay or go?"

Sharon looked down at her wet jeans, her wet blue t-shirt, and reached up to touch her damp hair. Andy watched her, and he nodded, "We can go. I'm soaked, and I think we got the gist of the game."

"With the Dodgers losing 5-0, are you sure you don't mind?" Sharon asked. "I will stay if you want to stay; I know you love baseball, and there's still a chance they could rally."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sadly, I think the Dodgers are done today. I love being in warm, drying clothing more than sticking around for a losing game, but don't tell Provenza," he winked. He threw the small bit of the toothpick he still had left into the trash can. Sharon reached into her purse and pulled out the box, pulling one from it, and offering it to him. He eyed her.

"Sorry, force of habit, like with my kids," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to touch your toothpick."

"No, it's fine. That wasn't what I was thinking," he said, reaching for it, his eyes locked on hers. "Let's go before the rain gets worse. You good with that?"

"Yes," she agreed. "I've had a great time, but I will be glad to get a hot shower."

Andy gestured toward the exit, "Let's get going. I'll take you home, and we can figure out another time for this dinner I still owe you."

Sharon looked back over her shoulder as they maneuvered through the crowd, and once they were walking side by side, she gave him a small glance, "I will agree to figuring out this dinner as soon as you can admit to me the intentions behind it." Andy rolled his eyes, glancing toward her as they walked, but he didn't say anything more.

The two didn't have an opportunity to talk as they worked their way through the crowds and out to the parking lot. Andy's car was a good distance away, and the rain made the walk worse. The two started a light jog as they got closer to the car and the rain increased. Finally, they reached the car, and he held the door for her as she got inside. Andy ran around to his door, and once both were inside the dry car, Andy let out his breath.

"Wow, it's raining harder than I thought," he said, looking behind his seat for something to wipe off the water. Sharon started to squeeze at her shirt and then her hair.

"I can't believe the news didn't have this in the forecast. It's like a small monsoon!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he pulled up a sweatshirt, an old LAPD one, from his backseat. "Here," he nodded to her. "You're welcome to wear this or just dry off with it."

She looked at him, almost checking to see if he was certain, and then, she took the sweatshirt and wiped off her arms and face. "Thank you, much better," she said, offering it to him.

"I'll be okay," he gestured for her to keep it. "Please, keep yourself warm."  
"Your sweatshirt-I insist," she said, handing it back to him. He frowned.

"Why are you so resistant to kindness?" Andy asked.

Sharon turned slightly toward him, "I'm not. I believe in sharing, in kindness being reciprocal."

"When was the last time you allowed someone in your personal life to be truly kind to you?" Andy asked.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Gavin is always doing things for me."

"You don't fight him," Andy pointed out as he said it as almost a question.

"There's nothing to fight. It's Gavin," she shrugged. "I just know the more I fight, the more he will push for things. Why are you so intent on being so kind? As I said earlier, it's not been the norm between us over the years."

Andy pursed his lips as he looked at her. She tilted her head at him, and he just sighed, "I think you are a nice person. That's something I really didn't see before. I've spent more time with you the last weeks than ever."

"And, why is that?" Sharon said, challenging him.

"Look, if you aren't enjoying our friendship, that's fine," Andy waved. "I thought we had some things in common, some interests we could share. Okay if we talk while I drive?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Thank you for bringing me to the game."

"I promised a game and food. Now, I just feel like a jerk," he admitted. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you," Sharon said, settling into her seat. "I enjoyed the game."

"You did?" Andy said, glancing at her. "I just thought that with this feisty attitude or whatever," he waved, "you were not having a good time and were just trying to start something."

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I saw a Dodger game in person," she said. "I should thank Provenza for being busy, for giving you an excuse to take me."

"No!" Andy exclaimed, his eyes wide as he glanced over at her. "I mean, let's not talk to Provenza, okay?"

Andy," she said, trying not to grin, but failing at it, as she turned to face him, "I wouldn't speak to your best friend. I promise. I was only teasing."

"It's just that," he waved his hand, "that, that, he wouldn't understand."

"Do you understand?" Sharon asked him, her eyes staring at his.

He looked to her quickly, "I'm not sure I understand you today. Would you look at that moron, trying to turn left from the right lane?" Andy gestured with his hand, trying not to yell at the drivers. The two settled into a comfortable silence while Andy navigated the traffic.

It wasn't that far from the stadium back to Sharon's condo, but the drive took some time with the weather and traffic. Throughout the drive, both seemed to eye each other, but the talking was kept to a minimum. For some reason, there seemed to be a heaviness in the air, an almost awkwardness that hadn't been there earlier.

As Andy pulled into her condo complex, he cleared his throat. Sharon turned toward him, "Listen, Sharon," he started, and he smiled at her when she looked at him. He couldn't help it. She gave him a small smile as he pulled up to stop by the front door. He looked down and then let out his breath, "I am really glad we are friends, have become friends. You're nothing like I really thought, and that's a huge compliment to you. You're kind, funny, caring, and I could go on, but I really enjoy spending time with you. I feel like we have things in common, even if we're coming from different angles. What Jack has done to you is total crap, and I am ashamed of myself for even thinking of him as a friend. Talking to you, though, it gives me some insight as to what my family had to deal with as I was hitting rock bottom and even climbing out of that. I know I'm in a much better place. I know that I can slip at any time, something you almost saw. I just really have to say all of this," he gestured between them, "has taken me by surprise, and I enjoy spending time with you."

She pursed her lips, and then, she shook her head, almost trying to shake off the redness that was creeping up on her face, "This, you, have been quite a surprise to me too. I've enjoyed getting to know you better. It's refreshing to just talk, no judgement, and really, to just be open with someone."

"Well," he gestured again as he looked down at his wet shirt, "In the interest of being open, I feel I need to tell you something, something that might change this," he gestured, "even could cause a rift."

"A rift?" she asked, eying him. He looked over at her.

"I believe I have, or I am," he amended, "developing feelings for you. I feel like such an idiot, like a teenager. Guys my age don't do this," he sighed, but he focused again, trying to catch her glance. "I'm trying to respect our friendship, our work situation, but I'm finding it hard to do. I know nothing is reciprocated. I know you're just being kind, helping out a loser of a guy. I can't believe I'm even saying this, thinking this, with you being married. I know it's wrong; Provenza and I have always had a pact to stay away from married women. That's not right, and that makes all that I'm feeling and have said just, just," he shook his head and looked away, out his window where the rain had finally stopped.

The car was quiet for a few moments, just the sound of the wipers moving intermittently could be heard. Andy couldn't look at her; he knew he'd messed up, but these feelings had been getting stronger and stronger, until he knew he finally just had to tell her before he made a bigger mistake. He felt her touch his arm, the typical arm pat from a friend. She gripped it, lightly, though, tugging for him to look at her. When he finally turned to her, she had shifted and was much closer to him.

"It's reciprocated," she said in a very low voice, her eyes meeting his. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, gently, her hand on the back of his head, and before he could do anything more, she pulled back, opened the door, and she stepped out, walking toward her building, while he sat there dumbfounded.


	14. Chapter 14

He couldn't stop glancing down at his gym bag. Provenza had already asked him why he was infatuated with a smelly gym bag, and Andy had deflected that conversation. He knew he needed to focus on his reports; he had plenty of work to do, but that stupid sweatshirt was sticking out of his gym bag. He hadn't even worn it, but it was there, just taunting him.

Andy had last shared that sweatshirt with Sharon after the freak monsoon that had popped up during the baseball game, now three days ago. He should have done something, anything, really. He had messed up, and he just wanted to go back in time and do things differently. Sharon had surprised him, surprised him that she seemed to reciprocate the growing feelings he was having for her. "It's reciprocated," he kept hearing her say in her low, almost sexy voice, certainly not a tone he'd heard her use at work. It had been that fast-she'd said that, kissed him, and she was gone, not a single glance back at him. He knew too because he'd sat there, just staring at her as she walked into her building. He sat there long after too, almost wishing, hoping she would reappear again. She didn't, and he knew now he'd messed up. He hadn't done anything. He'd frozen, not sure whether to call, text, email, or go after her. Instead, he'd done NOTHING. He'd sat there in his car for at least a half hour, thinking over everything, trying to figure out everything, until he realized he was utterly confused and unsure of what to do. Now, it was an embarrassing three days later, and he'd been radio silence with Sharon. In his defense, she'd been the same way. She certainly was a mystery to him, and her actions were leaving him in a state of turmoil.

A paper wad landed on his desk, and he turned and rolled his eyes at Provenza, "What?"

"Done with that report?" Provenza asked, gesturing for it. Andy sighed and stood, the report in hand.

"I finished it 10 minutes ago," he said, walking across the room and dropping it on his desk. "Done with your crossword for today?"

"I might be if I wasn't tracking down reports," Provenza said, clearly irritated. Andy gestured at him and started back to his desk. He paused, as did everyone, when they heard heels clicking in the hallway. He looked to the chief's office, and yes, as he thought she was still working. That could only mean one person with heels sounding like that walking around Major Crimes. He snapped his head up as she walked in, Gavin Baker at her side.

Andy saw her eyes dart around the room, and he could tell they glanced toward his desk. His eyes met hers when she spotted him, obviously out of place, and she locked eyes with him for just a moment before Gavin started speaking and captured her attention. Andy put his hands in his pockets and stood there by Julio's desk.

"Ahh, my favorite crime unit," he said sarcastically. "I just keep seeing all of you."

"Gavin," Andy nodded to him, almost an acknowledgement from the whole team. "Just a guess that you are here to see the chief."

"Right you are, Lieutenant," he smirked. "I've been saying you're a sharp one-your mind and your dress," he smirked his eyes glancing at Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Anytime we have Chief and Stroh in the same conversation, it's no surprise you show up, both of you," he nodded to Gavin and then looked over at Sharon. She had put her hands in her jacket pockets, and she nodded to the team.

"Gentlemen, we will be with Chief Johnson," she stated and let her eyes linger on Andy just a moment. He stood there, looking back at her, and then, the pair walked toward Brenda's office.

"Chief is digging a hole," Julio said under his breath, just loudly enough for the team to hear. Andy nodded as he walked back to his desk, hoping to catch a glance of Sharon in the chief's office. Instead, he caught the chief, up from her desk, shutting her blinds. As Andy sat down, he caught sight of Sharon, seated in the office with Gavin. Work was tense, and right now, it had nothing to do with his developing feelings for a certain captain.

The rest of the day passed without incident, but without any conversation with Sharon either. She and Gavin left the chief's office with the chief, all probably on their way to Pope's office. As the day was winding down, Andy decided to make a cup of coffee for his evening. He had plans to attend a meeting before going home, and the coffee at his meetings was usually awful. He nodded to Provenza as he walked by, his travel mug in hand, and he wasn't surprised to find Provenza following him.

"Coffee for your meeting?" Provenza asked as he followed Andy into the break room. Andy nodded and walked to the machine.

"Tired, and these last couple weeks here with Chief," Andy shook his head. "She's digging a deep hole, Provenza. I'm not sure she's going to get over this fascination with Stroh."

"Well, we can agree on that, and as long as we are on fascinations or really infatuations, what is going on with you?" Provenza said, pulling up a stool to sit across the counter from Andy. "I'm not stupid, Flynn."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, eyebrows raised as he poured water into the coffee pot. "I'm not following."

"Yesterday, to start, you made some comment about the game from the weekend, the rain," he gestured. "You stopped yourself because you realized you were admitting to being there." Andy gave him a quick glance, and he looked back to the coffee pot. "I'm also good at my job and can't help but see the stares you are giving the captain, Flynn, THE CAPTAIN," he said loudly, his cheeks turning red, "every single time she walks into the room. Spill it."

Andy sighed and put his hands on the counter, "You know, I really despise you sometimes."

"Feeling is mutual, nothing I didn't know or agree with myself regarding you. Continue," Provenza said quickly, gesturing at Andy.

"We kissed," Andy shrugged, dropping his head to look at the floor. "We kissed after the Dodger game. Sorry I didn't go with you; I took her. I like her Provenza."

"Are you out of your mind? It's the captain! She's married, you fool!" Andy exclaimed.

"I'm well aware!" Andy said. "She's also been legally separated a long time. Look, I've learned a lot about her the last months. It's been longer than you think. I first showed up there, almost drunk back before Christmas!"

"Before Christmas! It's July!" Provenza almost yelled and dropped his voice. "Are you sleeping with the captain?"

"No! I told you we've kissed. That's it, and that just happened a couple days ago. We've become friends. Back before Christmas, I went there actually looking for Jack. It was after that case with Gracie. I wanted to drink, and I figured I'd drink with my old pal, Jack. It's something I regret, but at the same time, I really started to get to know Sharon."

"Sharon," Provenza said, throwing up his arms. "You've personalized her!"

"She is a person, a great one, and I was wrong to think Jack was a decent human being. That night, I'm very grateful to her. She kept me from drinking, even was pretty hard on me, but since then, we've talked several times. I even have asked her advice about Nic's wedding. Recently, we started going to different events, outings," he shrugged, "together. It's been good."

"What outings?" Provenza said, eyeing him.

"She offered me tickets to the symphony, really for Nic and me. Nic couldn't go, so Sharon and I went. We went a second time, and then, we just went to the Dodger game. I'm hoping to take her to dinner."

Provenza shook his head, "You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Trying to get on her good side isn't going to help you at work. She's all over our division."

"She's all over Chief because as you and I both just discussed, Chief continues to mess up. She's on thin ice, and we know that. Sharon is a good cop, and she actually wants to help Chief. We haven't even talked about it, but I've stepped back to look at this, and I can see it. Sharon cares, and I care about her."

"She's going to make life miserable for you, for all of us, when you sleep with her and discard her. That's not going to work with this one. She's not some flight attendant or girl we usually pick up from the beach. She works here, and you can't sleep with her and expect things to stay the same."

"That's not the goal!" Andy exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. "I mean, sure," he said with a small smile as his mind wandered, "would I like to sleep with her? Oh, yeah," he nodded. "That thought has crossed my mind, but I respect her too. She's fun to be around, and I just like myself when I'm around her. That's the kind of relationship I want."

"It's worse than I thought," Provenza huffed. "You want a relationship with her? Flynn, even I didn't think that's where this conversation was going."

"Yeah, well, if you had told me that back in December, I wouldn't have either. I admit that I'm lonely, but she is too. It's like we have found we have a lot in common through all this. We like being together. I don't know what the future holds. I mean, I can't even decide what to do since she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Provenza asked, eyebrows raised. "You weren't even man enough to do that. That almost doesn't surprise me," he chuckled. "She runs the show for everything, even kissing your sorry self."

"Would you stop? We were talking, and it just happened," Andy stated. "I haven't decided what to do with that."

"So, you're just letting this sit? No wonder she was staring you down earlier!" Provenza exclaimed.

"She was staring at me?" Andy smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"It was hard to see, yes," Provenza said, rolling his eyes. "Are you going to tell the chief?"

"What's to tell right now?" Andy shrugged. "We saw how well she did with Daniels and Gabriel. We're not even some couple. No, I'm not going to say anything. There's nothing to say. A kiss is just a kiss."

"I swear this is going to come back and bite you, all of us," Provenza pointed at Andy. "I'm warning you."

"Sure, whatever," Andy shrugged. "I warned you not to sleep with Liz again after that dog of hers ate her ring, but you did anyways, for some time after that. How about we just agree to disagree."

"Don't bring up Liz! That's totally different," Provenza pointed out.

"Why is it different? You were married to her, so it's okay to go back for the quickie now and then? Nope, I'm not buying that. Here, I have a chance at a real adult relationship, and I'm going to ask you just keep your mouth to yourself. I won't share, and I won't ask your opinion. Deal?" Andy looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Great," he huffed, gesturing at Andy, "you're even offering deals like she does."

Andy continued through his evening, his mind often wandering to thoughts of Sharon. He'd really messed up and didn't know how to proceed. He felt stupid and knew he needed to face the problem head on; he needed to call her. After suffering through a second meeting, because tonight, it did feel like he was suffering through the meeting, he barely said a word to anyone as he made his way to his car. Even that brought back thoughts of her, of Sharon, from when he'd been stabbed. She'd been firm, but kind to him, even if back then he just wanted to argue with her. He'd believed she was out to get him, to make things not what they really were, but it was easy to see now that she was just doing her job, and even more, was being kind. He glanced at his dashboard; it was late, but he resolved to call her when he got home. This wasn't the type of conversation to have as he drove through Los Angeles.

Andy was shocked as he pulled into his driveway to find Sharon parked in front of his house. He almost ran over his bushes because he was staring at her car and not paying attention to his driving. As he got out of his car, she climbed out of hers and walked across his lawn toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked when he found his voice. He had his suit coat slung over his arm, and he noted she had taken off her suit coat and just had on a blouse and a skirt. He couldn't stop staring at her lips, her hair, imagining running his hands through her hair while he kissed those lips again. He focused on her, though; she'd driven all the way to his house.

"Hot date?" she teased, nodding to his car, almost a hesitant expression on her face. "I've been here a couple hours."

"Really?" he sighed, shaking his head. Sharon started toward the steps, and he followed, almost like this was a normal occurrence. She sat on the steps, stretching out her long legs, and he sat down next to her, their shoulders almost touching.

"I didn't come to your condo to pursue you, you know?" he said turning toward her. "None of this was something I planned, something I'm trying to get out of you."

"I know," she nodded and interlocked her hands over her knees as she readjusted. "I didn't offer the symphony tickets, the first ones," she clarified as her eyes met his, "to lure you on some date."

Andy raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Okay, what about the second ones?"

"What about the baseball game?" she fired back at him, the two now looking at each other. Andy finally broke and started to chuckle as he dropped his head. It was a lovely summer evening, and the temperature was just perfect to sit outside.

"Okay, maybe I was figuring things out," he admitted.

"Maybe I was too, or maybe I wasn't sure I wanted to figure out things," Sharon stated. "I do apologize I was called out for a case that night. I was rather looking forward to the symphony and dinner."

Andy frowned slightly, "Could have fooled me. You kept telling me dinner wasn't necessary."

"I did," she nodded as she admitted it. "Dinner meant real conversation, outside of work talk, family talk, all of it, and I'm not sure I was then ready for that. It meant admitting there was more to our outings than just a set of tickets."

"Okay," Andy nodded. "I need to confess that Provenza wasn't busy for the Dodger game. In fact, he wanted to go to the game with me, but I wanted to take you. I guess it seemed like a simple way to spend time with you, almost like a date without looking like a dinner date. I've been realizing for some time like you, Sharon," he said, his eyes meeting hers as they sat there.

"You're the first man who has made me want to deal with my past," she admitted, stating the words slowly as she glanced at him. Their eyes locked momentarily, and Andy nodded before he spoke again.

"So, tell me," Andy said, changing subjects, as he scraped his foot along his step and looked at it, "Chief is in real trouble, yes?"

Sharon pursed her lips and tilted her head toward him, her long hair hanging down, framing her face, "I drove all the way here, sat in my car for two hours, and you want to talk about work, specifically your chief?"

Andy shrugged, "I could see it in your face, Gavin's face too, that Chief is digging a hole, a big one. Provenza and I are worried."

"As you should be," Sharon said, pursing her lips as she nodded.

"You still think there's a leak?" Andy asked.

"You still at odds with your ex?" Sharon asked, eyeing him.

"Okay, so that's an 'absolutely' to answer both questions," he said, glancing at her. "Look, I'm not sure what we do here."

Sharon, with her hands still wrapped around her knees, looked at Andy again, "What would you like to do? I mean," she sighed, "with me?"

"Oh, well," he flashed a grin, "I mean, I am a guy, after all. I can think of a lot of things I'd like to do with you, to you," he tilted his head back and forth in a joking tone.

Sharon started to laugh, and she reached over and swatted at his arm, "I'm not good at this. I don't have some long dating record. That's why I asked you, the expert," she said with a solid nod.

"Listen," he frowned, "I think a lot of what you've heard about me is just talk, a lot, not all," he admitted. She kept her eyes trained on him while he continued. "I certainly have dated; I've been single now over 20 years. I haven't had a lot of relationships, and while we haven't discussed specifics, I guess what I'm trying to say is that after all this time, I think I'm looking for one, a relationship. I'm kinda over the one-night things, the casual dates, the women-many of whom are younger. One of the things I think I've realized about you that I like is that you, we, for one, have a lot in common. You're set in your career, and you've raised your family. I guess the first thing we discuss is what you want because we may not want the same things, and that's okay."

Sharon nodded as she listened, and when Andy turned his attention to her, she gestured with her hands, "I hope I'm not overstepping here," she paused and shook her head. "I'm not sure that's the right word, but I hope I can explain myself. I'm not sure what I want, what this might be with us. You do something to me," she smiled warmly at him. "I can't explain it, but you make me want to take action. It's been a very long time since I've felt that feeling. I've been okay with my life because it was fine, okay," she added. "I don't like how things are anymore. I want something different. I want to feel alive again," she said with a small shrug. "I suppose that I want to feel like a desirable woman, and I haven't felt that in years. I somehow was okay with letting that feeling go. For so long, I was okay with being just mom or just a police officer; Jack left me, and it took a long time to get my life in order, to pick up myself, but I did. I suppose during that, I lost some of my identity, and I didn't even see it slip away. I was focused on my kids, my career. Something with you," she shook her head, "I've gone out on a few dates, people I knew or a friend of a friend situation. None of those ended well. I guess I could finish the night content still being alone, but something changed recently. I can't even put my finger on it, but it's been very recent. I enjoyed our talks, now as I look back on them, but at the time, I saw them as just helping out a colleague, even maybe a friend. Lately, I've found myself hoping to run into you at work, not dreading every single moment I spend with Major Crimes and hoping that we are maybe interested in seeing each other more."

Andy, looking at her hands, reached for one of them and clasped it in his. He cleared his throat, "I would very much like to see you more. I can't believe I'm saying this," he dropped his head in a low chuckle, "but I'm interested in spending time with you, going place with you, and I hope you aren't looking for just a one-night physical relationship. I'm going to be honest and tell you I've slept with my share of women over the years, but almost none were more than a one-time thing. I feel differently about you."

Sharon shifted and put her free hand on his knee before she spoke again, looking at him, "I'm not necessarily up on current dating protocol, and I am also no expert as you seem to be in that area. I'm going to go out on a limb and admit that sleeping with you is almost terrifying me right now."

"That bad?" Andy pulled back slightly to gauge her.

"No," she said, patting his leg, as she locked eyes on him, "the opposite. I haven't wanted to sleep with anyone for some time, and I am restraining myself right now because I am very attracted to you. That's part of the problem. I feel that if we jump to that, we could ruin anything else. I don't want to be one of your forgotten, one-night women."

"Trust me," Andy said eyeing her, "I wouldn't forget you."

Sharon smiled and moved her hand to mess with his shirt, "I keep asking myself if this is all too insane, if I'm the typical cop going after someone at work. I keep wondering what my office will think, what your office will think, what my kids will think, what-" she stopped talking when his eyes met hers.

"What do you think?" Andy said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I think I want to live again, I want to be happy. I want to be free," she said, a single nod confirming it.

"Free?" Andy asked, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Gavin has been holding my divorce papers for years now," Sharon admitted, now looking at the ground. "He had Jack served with them yesterday. It's what I want. I finally want to be completely free of Jack," she admitted.

"Wow" Andy said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "We hadn't even talked. I know I was almost avoiding you, or at least, I was avoiding anything related to talking about that kiss."

"This isn't about you; it's not JUST about you," she specified. "I didn't know how a conversation would end with you, but spending time with you, kissing you," she paused and pursed her lips, "it made me realize that regardless of how things went with us, I wanted to end things with Jack. Starting something with you would be the icing on the cake, but you were at least the bight side I needed to push myself, that feeling that there is more to life than waiting for Jack."

"I can be good with that," Andy nodded. "I can't promise that I'm going to be any good at real dating, any sort of relationship. That's not been my style, and I did a horrible job with my marriage."

"Well," she said, drawing out the word as she tilted her head toward him, "I can say the same. My husband left me, and that definitely leaves one feeling like he or she has failed," she frowned. "I feel abandoned, but I too," she sighed and shook her head. "He left me over 20 years ago, and you would think I've built up my self-confidence, but in regard to dating, I certainly have not."

"I can be that guy," he flashed a smile and winked at her, "pumping you up with self-confidence, making you realize you are an amazing person because you are."

Sharon chuckled, and then, she sighed, "I'm not sure where this might go."

"Me either," Andy shrugged. "We are going to argue."

"We are," Sharon nodded in agreement. "We do at work sometimes, and we just are, are," she paused.

"Passionate people?" Andy added. "I think that's part of it. We're stubborn, but we both feel strongly about things. Bottom line, though, we will argue, and that could cause problems."

"We need to be bigger than that," Sharon nodded. "We need to agree to work on those things, work through them."

"You know," Andy said, his hand now resting higher on her leg as he turned her almost into his side, "Arguing means we have to make up sometime too."

Sharon smiled as she looked down at her feet, "That's true, but it could be a disaster if we aren't even compatible."

"Okay, so the car," he shook his head and frowned, "I admit, not my best work. You kissed me, Sharon, not that it was unwelcome, but it caught me off guard. I can kiss better than that. You have to believe me, have to let me try again."

"Good," Sharon said, her eyes sparkling as she grinned at him, a teasing tone in her voice. She looked up at Andy before she continued, "I hoped you would say that because it's one of the reasons I waited three days to talk to you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Come in," she called and tried to school her features when she spotted her office visitor. She finished shuffling her papers and then looked up to him as he closed her office door.

"Morning," she said with a small smile. "I certainly hope your chief didn't send you up here with any bad news today; I'm at the end of my rope with your department."

"Morning," he said, and the way he said it had Sharon freeze and glance up at him again. Something was wrong; she could hear it in his voice. "Listen, I wanted to come up here, tell you in person," he paused, "I can't go out with you tonight."

"Oh," Sharon pursed her lips and dropped her head as she started to nod. She looked through her paperwork, pulling at a file for no reason other than to not look at him. "Ahh, thank you for telling me. I appreciate you taking our discussion from the other night to heart, thinking about things, and at least coming here in person to tell me you'd changed your mind."

"Changed my-" he started to say, and then, he gestured wildly, waving his hands as he continued, "no, no-Sharon, you've got it all wrong. That's not why I came up here. I'm not trying to cancel our date. I mean, I am, but it's not because I changed my mind."

Sharon, who had been trying to keep busy and not look at him, paused and glanced up, her eyes, looking at him over her glasses, "It's not? You just said-"

Andy, who was still standing at the door, moved quickly to sit in the chair across from her desk. He put his hands on the desk to explain to her as he gestured, "Chief's mom died last night. I can't take you out on a date, out to dinner as we'd planned, because we're helping Chief's family make arrangements to go to Georgia." Andy sighed and dropped his head, "Never saw that coming."

"Brenda's mother died!" Sharon said suddenly in a panic. Andy looked up at her, and he could see her eyes darting back and forth trying to register all of the information. "I just saw her; they've been in and out of Major Crimes so many times over the last few years. They were just here; they are here in town, right? Her mom, not her dad, died?" Sharon asked, clearly shocked. She shook her head, "I thought her dad was sick."

"He was; he is," Andy clarified with a nod. "Her dad has had cancer, but her mom dropped dead last night at home, Chief's house."

"Oh no," Sharon put her hand up to her mouth as she took in her breath. "Andy, that is horrible. I am so sorry; I hadn't heard."

Andy shook his head, "No apology, but yeah, it's awful. Fritz called us all late last night. By then, there was nothing we could do, but we all went over there earlier this morning. I'm just getting into work now, and you were my first stop."

"Okay, yes, of course," she nodded, her eyes staring off into the distance. She got lost in her mind, and finally, she shook her head at him. "Poor Brenda. I can't imagine that shock. She lost her mom so suddenly, at her home, and while her dad is sick; it's tragic."

"It is," Andy dropped his head. A moment of silence descended upon them, and then, Andy cleared his throat to look up at Sharon. She was still sitting there in an almost shock, staring off again. He quietly said, "So about our dinner-"

"Oh, I'm awful!" Sharon exclaimed, snapping out of her daze. She met Andy's gaze and gave him a small smile, "I'm so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion when you walked in her, assuming you had thought it over and had decided we shouldn't try this."

Andy eyed her, a neutral expression on his face, "I hate that you doubted me, that you would think I'd just give up that easily. I do still want to take you to dinner, but once again, we're going to have to put dinner on hold. I apologize. I just need to be there to help Chief, to help the team."

"Of course, of course," Sharon shook her head. "I misread the situation; I have no other excuse. I got my hopes up after the other night, and here, I thought you'd come to let me down easily."

"I don't scare away easily," he said with a quick wink as he tried to lighten the mood. He smiled softly at her, "Besides that, I would have hoped that making out with you for several minutes on my front steps would be clarification enough that I'm very much interested in you, interested in taking you on a date and seeing where this might go."

Sharon let a small chuckle escape as she looked away, her mind drifting, but back to that evening, now a few nights ago. It seemed like more time had gone by, but it hadn't been a week. It felt like longer because things had been busy at work for both of them. She'd also had a day off; Andy had been on call, and this was the first time they'd had time to talk about their personal lives since that night.

"Take all the time you need," she said after her quickly memory as she met his eyes. "That is a great loss to Brenda, to your team. I know the Johnsons are lovely people, well loved by your department. They were always so kind to me. I can still remember helping Brenda's mother with that Christmas dinner in the office."

"Oh yeah," Andy said, sitting back in the chair as he looked up at the ceiling. He crossed his hands over his chest as he tried to remember that day, "That was a good day, a horrible case on Christmas, but Chief's parents made sure we all had a good Christmas dinner. You even sat next to me, between Provenza and me for that dinner. If only we'd figured out we were friend, not foe back then."

"That was the year everyone's plans, mine included, kept being pushed until we all had to cancel," she said, laughing lightly. "Really can't believe her mom is dead. She seemed to be in good health."

"She was in good health," Andy said, sitting up in the chair to look at Sharon. She now was resting her elbow on her desk, her head propped on her hand as she did, thinking back over memories. "I guess it's the typical again, shows you just how short life really is."

"Indeed," Sharon sighed, shaking her head. "I always had that fear, especially when my kids were young, that something would happen to me. The idea that they would be left with only Jack as their parent terrified me, and I remember breathing a huge sigh of relief when Ricky finally turned 18. It was something, that at least if I died, I knew the kids would be okay. It wouldn't be easy, but legally, I knew they were old enough to live on their own, away from Jack's grasp, and I knew my parents would look out for them. Still, while we know our parents are old, it's hard to imagine things ending that quickly. That year," she paused, "the year we just talked about with Christmas, my dad was really sick. I was so upset about missing Christmas because I feared it would be his last. I'm glad it wasn't; I'm so very grateful my parents are still alive. This makes me want to call them."

"Yeah," Andy said, dropping his head as he let out his breath, "my parents died years ago, my dad first while I was in college. My mom lived to see Nic born, but she died before Nate was born. It's one of the reasons I rushed into marriage with Sandra. I knew my mom wasn't doing well, and I knew she wanted grandchildren. I was set on pleasing her, making sure she got to see a grandchild, but I didn't see that I was spiraling out of control. While I hate that I lost my mom that early, I'm glad she never saw me as the screwed up drunk I became. She would have been very disappointed in me; I have always been a disappointment to my family, and I couldn't stand the idea of her knowing that. I miss her every single day. My mistakes would have devastated her."

"You've been doing so well for years, Andy," Sharon frowned and looked at him. "You and I both know everyone has their baggage and makes mistakes. That's something you and I talked about the other night. You mom would have still loved you, mistakes and all. That's what mothers do, unconditional love. I see it with Jack's parents. Deep down, they still love him even if they hated the way he treated us all these years."

Andy just nodded, and the two were quiet a few moments before Andy looked back at her, "So, with Chief, the team-we are going to go over this evening, offer our condolences again, all before they head to Georgia. It was crazy there this morning, and while we spoke to her, she was in such a state, I'm not sure she even registered we were there. Fritz actually set up sort of a calling hour situation this evening, a specific time to come by and visit with them. The team wanted to take some food, but they are leaving for Georgia tomorrow. I think we'll do food when they get back, but tonight, it's the least we can do to go by there."

Sharon nodded as she listened, "I'm sure the family will appreciate it. Your team meant so much to her mom."

"If you'd like to come too-" Andy lifted his eyes to meet hers, a pleading almost in them.

"I don't want to impose," Sharon pursed her lips.

"Sharon, come on," Andy sighed. "You're part of the team, even if you've had the crappy job of trailing behind us for so long. You've had all this talk about some supposed leak and have had to follow us around for months. You belong there too."

"There is a leak, and the timing with this," she gestured in the air, "couldn't be worse. I'm very close to finding the leak."

"It's not me!" Andy said quickly.

Sharon frowned at him, rolling her eyes, "I'm already treading on thin ice agreeing to go to dinner with you. You and I both know if we decide to proceed, I have to inform my superior, Chief Pope, and honestly, we should tell Brenda too. It puts my investigations under the microscope. If I had any suspicion you might be the leak, I can promise you I wouldn't have put any feelings on the line."

"Okay, fine," Andy raised his hands in defense. "We disagree about the leak, mainly because I can't believe anyone I work with would do something so terrible. I know the team, Sharon."

"I do too," she said with a single nod. "We're also treading on thin ice here discussing this further."

"Sorry," he said with a sympathetic smile. "This is one of those areas we discussed being a problem."

"It is," she agreed, "and could still be a problem. We said that nothing is set; nothing is perfect. Anything we decide, regarding a future relationship between us, is going to require effort from both our parts. Now, regarding Brenda and her family, I don't want to be in the way. Brenda and I are not the best of friends, and I don't want to go just because you are asking me as someone you're personally interested in dating."

"I didn't extend the invitation for that reason," he said, eyeing her. "I hope you know I'm not that shallow. The team recognizes you are an extension of us. You and Chief aren't the best of friends, but yeah," he nodded, "I think she'd even be glad you came. You said it yourself that you liked her mom, you like her parents."

"You're right," Sharon pursed her lips again and nodded. "I should stop by to pay my respects with the team. What time?"

"8:00," Andy said. "I thought about pushing our dinner to later tonight, but it just doesn't feel right. I don't want to try and have some nice dinner, a date, with you after that."

"Agreed," Sharon frowned, shaking her head. "Maybe all these mishaps, the dinners that never happened, maybe all of this is a sign we aren't supposed to try this; we aren't supposed to go on a date."

"You really believe that?" Andy asked, frowning at her. "If you are, tell me. I mean, I stepped in here, and you went right to that, thinking I was backing out on you. Is it that? Are you backing out?"

"No," Sharon said quietly, leaning forward to him. She gave a slight roll of her eyes, "I am not going to sit here and talk myself out of this. I just started to let my mind play tricks on me. I would still very much like to go on a date with you and see where this might go."

"Me too," he nodded in agreement. "If anything," he grumbled, slumping a little to make himself look pitiful, "I have to prove to you that I can give a woman a decent kiss."

Sharon started to laugh as her eyes met his, the sadness thinking of Brenda's family still there, but she laughed at that, "I don't know; the few minutes you tried to redeem yourself there on your front porch were pretty impressive."

"I aim to please," he smirked. "I can't have you spreading rumors that I'm a terrible kisser."

Sharon quietly chuckled as she nodded, "Right, because that sounds just like me here at work, spreading rumors about kissing lieutenants."

"You never know what people will say when we go public," Andy shrugged.

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "You are awfully presumptuous, believing this dinner date will go well. As I see it, we can't even make it happen. Dinner has been rescheduled more times than I can count."

"It will happen," he winked. "Trust me. Who am I talking? You're the one who showed up on my doorstep, ready to challenge my kissing abilities. The way I see it, dinner is just a formality. We've been on these outings as you've called them. We like to talk to one another. We aren't uncomfortable knowing the other is a cop, which has been an issue with dates in the past, and we know we enjoy kissing. While it is unfortunate so many things have gotten in our way, we'll get there."

Sharon nodded as she listened. She cleared her throat, "I agree, though, that tonight, right now, it's not a good time. No need to start a date off with so much sadness."

"Right, better to wait until we've solved a good murder," he winked as he sat forward. He clasped his hands on her desk, "Thanks for talking to me just now, for cheering me up. I was pretty down after leaving Chief's house. I still can't believe it."

"I can't either," she shook her head. "I am going to stop and call my parents. As you said, life is short. I'm sorry to hear yours aren't around anymore; I didn't realize that. We'd never really discussed it."

"There's a lot we haven't discussed," he said, his lips pursed. "We'll get to topics like that, just not on this first dinner date."

"Right," she said, sighing. Andy stood, glancing back down at her, "So, you want me to text you when the team is heading over there? Like I said, it's going to be around 8:00. I figure we will all work, maybe grab a bite to eat together, and then go to the house."

Sharon paused to think, and then, she looked up at him, "You go, spend some time with your team, get some dinner this evening. I appreciate the invitation, but your team needs to spend time alone together. I will meet you at Brenda's house because yes, I do need to pay my respects, but your team is like family. I need to stay out of that."

"I get it, but can I tell you that it's okay if you want to come. I mean, I'd like to see you there," he admitted.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "That sounds like Andy, the interested gentleman speaking, hoping I will join him with the team for dinner, not Lieutenant Flynn, the sometimes hot-headed, irritated by everything Captain Raydor does-detective."

He grimaced, "They are trying to be one in the same person," he winked. "I mean, the hot-headed irritated Flynn is trying to take off his blinders and see there's a smart, sophisticated, charming, attractive captain who has been right in front of him for years."

"Thank you for saying that, for cheering me up too," she said sweetly. "I still can't believe her mom is gone."

"Just, just," he shook his head. "Life is short."

Sharon nodded, and the two were quiet again as they drifted into their thoughts. Sharon reached over and quickly squeezed his hand, which was braced on her desk across from where she was sitting, as he continued to stand, "Let's not wait too long for that dinner. Life is short," she said with a slight shrug as her eyes met his.

He nodded and closed his eyes before he stepped to her door, "Thanks for agreeing to go tonight. It will help seeing you there. Tell you what-let's get through this tonight and then figure out a new evening for our date."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a somber hour, but that was to be expected. The team filed out and gathered in silence on the front lawn of the chief's house. No one knew what to do or say. Several wiped at tears, the dark night sky welcome to avoid any feelings of awkwardness within the group of mostly men. Sharon was walked out next, a quick side conversation with Fritz about a work matter had held her back, and she was surprised to see the Major Crimes team waiting, even for her; it was unexpected. She walked up to them, Andy and Provenza standing together across from her, Mike and Buzz on each side of her, with Julio just off to the side already on the phone.

"My mother is already off to bed; I'm in for a drink," Julio said when he walked back to the group. The low murmurs from the group stopped, and Provenza cleared his throat.

"I think we could all use a drink, something to eat too. It's been a long day. We'd planned to get dinner before we came here, and since that didn't happen, let's go," he said, swinging his arm in gesture. Buzz looked to Sharon.

"Captain should we save you a seat?" Buzz inquired.

"Oh, I'll just be going home," she nodded. "Thank you though."

"Come on, Captain," Provenza called. The group all turned again when the door opened, almost expecting the chief to walk outside, but they looked to each other, puzzled when Gabriel walked toward the group.

"Sorry, I was getting some information from Chief," he offered as he stepped to the group.

"I thought you were getting the car," Provenza gesture down the street. They had all parked two houses away because of the cars still in front of the chief's house.

"No, I was still inside," Gabriel frowned. "You guys didn't notice I wasn't here?"

"Sure we did; we've been anxiously awaiting your arrival," Andy rolled his eyes. "We were all talking about getting a drink. You in?"

"Oh, ahh, yeah, I could use one," he sighed.

"Everyone, let's meet at Gradys," Provenza said again as he started to walk to his car. "Flynn, I'm not going to wait for you. Find your own ride if you don't get to the car when I do."

Andy sighed, and Sharon walked up by him as she made her way to her car. She glanced at him and he gave her a small smile as he quietly spoke to her, "Come join us, please. You heard Provenza; he even invited you. We could at least see each other."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement, the two walking to the street. The rest of the team had dispersed to their cars. She glanced at him again before they went their separate ways to their vehicles, "You sure it's okay?"

"I want you to come; it's more than okay with me," he said with a quick nod. "See you there."

The team reassembled inside the bar 20 minutes later. It was a favorite spot of theirs, a typical cop bar they often visited after a case. They had all had their moments in the bar, recounting difficult moments of cases, and tonight, they were all there to reflect on Brenda's mom.

They gathered in a U-shaped booth in the order they arrived, and that left Sharon sandwiched between Julio and Buzz. She had really hoped to sit by Andy, but he and Provenza had taken longer to get there, something the two were arguing as they slid into the other side of the booth.

"I told you there was road construction. You didn't want to listen!" Andy exclaimed, gesturing at Provenza. He turned to the group gesturing wildly with his hands, "Obviously, they all knew about the construction. Maybe next time you should listen old man!"

"Drive by it every night I go home," Mike said quickly. "Provenza, I even got the spot by the door outside," he said with an almost smirk.

"You and Gabriel," Provenza huffed, looking at Gabriel. "Gabriel, what happened to being kind to your elders? I had to walk from the lot across the street. You should be the one walking."

"I figured the walk might help keep you in shape, Lieutenant," Gabriel crossed his arms as he looked at Provenza. "It's not like you'll remember walking back to the car anyway. I'm guessing Lieutenant Flynn will be driving you home due to your soon to be intoxicated state."

"Yes, well, that remains to be seen," he said, flagging down the one waitress who worked the bar. "Round for the team, coffee for one," he said to the waitress and nodded to Andy.

"Coffee here too, please," Sharon spoke up, pointing to her spot. She looked at Provenza, "I don't want to be accused of drinking your beer, Lieutenant."

"Ahh, smart choice Captain," he smirked. "You do think of others."

Sharon held back from saying anything more, and her eyes met Andy's across the table. She really wanted to sit by him to at least maybe get in a small conversation with him. Many were doing that now, talking to each other, and while she had no problems with Buzz or Julio, she really didn't have much to say to them either.

"So, Captain, do you not drink either? We normally don't have you join us, I mean, not that it's a problem tonight," Julio said quickly.

"Chief even hugged you Captain," Gabriel said with a small smile. "You two have come a long way."

Turning to Julio, she addressed him, "Yes, I do drink, but it's just late tonight." She shook her head and continued, this time, turning the discussion to Brenda, "The chief's mom, her parents really, are lovely people. I just feel so badly for them. Her dad looked so lost, and Brenda," she shook her head and pursed her lips, "so very hard to bury a parent. I can't imagine, and then, even worse, to have had her pass away there in her home. That will be something they will never forget. That home will never feel the same."

"Yeah, still hard to go to my sister's place," Andy chimed in, and when the team turned toward him, he continued, his hand in gesture, "My mother died when I was much younger, just after my daughter was born. She was living with my sister at the time, same house she has now. I still think of it anytime I visit."

The table was quiet after that, and they only all looked up and started moving around when the waitress brought over two pitchers of beer to get them started. She put them down on the table, along with the two cups of coffee for Andy and Sharon.

"Anyone going to eat? I'm starving," Buzz asked while he looked around to the group.

"I'll eat," Julio offered. "Let's eat."

"Hello everyone," their heads all snapped up to see Gabriel's girlfriend, Ann, had stepped up to the table.

Gabriel gestured quickly as he tried to move out of the booth, "I hope no one minds. I invited Ann to join us. She was just getting off work this late. Lieutenants?" Gabriel asked, hoping they would move.

"If it's not much trouble, while we are shifting around, I'd like to use the restroom please," Sharon asked. Everyone moved to allow the shifting of seats. She left for the restroom, hoping that when she returned she might get a chance to sit by Andy. She hated sitting so far away, mostly because she would like to talk to him. Her plan worked, mostly, as when she returned, Andy and Provenza were seated together on the outside of the booth.

"Provenza, she might rub off on you, sitting that close," Andy grinned, nodding toward Sharon. Provneza was on the very outside of the booth and looked up. Seeing Sharon there waiting for a seat, his eyes widened. Quickly, he stood, and once again, the musical chairs now placed Provenza by Andy and Andy by Sharon.

"Captain," Andy said with a nod to her. "Hope you don't mind me. Provenza might be old, but he seems to have that idea from elementary school that the girl has cooties."

The table all started to laugh, and Provenza waved his hand, "Don't make me regret this," he grumbled under his breath to Andy. Andy nodded, silently thanking him for moving.

"Chief hasn't slept at all," Julio said, turning the conversation back to Brenda. "Knowing her, she won't sleep for days. It's going to be a long trip back to Georgia."

"How is your chief?" Ann asked, hoping to get caught up on things.

"About as expected," Gabriel nodded. "She's a mess. It's not even just her mom that has her in such a state. Work really has her stressed, and I don't know how she will do with this. She's tough, but everyone has a breaking point."

"Not much rattles Brenda, but I agree," Sharon offered, sighing as she said it. "I worry what this could do to her own health, all the stress of the last few months and now this. Let's not forget her father is still very ill."

"Fritz will take good care of her and keep an eye on her," Mike jumped in. "He's good for her, always has been. He knows how to deal with her, good times and bad."

"Let's table the work talk, at least for tonight. I'm depressed enough as it is," Provenza grumbled. "Keep the beer coming and change the topic of conversation, please. We've all been there for Chief, and we'll continue to be there for her, but I need to talk about anything else."

Andy turned his head slightly to meet Sharon's eyes. She gave him a small smile and nod, grateful to be near him. His hand reached for hers momentarily under the table, and he squeezed it quickly before letting go. She took a deep breath, inhaling his cologne, a smell she was quickly registering as a familiar, comfortable scent.

"Besides," Provenza gestured to Ann, "no shop talk; we've got a lawyer here with us," he made a face.

"Not quite yet, Lieutenant, and Ann doesn't mind," Gabriel said as he put his arm around her and smiled at her. "She's used to it, but she's not a full lawyer yet."

"Don't worry about me here," she said, smiling to the group. "I'm sorry about your chief, but I'm glad I can be here with all of you tonight."

"Kelly," Mike called to the waitress and flagged her down. "Can we get that appetizer plate, nachos and wings please?" The waitress nodded and continued to the kitchen. Mike glanced over and saw Gabriel leaning over to kiss Ann on the cheek. "Ahh, to be young again. I almost can't remember dating."

"How long have you been married?" Buzz asked Mike.

"Let's see," Mike said, putting his finger to his mouth, "26 years, and we've been together for 28."

"Impressive," Buzz raised his eyebrows. He looked around at the group and landed on Provenza, "Lieutenant, I'm guessing you can't beat that, even with all your wives combined?" He grinned, loving the times he could askProvenza about his ex-wives.

"Of course, I can beat that! I've been married several times. One of my marriages lasted almost 20 years, about 19, I think. The others, sure, if you add up everything, it's over 30, in fact. If you are trying to come up with some record for longest marriage to one person, well, then," he frowned, "that's not me. I'm not interested in 26 years with one person."

Buzz looked around again, and his eyes landed on Sharon, "Oh, Captain," he said, pursing his lips, "I'm sorry; you're married, and I'm guessing you can beat Lieutenant Tao's record."

"Oh, ahh," Sharon said surprised as she started to fluster with her hands. Andy eyed her, and the rest of the table turned to her too. She'd been trying to sit there, out of this spotlight and sip her coffee. She put down her cup and nodded as she glanced down at the table, "It would have been 27 years, but I've almost finalized my divorce."

Many eyebrows rose at this, and faces turned to her. Sharon tried to not show her embarrassment; she had tried to keep her private life out of work, especially a detail like this. It was one thing for work to know she was divorced, but she really didn't like it coming out right now just when she was trying to figure out what was going on with Andy. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was trying to not look at her. Provenza was looking at her, from beyond Andy; she knew that, and instead of looking at either of them on her left, she glanced up at the table again.

"I'm so sorry, Captain," Buzz said quickly, a panicked expression on his face as he tried to get out of this awkward conversation. "I had no idea."

"Why would you?" Sharon said, waving it off. "It's complicated, and I certainly am no one to take credit for a long, healthy marriage. I've been legally separated over 20 years. Clearly, Lieutenant Tao here," she said, smiling at him, "has a lovely family, a long marriage that he should be proud to discuss. It's very rare anymore. Life doesn't always go as planned," she shrugged.

"Well, I for one," Gabriel turned the attention back toward him, "believe there can be happy endings. One can find that soulmate," he said, squeezing Ann's shoulder.

"Keep on with that dream, Gabriel," Provenza waved at him. "You're looking at a table, mostly full of dreams crushed in one way or another."

"You guys need to make time to get back out there. Come on, Julio. I know you don't want to spend your Friday nights taking your mom to Bingo," Gabriel encouraged.

Julio frowned while looking at Gabriel, "My mom has been good to me; I need to be there for her right now."

"Lieutenant Flynn, come on," Gabriel gestured to him, causing all eyes now to turn to Andy. "What happened to that girl from the vitamin store, the clerk you and I stopped to talk to that day, awhile back? You brought her to that baseball game too, the one the team went to together. She was cute. What happened there?"

Andy frowned, "Gabriel, that was like over two years ago." He shook his head, "Just drop it."

"She probably quit that after school job, Gabriel," Julio chuckled and grinned at Andy. Andy rolled his eyes, and Provenza jumped in next.

"Flynn needs to focus on keeping me single, keeping me away from any one of my ex-wives. That's ALL Flynn needs to do right now," Provenza said, turning to him.

"I don't know why you allow your ex-wives to get under your skin," Andy shook his head. "I avoid my ex like the plague, avoid her calls, and I certainly wouldn't let her into my house, not that she would ever show up on my doorstep. I don't even want to know what kind of charm you turn on with your ex's. They have to be desperate."

"Whatever we do, we have to keep those two," Mike nodded to Andy and Provenza, "away from double dates. We always get roped into something with their messes."

"We don't rope you into anything!" Provenza exclaimed.

"Really?" Mike smirked. "Should we discuss a pair of flight attendants? Maybe we should talk about that again, tell the captain and Ann about that story."

"What happened with the flight attendants?" Ann grinned, and at the same time, Sharon held up her hand.

"I'm well-versed in that story," Sharon said. With that, she could tell Andy was looking at her, clearly surprised, and she turned slightly to face him. "What?"

"That got to your office?" Andy asked in an agitated tone.

"Everything gets to my office," she said, tilting her head. "I've heard about all of the mishaps the two of you have had."

Andy dropped his hand and looked at her, "What else have you heard?"

Sharon gave a small shrug, and with all eyes on her, she cleared her throat, "Ahh, let's see, Skybox tickets and a dead body, ahh, dragging Buzz with the two of you while you moonlighted serving those papers-how's that?"

"Seriously?" Andy asked, horrified. "You never said anything."

"The captain rarely says anything, Flynn! Captain," Provenza looked to her, around Andy and continued, "seems like you are aware of all the skeletons in our closets, yet we all know nothing about you."

"Rank has its privileges, Lieutenant," she said with a small smirk.

"For instance," he continued, "you're almost divorced? I can't argue Jack is a horrible person, but that's news to me," he said, now giving Andy a look.

"As it should be," she said with a nod. "I didn't know you wanted to gossip over coffee, Lieutenant," she grinned behind her cup of coffee. "Give me a call one day, and we can catch up like college roommates."

The table all started to laugh, and Provenza's face turned red. Andy covered his face with one of his hands, and again, he reached under the table to squeeze Sharon's hand. She gave him a quick look, and that moment was interrupted when the food was delivered to the table.

"Finally, something positive to the night!" Provenza exclaimed.

"On that note," Sharon said, putting down her now empty cup of coffee, "I'm going to get going and let all of you relax. I certainly know sitting around with FID isn't helping tonight. Gentlemen, Ann," she said as she stood and nodded. She pulled at her purse, grabbing a few bills out of her wallet.

"No worries, Captain," Andy waved at her. "We can cover your cup of coffee."

Sharon still put it on the table, a single nod to the group, "Use it for the flowers or whatever you are doing for the chief," she gestured to it. "I insist, and please, don't feel the need to include my name on anything. I think we can all agree my name only makes people stress more. Thank you for inviting me; I'm going to get going."

Andy patted his jacket pocket, "I'm going to grab my cell phone. I just realized I left it in the car. Captain, I'll walk out with you," he said, looking around to the group. "Maybe you guys can restrain yourselves and not eat everything on the table in the few minutes I'll be gone," he smirked.

Andy followed Sharon out of the bar, and as he stepped outside, he found her waiting there to walk next to him.

"Sneaky, Lieutenant," she grinned up at him.

"Just glad my cell phone didn't go off as I was coming up with that excuse," he flashed a smile, patting his coat pocket. "Where did you park?"

"Over there," she nodded across the street. "I think I'm just down from you and Provenza."

He nodded, and the two walked side by side across the street, "Hey, thanks for coming here tonight. It meant a lot."

Sharon let out a low laugh, "We both know that's not true."

"It meant a lot to me," he said, turning in front of her after they had crossed the street. "Rough night, and I'm glad you would at least come have a drink with us, actually, coffee with me," he winked. She nodded, a small smile on her face, as they walked the rest of the way to her car.

With the two of them being out of sight of the bar, Andy reached over and loosely clasped her fingers. Sharon squeezed at his hand, eyeing him as they walked.

"Your team means well, all their teasing aside," she stated.

"Listen, sorry they were taking jabs at me, bringing up the women I've dated. You didn't need to hear that. It something that concerns me if we start dating, the potential for crude and inappropriate jokes about you, about us, from the team."

"I'm a big girl, "Sharon said, stopping at the back of her car. She turned to him, her eyes sparking as she looked up at him. "Besides, neither of us know if this date, which has yet to happen, will even go well."

"Right," Andy said, chuckling as he glanced to his shoes and started to shake his head. "I'm optimistic."

Sharon nodded, "I'm determined." Andy raised an eyebrow, and she used her free hand, the one not in a light grasp with his, to tug on his suit coat, "I'm determined to make this date better than any of the ones just mentioned inside."

Andy started to laugh and squeezed her hand, "Well, I mean, come on, Sharon. That wouldn't be hard. Dead bodies have been involved in dates I've had. Dates Provenza has had have ended up with him sliding wedding bands onto women's hands. No doubt in my mind you and I are going to have a good date. I don't think you have to be so determined. I'm pretty certain it's a sure thing, that we will have a good time."

"If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be divorced and standing here happy to be sneaking around, trying to go on a date with you, I would have laughed in their face," she said, a silly grin on hers.

"Provenza will give me an earful for the divorce comment," he nodded to her. "He didn't know that, not his business."

"Does it bother you?" Sharon asked, tilting her head.

"You getting a divorce?" Andy asked in surprise. "I'm thrilled you want to do that. It's exciting, the future, maybe, the possibilities."

"No," she tugged on his jacket again, smiling. "I hope you are happy you aren't sneaking around, doting on a married woman,"she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Does it bother you Provenza knows now I'm divorced."

"Nope," Andy said quickly and decisively. "It only excites me, the possibilities. I can handle Provenza, all the comments."

"It excites me too," she grinned, "the possibility of dating the once 'Bad Boy' Andy Flynn."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Listen, all of that, just a lot of talk. I don't want there to be any expectations."

"Expectations?" Sharon looked up at him, batting her eyes.

"Dating, experience, performance," he gestured with his free hand, looking into her eyes. "Sorry, I know I'm getting ahead of myself."

Sharon pursed her lips again, looking into his eyes, "Your past has made you the man you are today, the good and the bad, just as it has done with me. I'm who I am, faults and all, because of my past. If I had any concerns about your reputation or past, I wouldn't have pursued this."

"About that," Andy reached for her hand on his coat and intertwined their fingers in the air, "if, and I mean if," he grinned, winking at her, "this date we plan to have goes well, can we not mention that you pursued me?" He grinned at her, gesturing with their intertwined hands, "You know, it's all about the reputation, my reputation. I figure it will take a hit, dating you," he continued to grin. She started to laugh at that, "Best we just not mention that you had to keep after me and had to be the one to put it all on the table."

"Hmm, I might have started the pursuit, but you were a willing participant. Symphony-me, baseball game-you. A heart to heart in front of your house-me."

"Lingering kisses-me," he said in a low tone, leaning in and kissing her in a long, soft kiss. The two stood there, hands joined at their sides, kissing for a few more moments. Finally, he paused, his lips still right by hers, "I should go before Provenza comes looking for me. Guess I found my phone."

Sharon leaned her head onto his face and laughed, "Good search, detective. I'll talk to you later."

Sharon leaned up for another quick kiss, and with that, she squeezed his hands and stepped back, pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Be thinking of where you want to eat on that date. I'm not taking you where I'd planned. I figure it's cursed now. We just need a fresh start," he said to her, holding her door now as she got into her car.

"It doesn't have to be anywhere special," she told him.

"Of course, it does," Andy nodded. "You're like no one I've ever wanted to date, and I'm planning to pull out all the stops. You deserve it."

Andy's phone started to ring, and he winked at Sharon. She couldn't reply, and he sighed, as he answered his phone, "Yeah, I found it," he said quickly. "It fell under the seat. I'm walking back in." Andy ended the call and gave Sharon a small wave, "Be careful. Talk later?"

She shook her head, "Be with your team tonight. You need each other."

"I will," he nodded. "While that's probably true, it's also safe to say my needs are changing. There might come a day I just want to be around you, no one else. See you soon, Sharon," he nodded and closed her door. Andy watched her drive away, and he slowly walked back inside. He couldn't help but smile almost an hour later, while he was still sitting there with the team, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He reached in and glanced at it.

"About that date?" Andy read and held back a smile.

He pulled out the phone and quickly typed out a response, "Been thinking about it-new idea-how about I make you dinner for our first date? We find a day that works, and you can come over, I mean, since you've already cased my place."

"Sounds like a perfect first date, but only because I know you aren't some creepy guy I met online," she said. Andy could almost hear her say that in a teasing tone. Again, he held back a laugh, aware Provenza was now noticing he was texting someone.

"First of many," he typed. He put his phone away and turned his attention back to the team. Andy let out his breath, excited for what the future might hold.


	17. Chapter 17

Sharon was driving home early from work the next evening when she groaned at the sound of her phone. She answered it, without looking over to the caller id, expecting to have a work issue, and she was happily surprised to hear Andy's voice echo throughout her car.

"Hey," he said after she answered. "I was hoping to catch you before you left for the day. Sorry I missed you."

"Hi yourself," she smiled as she stopped at a stoplight. She let out her breath and relaxed, just the sound of his voice helping her wind down from a busy day. "My office had a light day, and I decided this mound of paperwork I have to sign can be done at home tonight with a glass of wine. How was your office? I'm sure it was rather somber with Brenda gone now for a few days."

"Yeah, it was," he sighed loudly enough for her to hear him. "We all talked about a few things we can do for Chief and Fritz when they get back. Thankfully, work was also light; we needed that today."

"It was refreshing to not be summoned to Major Crimes today," Sharon teased. "Of course, speaking of work, I did miss seeing a certain lieutenant."

"Provenza missed you too," Andy joked and laughed quietly. "Maybe you can check on him tomorrow."

Sharon laughed and continued her drive home. She shook her head, and after a few moments of that, she asked, "So, you were trying to find me in the building?"

"Right," Andy told her. "I did have something to ask you."

"Yes?" Sharon drew out the word, anticipating what he wanted to ask. They'd been flirting with this idea of their first date for awhile now.

"I was hoping I could ask for your help. My daughter's wedding-I want to buy a new suit. My ex-wife really wants me to wear a tux, all the men in the wedding to wear tuxes. Nicole doesn't want that at all. She wants us in suits, and I want to support what Nicole wants. I swear my ex is trying to live vicariously through all of this, and she's not listening to Nicole. So, I want to buy a new suit. Sure, I have plenty in my closet, but this is my daughter getting married. I want it to be the perfect suit. I was wondering if you would maybe be interested in helping me shop? You always look amazing and have great taste in clothing. I'd love your input, and we could spend a little time together."

"Ahh, so your request is two-fold," she grinned before she added, "suit and quality time."

"Sure, it works for me," he said cheerfully into the phone. "I have some time Saturday morning, and I wondered if you might be free?"

"Might this be the day for our first date too?" Sharon asked in a flirtatious tone as she pulled into her condo parking garage.

"Ahh, I wish," he sighed. "I have to go to this family dinner Saturday night, otherwise, I would love to have our first date. Friday doesn't work because we are still on call. At this point, I'm looking at next weekend for that, which is partly why I hoped we could spend some of Saturday together. Suit shopping is not a proper or appropriate first date."

"Andy," Sharon laughed, "I would love to help you shop for a suit."

"Really?" Andy asked. "It's not something flashy or highly exciting. I just really enjoy spending any time with you, Sharon. I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure that out, but you're an amazing woman."

"Well, thank you," Sharon smiled in her car like a giddy schoolgirl. "I agreed so easily because I enjoy your company too. It seems like we've had a lot of dating outings without actually having a first date."

"I just want our first date to be perfect; you deserve that. Think of all these other times as just outings, almost like the pre-requisites to our first date."

"Pre-requisites?" Sharon laughed, covering her mouth. "Oh gosh, this sounds like more of an interview process." Sharon parked her car and continued to sit in it while she continued talking to Andy. She leaned her head back, enjoying their chat.

"It is like an interview, right? Isn't that what a first date is? I mean, I know people have different standards for first dates, but-" he dropped off.

"You've gone on plenty of first dates; I have not. What expectations do you have?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, well, ahh, I'm not sure most of my dates would be considered first dates. I mean, most were considered one-time dates. Look, I hate getting into that with you because I want you to know I'm not asking you out just to sleep with you. That's not where I see this with you. It's not my goal. I mean," he paused and sighed, "I mean, I like you very much, Sharon. Sure, that would be a topic to address down the line, but for the first time in a long time, that's not what I want on a first date with you. I'm messing this all up; I am sorry," he groaned. "Here, we're talking about something I had no plans to discuss with you during this phone call."

"Andy," Sharon chuckled, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to dive into topics this sensitive. I simply was just talking, but these are things we will discuss. I haven't had to think about many of them for a long time. I wouldn't be excited for a date with you if I had any fears about your past or dating history."

"I appreciate that," he said softly. "I am so excited to finally put a label on this, a date, hopefully more in the future. So," he said in a teasing tone, "you're looking forward to it?"

"Hmm, very much," Sharon said. "In fact, I'm trying to decide what I'll wear."

"Sharon, anything you wear-just wow," he whistled. "I'd offer to help you pick out something like you are going to do with my suit, but I know women like to go for the element of surprise."

"We do," she grinned. "Back to this suit shopping, what time do you want to meet on Saturday?"

"I'll stop by to pick you up, that is if it's okay? Saturday morning, say around 9:30?" Andy asked.

"I'm looking forward to it, just one more work day before it," she smiled.

"All this is conditional on not catching a case," Andy explained.

"I figured as much, but if you do, I'll still see you, seeing as how Chief Pope still wants me following Major Crimes around everywhere."

"Let's just pray we have a normal day, no case," Andy said. "Listen, I need to go. I have my Thursday meeting. If I say I hope I don't see you at work tomorrow, I hope you understand the meaning there."

Sharon burst out laughing, "I do understand. On that note, I hope I don't see you too. Bye, Andy. Be careful at your meeting."

Andy groaned, "I know you say that because you saw me after I was stabbed."

"That's right," Sharon nodded. "We've both come a long way since then and have grown much closer. I'd like it if we could have that date next weekend, so stay safe, please."

Sharon sat in her car after hanging up with Andy, a huge grin on her face. Why in the world was Andy Flynn making her smile like that? The relationship with him had completely taken her by surprise. It was hard to believe it had been over half a year now he'd first come knocking on her door looking for Jack. Jack-that was something, or really someone, she was glad to be putting into her past for good. Yes, she'd always have ties to him because of the kids, but legally speaking, it was time, beyond time, to dispose of Jack. Andy had mentioned going to his AA meeting; she couldn't remember Jack ever wanting to go to an AA meeting. They were vastly different men, and while they did have some similarities, she had no reservations about dating Andy. It was hard to explain, and yes, she knew she'd have to explain it to her kids if things got more serious with Andy. She saw that happening already, even before this first date he kept discussing. She wasn't blind; they'd been spending a lot of time together. It was only increasing, and she was happy about that. He made her feel alive, feel things she hadn't felt in years, decades really. It was hard to believe she'd fallen for Andy, the man described as a playboy around the LAPD. She knew that had been true; he'd admitted to it, but she was a firm believer in people changing for the better. Andy wasn't playing her; they were both too old for that, really. She let out a long sigh, the silly grin still on her face. Oh, Andy Flynn-he was charming and handsome, oh, so handsome. Stealing glances at him was no longer satisfying her appetite; it was a good thing this date was going to happen soon because she was having trouble keeping her eyes and hand off of him. Now, he wanted her to help him shop for a suit. She loved a good-looking man in a suit. Saturday would be a test of her willpower, and she couldn't wait for the day to arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

She ran her arms down his while her eyes looked into his. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling as she did so. He returned the smile, and if possible, his eyes might have been sparkling even more. She squeezed his arms, "This is a beautiful suit."

"You think so?" Andy shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze. He looked down at it, "I just want to find the perfect one."

"It's my favorite so far," Sharon said, nodding. "The material feels great too, not as stiff as the last one."

"Thanks," Andy nodded as he agreed. "It does feel better on than the last one did. Your hands like this one more than the others?" Andy asked as he smirked at her. She blushed, not ashamed she'd run her hands all over the last few suits he'd tried on the last hour. She grinned at him before clearing her voice.

"Really looks amazing," Sharon said, stepping back slightly to look at it, her one arm still on his. "Of course, the man really makes the suit." She eyed him, trying to flirt, but doing so within her comfort zone.

With his eyes still locked on hers, he reached for and locked his fingers in hers. Andy leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, stopping only when the tailor walked around the corner, "Oh, my apologies," he said. "With that reaction, is this suit the one?"

"Oh, ahh," Andy chuckled, as did Sharon. They knew they were almost acting like teenagers, but they couldn't help it. It was almost as if since they'd talked on Andy's front porch and admitted any hidden feelings, they were now freely acting on them. Sharon turned her head away while she continued to laugh. Andy could feel his face flushing, but he turned to the tailor, "This might be the suit, yes. I love how it feels, and she said it's her favorite."

"Excellent," he nodded. "You've tried on what, seven? This one has a very classic, yet modern look for you. I'd say if she likes it that much," he nodded to Sharon who had now stepped back to allow the tailor to work on the suit, "it's a keeper. When's your wedding?"

"Oh geez, we're not getting married!" Andy said quickly, his eyes panicking as he looked from the tailor over to Sharon. Her eyes widened too, and she started to laugh again. "No, it's not for us, the wedding, I mean," Andy explained. "My daughter is getting married. I want to have a new suit for her wedding. No," he glanced to Sharon and back to the tailor, "we," he gestured between them and cleared his throat, "we, I mean, we're dating; she's my girlfriend?" Andy said it as a question, looking back at Sharon and tilting his head. Sharon pursed her lips and when the tailor glanced at her, she gave a soft smile with a slight shrug.

"Andy, I think this suit is perfect for you, for Nicole's wedding. Obviously, it's your decision, but this one is my favorite."

Andy smiled and looked to the tailor, "Sold."

"I'll get my kit and start checking your measurements," he said, stepping away. Andy turned back to Sharon.

"Hey, sorry there. I didn't know what to call you, how exactly to explain things."

"I haven't been someone's girlfriend in decades," she smiled brightly again. "It wasn't alarming you said it, but maybe rather to hear it. I do like it."

"Great because I like you," he winked.

Sharon put her hand up to her mouth while she started to laugh again, "I'm sorry, but you sound so cheesy. Oh, by the way, I like you too. Are we part of some television special because we sound like it."

Andy laughed and looked toward the front of the suit shop where the tailor who had been helping him was now on the phone. He nodded back to Sharon, as he opened the suit jacket to show her and ask for her approval again, "So, this one, you like it that much?"

Sharon, who had watched him looking around, walked to him and reached for the jacket to inspect it herself. She nodded and then, her eyes meeting his, loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning, "Yes, this one makes you look very handsome. I think Nicole will love it too." Her fingers lightly danced over his back, and he raised his eyebrows at her, their eyes locking, saying more than either could voice. Finally, he responded.

"Good eye," he nodded to her. "You spotted this one. You're right; it does look great."

"Okay," the tailor returned, grinning at the two. Sharon stepped back again, and Andy turned to him so he could work on the suit. He looked from Sharon to Andy, "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, ahh," Andy said, looking to Sharon for help. She shook her head and closed her eyes while she chuckled again, and Andy continued, "not long. We've known each other much longer than we've been seeing each other. She's pretty great." The tailor nodded, and Sharon called out to the men.

"I'm going to just step out here and let you two work on that," she gestured. "I'll just look around the store. My son has a very limited professional wardrobe. His birthday is coming up in September. I am going to look at ties for him."

"Be thinking of where you'd like to go for lunch, Sharon," Andy called to her. "I'm not taking you home yet." With that, Sharon walked away, a giant smile on her face, one, as she reached up and touched her mouth, she realized that she hadn't stopped smiling all morning. No one had made her smile like that in a very long time. The promise of lunch just meant more time the two could spend together.

"Oh geez," Andy looked at his watch when the left the store over an hour later. He sighed and said to Sharon, "Sorry, I had no idea how late it was. I'm sorry I took up all of your morning."

"I'm not complaining," Sharon shrugged, glancing at him. She grinned again and said, "The way I see it, we had a great morning. In fact, you can tell Provenza I spent the morning helping you pull off clothes, get out of suits."

Andy laughed, "He'd die. You got some shopping done too," he noted gesturing to her bag. Sharon had purchased two ties and a dress shirt for Ricky's birthday. Ricky hated shopping for himself, and she knew he'd welcome the work clothing.

"Seems as if we took care of our kids' wants," she hummed.

"You especially," he paused, stopping next to the passenger door of his car and turning to Sharon, "have been doing that all your adult life I gather."

"I have," she nodded in agreement. "Lately, I've also decided it is time to take care of what I want." She looked him in the eye, and he looked back at her.

"Such as?" Andy asked.

"I want to enjoy a nice lunch with you for starters," she grinned. "I want, but don't need, someone with whom to spend my time. I find that something I really like about you; we are comfortable with one another and enjoy each other's company."

"Agreed," Andy nodded. "In all that," he gestured, "you mentioned you wanted, but didn't need someone. I heard that. Now, you didn't use that same disclaimer for lunch. I gather you need some lunch, then?"

Sharon burst out laughing, "Something like that."

"Let's go," Andy gestured to the car and opened the door. "Maybe on the way we can discuss this hierarchy of needs."

30 minutes later, the two were being seated at an outdoor café by the water. It was a spot Sharon had found years ago. Andy had never been, and as he looked around, he realized it was perfect for lunch, not too formal or stuffy, and it didn't look like a fancy date spot either. He scanned the menu, locating a Greek salad and soup combination he was looking forward to eating.

"You wonder how this will look at work?" Andy finally asked her after the two had ordered. He sat forward, resting his arms on the table.

"No," she frowned as she answered decisively. "I honestly don't. It surprises me because I thought I would really be worried with what people think. I've decided that my life outside of work is my business. We work in different departments; it's not against policy. I'm okay with that. I've lived this long with my Jack issue hanging out there. That is what is embarrassing, both the problem itself, a husband who was known throughout the LAPD for cheating on me every time he opened his eyes, and also for then staying married to a man like that for so long. Honestly, the joke should be on me. I'm the one who looks weak, ironically. Here I am, this powerful female captain, but I've allowed myself to stay married to a disgusting pig."

"Wow," Andy nodded, holding back a smile. "That's blunt, but I'm not going to disagree. He's all that and more. How's the divorce coming along? Heard anything from Jack?"

"No," she shook her head. "He called the kids," she shrugged. "I know that because they told me. I believe they both gave him an earful. Neither told me such, but I know my kids. I hate they are in the middle of this, but they are adults. It all just makes you realize how critical it is to pick the right partner. So much damage can be done with the wrong person. I learned a lot with Jack."

Andy nodded as he listened. He met her gaze, "I know it's probably not something you've really thought about, especially considering you are still going through your divorce, but this morning, the mention of weddings and all. Ever see yourself getting remarried?"

She frowned and made a face, shaking her head slightly before she answered, "You know, I'm not sure. I honestly didn't think I'd ever dispose of Jack, but when I finally called Gavin and told him to send the papers, it felt so natural. It seemed as if it was such a natural thought, like why hadn't I thought of that before. Now that it's in motion, it does feel right; I need to do this. I've spent so much time as Jack's wife, even as the woman still legally tied to Jack, that it's hard to see myself with my own identity, just Sharon. Sharon, the mother, the police captain, the, the," she paused trying to find the right words. "I'm not sure I can describe it."

"So," he leaned forward again and dropped his voice, the low tone now very deliberate, "does the description or title of being someone's girlfriend bother you?"

"Not you," she said quickly, shaking her head. "When you said that this morning, I realized it felt right, nice even. I liked it. I didn't find it as a turn off."

"Glad I didn't repulse you," he chuckled and winked at her when she looked at him.

"What about you?" Sharon asked, and as she did so, he felt her leg tap his as she ran it up his leg. He grinned at her for that. Andy raised his eyebrows at her as she continued with her foot. He tried to focus.

"I was good with the single guy life, at least after I got over the fact I'd ruined my marriage. I'm not going to lie-it took me a really long time to get over that, to forgive myself for how I'd trashed my family. I realized through AA, though, that I had to do that, forgive myself. The program teaches you to ask for forgiveness and to make amends to those you've wronged. In that, I realized I needed to forgive myself if that makes sense. I needed to come to terms with what I'd done, which I have, and I needed to move forward. It took me the better part of five years after I got sober to do that. I usually do pretty well with it, but then, there are times, times like last December when I showed up at your door, that I sometimes slip or almost slip. I didn't that night, but man," he shook his head, "it would have been so easy to slip that night, to start drinking. Having people in my life, people like you, even then, when you had no interest, nothing invested in me, it makes such a difference. Anyway," he shrugged, "my point is that for several years, I didn't believe I deserved anything more; I had ruined my family. After I came to terms with that and started over, I guess I was happy with the single guy life, still am, don't get me wrong. I feel like it's all a process, that things move in stages. Maybe lately I'm seeing that there could be more to my life, that I didn't mess it up forever with the mistakes of 20 years ago. I guess that while I'm not sizing up any woman I meet as a potential life partner, the idea, too, that someone out there might be the right match for me, is a possibility I'm embracing."

"I like your answer," Sharon nodded. She sat back as their salads were delivered. They both commented on how delicious the food looked and started to eat. After a few bites, Andy continued the conversation.

"You think your kids are okay with you starting to date?"

Sharon put down her fork and shrugged at him, "It's none of their business. Both are grown and out of the house. Their place in my heart is secure, and quite honestly," she rolled her eyes, "their inheritance with me is secure too. Knowing that," she shrugged, "I believe they should want me to be happy. I think of people they may date. While I hope to like anyone they date, I realize it's ultimately not my decision. That doesn't mean I wouldn't express my concerns, but I also believe on doing that once. Put everything on the table, and after that, it's done. If the relationship continues, I need to find a way to get over my concerns and embrace the person. I hope they would do the same. I mean," she grinned, "in a perfect world, they would have no concerns; I would have no concerns, but I know that's not always the case."

"Your kids?" Sharon asked, eyeing him.

He shrugged too, "My kids have been in my life so little, my dating life, that is, that I don't know. I've not dated anyone seriously for them to have an opinion. I'm not an idiot, though. I'm aware of what they assume, what has been the norm for me. They know I've played the field, so to speak, but I'd like to think that if and when I introduce a lovely lady to them, they will be happy for me."

Sharon pushed her food around while she listened. She looked up at him as he finished, "Funny, as much as I tell myself I'm not worried about what my kids think, the idea of introducing them to a man, you," she nodded, "terrifies me."

"Me or any guy? If it's me, is it my reputation?" Andy asked.

"You, yes, but if this continues, if we enjoy dating and get more serious, I want them to meet you, or at least get to know you. They've heard your name over the years, and I'll have some damage control to do with that," she winked. "It's not you, but at the same time it is. I can't imagine introducing any other man to my kids, but it still terrifies me. I know I'm not making sense."

"You are," he nodded and chuckled. "I think I get it. Some if it, we're just not ready for that. I mean, they'd all ask about our first date, and we'd have nothing to tell them," he winked. Andy paused and then spoke again, "Can I tell you that I'm really enjoying your foot on my leg? Is that too forward?"

Sharon laughed too, "Hmm, not as forward as my foot is roaming there. Glad you find it enjoyable." After some glances between them, two continued with their lunch. As they finished and stood to leave, Sharon looked to him. "Do you have time for a walk, or do you need to get going?"

He looked at his watch and frowned, "I want to walk on the beach with you, but can we do that another time? I'm supposed to meet at Nic's place to discuss wedding details, which is one reason I'm glad I have the suit issue handled. We're doing wedding details and dinner, though, after this, I don't think I'll be hungry."

"Another time," she agreed, walking to the door with him. The two stepped outside and to the car quickly. They'd found on the street parking, and Andy opened the door for her and gestured to her seat. She walked up and stood inches from his face, almost daring him to do more.

"Thank you for lunch," she said in a low tone before she bit her lip.

"You're welcome," he said in a low rumble. "Thank you for making suit shopping enjoyable, even flirty, fun."

Sharon laughed as she dropped her head. Andy gently nudged it with his finger, and his lips met hers in a slow kiss. The two stood there by the car, unaware of anything else, kissing for a few more moments. Sharon found her fingers looping through his belt. He let out a quiet sigh as she did so and gently placed his hands on her lower back. That brought out a happy sigh from her as they continued their exploration. When they needed a moment for air, Andy pulled back and let out his breath.

"Sharon Raydor," he said in his low rumble again, "the things you are doing to me. It's about time the two of us are figuring this out."


	19. Chapter 19

The late night knock on her door wasn't a surprise; they hadn't talked about his stopping by, but she expected it. He hadn't said anything to her; she'd expected that. As she had been getting to know Andy better and better over the last few months, she'd also started to understand his behavior, his need to cool off, his need to decompress. She'd let him do that, knowing the team had suffered a great blow, even if unintentional. So, in perhaps some of her most unattractive clothing, an old t-shirt and black gym pants, she answered the door.

"Gabriel," he sighed and shook his head. "You were so sure there was a leak. I only believed you because it's you, but never," he shook his head, "saw this." "Never," he sighed and rested his head against his hand, which was propped on her doorframe, "did I expect it to be Gabriel."

"To be fair," she cleared her throat and nodded as she crossed her arms, "he didn't do it deliberately; I mean, he thought he was in a loving relationship, just unwinding at the end of the day." Sharon gestured for him to come inside. He did, stepping in, and she put her hand on his chest. Andy let out his breath and looked down at her. She gave him a sympathetic smile and with her hand still on his chest, she leaned up and kissed him slowly. He stilled her, his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I've thought about kissing you all day, and when that happened with Gabriel, all I could think about is the betrayal, the thought that someone important in your life could do such a thing. I want you to know I'd never do anything like that; I wouldn't betray you or your confidence. I realize as this continues, work issues are going to come up. We are going to have times we can't tell each other things. I tried to put myself in Gabriel's shoes today, and I just kept getting mad, mad that he told her things he shouldn't, but mad also that I could see myself being that open, wanting to share things. He trusted her, and we trusted him. All of that was broken. I never want that to happen. I want us to trust each other and know that if we can't discuss something with work, there's good reason. Outside of that, I want to be an open book."

"I know," she said, her hand snaking up to his hair. She ran it through his hair, her eyes searching his. She closed her eyes, and Andy put his hand up to her face and leaned in to kiss her again. They stood there at the door kissing, finding that comfort after a long day. When they took a moment, Sharon leaned her head against his chest. Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Thanks," he sighed. "I could get used to that, kissing those lips every day."

Sharon pulled him tighter and hummed, "Want some coffee? I'm somewhat used to you dropping by here late like this."

Andy let out a chuckle, "We have found ourselves in these late night predicaments in the past."

"Right," she said, looking up into his eyes, "things are different now, though."

"Oh?" Andy grinned down at her, baiting her.

"No tuna casserole tonight," she said, a huge smile on her face. She leaned up and quickly kissed his lips before stepping away. "Such a shame because I know how much you like it." She said that now walking away to the kitchen, leaving Andy standing there watching her as she walked. Sharon heard him burst out laughing, and she grinned to herself as she rounded the kitchen corner. Sharon started working on the coffee, and she felt his arms circle her waist before she heard him. She jumped slightly.

"A good cop has the element of surprise," he whispered into her ear as he kissed at her neck. "You were harsh to me making me eat that casserole, that and also kind. You fed me when I didn't know I needed it. You're pretty amazing."

Sharon smiled, turning her head toward him. He continued to kiss her neck with his hands sitting there loosely at her sides. She sighed, "I've also restocked my toothpicks."

Andy stopped kissing her neck and bent his head to her hair as he laughed. Sharon turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled up at him. She was now against the cabinets, and he was still laughing. She grinned at him, "I'm dating a beaver."

He paused and looked at her, smiling happily, "That's a bad thing? Beavers are very loyal. They are very attached to those they care about. They are also herbivores. Can I help it if I share those characteristics?"

Sharon started laughing now, dropping her head, "How do you know anything about beavers? I was thinking that you, like a beaver, just love to gnaw on things."

"Okay," Andy shrugged, trying to demonstrate the behavior as he kissed her neck again. She laughed and pushed at him.

"Stop," she laughed, "or I'm going to make you a tuna casserole the next time you are here."

Andy stepped back quickly, overemphasizing his surrender, "No, please, no. I'm surrendering."

Sharon rolled her eyes slightly, "Glad I could find a weakness to make you cave."

"Glad you could make me laugh after a tough day at work," he said with a sympathetic smile. He reached out for her hand, and the two stood there, across from each other, their fingers intertwined.

"Coffee is ready," she said finally, pulling them out of their daze. "Go ahead and sit. I'll bring it over," she gestured to the table. Andy gave her a single nod and did as she'd asked. She followed with two cups of coffee.

"Cream or sugar?" Sharon asked.

"No, just black is fine. It's like I deserve the bitter taste tonight after the long day," he sighed. Sharon sat down at the head of the table, adjacent to Andy, and she looked at him, letting him talk.

"What a way for Chief to come back to work too," he shook his head. "I can't believe Gabriel did that to all of us. I can't trust him, not after that."

"Andy," she said, biting her lip. He glanced at her, but then, he dropped his head again.

"I mean it," he raised his one hand. "I've worked next to the guy for years, now Sharon. You have seen what happens when a cop can't trust another. Now, we have a team not trusting one of their own. This is going to do damage; it has done damage. I don't know how we move forward with Gabriel there. I lost it today, and I know it won't be my last. If you can't trust the people around you-" he stopped talking and sighed.

She listened, nodding as he spoke. She reached over and squeezed his hand on the table, hoping he would look at her. She shrugged slightly, "I'm sorry; I was doing my job. I'm sorry that your division has been the center of so much controversy lately. I can't help that I'm in the middle of it, but I'm just doing my job."

"Hey," he said, shifting his hand onto hers and meeting her gaze, "I'm not blaming you for this. The old Andy might have done that," he winked. "The Andy, the same one very much interested in dating Sharon, is trying to be understanding, understanding of your job, of how it affects Major Crimes. Sharon, I know you are doing your job. If there's any problem here, it's that you are too good at your job, very good at your job."

Sharon nodded and sipped her coffee, "It doesn't mean work is always easy, even for me. I hated doing that today, pulling Gabriel in. It was clear he loved her and believed she was in love with him. He was blind-sighted; love can do that."

"Yes," she agreed. "He did love her too," she acknowledged. "That was hard to see, his pain. He will recover, one day, but he's forever changed. We all carry different scars."

"We do," he nodded in agreement as he sipped his coffee. He looked to her, and in the silence, their eyes met, and they squeezed each other's hands. "I'm sorry you had to do that today, to put it all out there. I know you didn't want to do that."

"Not to any of you," she sighed. "At least the leak has been found. Things should improve now," she told him.

"Maybe, but Chief," he shook his head. "She worries me, Sharon. I'm afraid something is going to be her breaking point. I'm not sure when that will be, but her obsession with all of this is just too much."

"I know," Sharon said, pursing her lips. "I wish she would take time off, more than she has. I am not sure she's fully dealt with her mother's death. In fact, I know she hasn't. She's throwing herself into work. While that works for awhile, eventually, a person has to face reality. I know myself. I tired doing that when Jack left. I threw myself into the kids and work, and finally, I realized that I needed some help, professional help. I needed someone who could listen and help me deal with the mess my life had become."

Andy looked up at her, "Counseling? I've gone a little myself, mostly things regulated at work, you know," he shrugged. "I have done some family counseling too, mostly my ex's idea, but yeah, I guess it does help."

"It does, especially for an individual. It's sometimes a lot to swallow, admitting you need to see someone, but it can do wonders. I hope I may offer that friendly advice to Brenda soon. I know she won't want to hear it yet, but I think it could help her, that is, if she'll let it," Sharon admitted.

"I'm sorry you had all that on your plate with Jack and the kids," he said as he squeezed her hand. "It hurts seeing the chief in this much of a mess, this much pain. The thought of you," he paused, sighing as he let out his breath, "I hate it was like that for you. Sitting in the bar with Jack all those years ago, I never took into account what it was doing to my family, his family, what it was doing to people. You, like Sandra, had to carry that burden for the drunks in your lives. That's not fair, and while I can't fix things, I can do my best to be my best now. If I could go back in time and do so much over I would. I can't, and all I can do is change my behavior. I have changed my behavior, and I hope as we hopefully move forward, I can show you that."

Sharon nodded, "I'm not worried about dating you, if that's something you are wondering. I know we've discussed it regarding our work situation, but I'm not worried about you as a person, Andy."

"I'd understand if you never wanted to date an alcoholic," he told her. "Why should you? All that has done is cause you grief and for most of your adult life."

"You, though, are not Jack," she said pointedly to him, eyeing him at the same time. "I refuse to pass judgement, to assume the worst in everyone. My job keeps me on my toes, challenges me to see the best in someone, even in bad times. I firmly believe that."

"So," he glanced at her, trying to lighten the mood. He tapped on her hand, "So, would that be why you continually sent me to different trainings and let me keep my badge? You saw the best in me?"

"Well," she scoffed, as she rolled her eyes, "I didn't realize I was putting a beaver back on the job, if that's what you mean," she grinned. "In all seriousness, though, yes, I saw you as a good cop; I knew you were a good cop. Your personal life was a mess, but that didn't need to get any worse. Even with the problems, you still did a good job at work. I trusted my judgement then, and it was spot on. I'm going to trust it again," she said, her eyes sparking as she squeezed his hand.

He looked at her and she back at him. He laced their fingers and tugged on them. Sharon stood, moving to sit with him. She sat there sideways on his lap, and he wrapped one arm behind her back and the other rested on her leg as he looked at her. "You're amazing, Sharon. I can't believe we've come to this point, to where we are pursuing this, interested in what the future might hold for us."

Sharon, who had her arms wrapped around his neck, smiled at him, "I'd say we are off to a great start if we can both have lousy days at work, sit down together in the evening, and finish the night right here," she nodded to their current situation. Andy smiled warmly at her and nodded in agreement.

"All of this, Captain Raydor," he said in a low breath, grinning at her before he kissed her again, "and we haven't even had that first date yet."


	20. Chapter 20

She exhaled, her breath sounding almost jagged and nervous. She had no reason to be nervous, yet the entire drive, she'd been just that, nervous. Before she could think otherwise, she rang the doorbell and waited. The night had finally arrived, their first date, and she felt a little absurd calling it that. Sharon and Andy had been truly seeing each other for a couple weeks; it seemed silly they had been out several times now and were just now calling this their first date. Andy had a way, a plan, and she wasn't about to argue with it.

He'd wanted to take her to dinner, but then, that had changed. Days ago, he had told her he wanted to make dinner for her to mark this first date. She was excited about this date; it was the start of her future. She had finally moved on from Jack and interestingly enough, ended up in the arms of Andy Flynn.

Sharon was not a woman who needed a man in her life. The last 20 years had shown that, even if she still had legally been married to him during all of that. Jack had stopped being her husband over two decades ago. Finding a man with whom to share her life hadn't been a goal. Raising her kids and being good at her job had been her goals. The kids were grown, and she was good at her job. Now, she was ready for more. She hadn't gone searching for Andy; he'd literally appeared on her doorstep, now months ago. As their friendship grew, so did other feelings until she couldn't deny it anymore; she was very attracted to Andy Flynn. She wanted to be with him.

"Hey Gorgeous," Sharon snapped her head up to see Andy, handsome, charming Andy standing there in his doorstep, dressed in what she thought of as a very sexy look. Sharon had asked about how to dress for this first date, and Andy had told her to be casual. While many first dates were all about dressing up for fancy meals, she appreciated he wanted to just relax and not be pretentious.

"Hi," she smiled brightly, eyeing him there in his jeans and button up shirt. She liked that look on him. The button up shirt was blue and white checkered. She didn't believe she'd seen him wear it at work before and liked the color combination on him. The sleeves were cuffed, and the look worked well for him. He had on dark jeans and dark loafers to round out his appearance.

"You look beautiful, Sharon," he grinned at her as he held out his hand to escort her inside. "Come in, please." Sharon continued to lock eyes with him; she couldn't take her eyes off of him if she had to admit that. Her eyes were sparking; his were too. She put her hand in his and continued to smile. She could feel him looking over her appearance too, and suddenly, she felt self-conscious. She glanced down at her own attire-a tan off-the-shoulder summer sweater with short sleeves, paired with dark jeans and a new pair of tan-colored sandals she'd bought to coordinate with her sweater. Her hair was long and straight tonight, nothing fancy about it. She'd been afraid the outfit would be too hot, but with the cooler night air, she was very comfortable. Any warmth she was feeling tonight would not be from the outside temperature.

"Andy, wow, what have you done?" Sharon put her hand up to her mouth as she surveyed his living room. She shook her head at his hard work.

"Setting the scene for our date," he grinned, moving to her side and taking his hand and wrapping around her waist. "You like?"

"I'm speechless! Of course, yes, I think it's beautiful in here. I can't believe you went to all this trouble, just for me, for our date," she continued to stand there and shake her head. Andy squeezed her side.

The room had been transformed. Andy had dimmed the lights and set out candles and floral arrangements around the room. As she looked to those, she couldn't help but smile-lilies and a lot of them. During one of their lunches, they'd walked by a garden with beautiful flowers all in bloom. In casual conversation that day, she'd mentioned she loved lilies, and here tonight, it appeared he'd bought all the lilies in the greater L.A. area. She looked over to the dining room table where the décor continued. He'd turned the dining room into what looked like a fine dining establishment with a white tablecloth and beautiful china settings out on the table.

"You like it?" Andy leaned toward her, his voice low and soft. She turned her head slightly and met his eyes there, looking at her. His eyes were sparkling, and she smiled brightly at him.

"It's beautiful, breathtaking even. I cannot believe you did all of this! No one," she paused and hitched her breath, "no one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Well," he said, again squeezing her side and then turning to face her, "you, my dear, are so worth it. I hope it's okay we didn't go out for a fancy dinner. I thought this might be more comfortable."

"More than okay," she grinned, her hands moving up to circle around his neck. He looped his hands around her waist, and the two stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other. Finally, without any verbal exchange, they leaned in and kissed, the kiss intended to be soft and sweet, but it deepened quickly, and the two found themselves quickly lost in the moment.

"So, that to me," he stepped back just slightly to lean his head against hers, "didn't feel like a first-date type of kiss."

Sharon tried to hold back her laughter, but she nodded in agreement, "Call me crazy, but this doesn't feel awkward like a first date. Of course," she admitted, "I haven't been on a lot of first dates, certainly none in a very, very long time."

"You're very good at it," he winked and continued, "I mean, going on a first date. You look beautiful. Your hair is gorgeous. Your outfit is smokin' hot," he teased, running his hands on her shoulders and arms. "Your perfume smells wonderful, and you came. There are a lot of ways a first date could go wrong. Being stood up is at the top of the list."

"I came," Sharon nodded in agreement as she grinned. "Were you worried I'd be a no-show?"

"I mean, it has to cross one's mind," he grinned again, leaning in to kiss her. Their hands started moving as they got carried away again, and this time, Sharon pulled back to catch her breath.

"I hope by know you know I'm here, in this for the long haul," she admitted.

"Is that why you were nervous when I answered the door?" Andy asked quietly.

Sharon chuckled again, "You could tell? How is it that you know me so well already?"

"I think it's just us, just meant to be," he admitted. "Our chemistry is pretty amazing. I'm not sure if you'd noticed."

"I can kinda tell," Sharon said in a teasing tone. Andy reached for her hand and turned them toward the kitchen.

"Let's get this evening started, not that making out with you isn't part of the intentions of the evening," he glanced and winked at her. She covered her mouth as she chuckled. "Now, I got two different wines for tonight, your choice. I figure whatever you don't want to open, well," he paused and raised his eyebrows at her, "let's call me optimistic you'll be here another evening soon."

"Ahh, I see," she nodded. "You didn't have to buy me wine, Andy. That's not something I expect, sending an alcoholic to the store to buy me wine."

"Already done, and I'll do anything for you," he told her. "Now, for dinner, I decided to continue our simple theme. I opted to make do a baked spaghetti, salad, and cannolis."

"Cannolis?" Sharon's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, that a problem? Oh geez, I should have asked," he sighed, frowning.

"I love cannoli," she said quietly as she put her hand on his chin and lightly turned him to her. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, "Are we sharing these cannoli?"

"I mean, we can," he gestured with his free hand, as he tried to cool down. Sharon was flirting with him like crazy, and while it was amazing, he was having trouble focusing. "I'm all about sharing, especially something like that, but at the same time, if sharing is a deal breaker for this dating business, I won't take a cannoli from you."

Sharon grinned brightly, "I'd love to share, and maybe later, after we've had one and some time to let our dinner digest, we could share a second one?"

"You seem to have this first date business down pat," he grumbled, leaning in to kiss her again. She laughed into their kiss, and again, things started to get heated quickly. Andy pulled back, his hands resting on her hips, hooked into her belt loops.

"We definitely seem to be beyond a first date?" Sharon sighed happily as they stood there, between the dining room and kitchen, enjoying each other.

"Shall we eat? If we don't," he admitted, locking eyes with her, "I may burn dinner. Things are heating up around here as it is."

Sharon burst out laughing and nodded, "Indeed they are. I suppose we should let everything cool, at least for the time being."

They spent the next several minutes getting situated for dinner, at least Andy did. He refused to let Sharon help him plate the food, seating her before he served dinner like it was a restaurant. Before he sat, he snapped his fingers and went in search of a remote. Sharon eyed him, "Ambiance," he grinned, and soon, light classical music filled the room. Sharon grinned.

"You're pulling out all the stops," she admitted. "Everything looks wonderful."

"You deserve it. I do hope this is all okay. I don't want you to think you aren't worthy of fine dining somewhere. I just felt like this was more relaxing."

"It's perfect," she gestured with her hand in the air. "Everything is perfect, and we would have all eyes on us if we were in a restaurant."

"Why, because," Andy paused and leaned toward her, stopping just inches from her lips, "we'd be on display doing this?" They kissed again, both still in their seats. When they paused, Sharon cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should eat this lovely meal you made."

"If you say so," he winked and sat back in his chair. He shook his head at Sharon, "Never saw this coming-you and me, but wow, life is full of surprises, wonderful surprises."

Dinner flowed easily with laughter and good conversation. As they were both finishing their meals, Sharon sat back in her chair, throwing up her hands in surrender. "I cannot eat another bite."

"Ahh, I guess the cannolis were a waste then," he shrugged.

Her eyes widened, "I could possibly share one," she grinned. "Know any interested parties?"

"One and only one," he stated, glancing at her. "I hope you'll let me share and only me. If you are tired, I'll even feed it to you."

Sharon, in her flirty tone, casually shrugged, "I might just take you up on that."

They settled into a few moments of silence, each one studying the other. Sharon finally looked down at the table and commented, "This china is beautiful, very ornate."

"It was my mother's," Andy admitted. "My mother had more china than she knew what to do with. My sister and brother took a set. In fact, my sister took two sets, I think. My mother had inherited china from her mother, her mother in law, basically, she had way too much. When she died, we split it up, and I got this set. I'm glad you like it. I rarely use it, and I was even thinking of giving it to Nic for her wedding."

Sharon looked at him, a huge smile on her face, "That's a lovely idea. You don't plan to use it?"

"Nah," he waved. "Can I tell you a secret that I've only pulled this out for you? My ex hated this pattern, all the floral design," he shrugged. "My mother liked flowers, and this reminded me of her. Sandra hated it, and we never used it. I've kept it in that cabinet," he pointed across the room. "It's one of the few things I did get in the divorce," he rolled his eyes. "I thought Nic might like something from her grandmother, from me too," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask her."

"Andy," Sharon sat forward, reaching for his hand. Her eyes locked his, "I think she will love anything that special. I think the pattern is beautiful."

"Thank you, but you like flowers," he shrugged. "I'm glad you like it. My mother would have liked you; you would have liked her. She was strong and independent, traits not really admired as much back then, at least for women. I see a lot of that in you, one of the things I find most attractive about you."

"One of?" Sharon teased, grinning at him.

"I could go on and on," he winked. "Shall we?"

"Oh, what's the plan for the rest of this date?" Sharon teased. "Is it over?"

"Not over," he said to her as he stood, "not by a long shot. In fact, unlike us," he grinned, "the evening is young."

Andy wouldn't let Sharon help him clean up dinner, and he did a very quick job of it, pushing off some of it for later. He wanted to spend time with Sharon, and while she'd been more than willing to help him clean, he'd told her not tonight, not on their first date. So, Sharon had used the bathroom to freshen up, and when she rejoined him a few minutes later, he had their cannolis on a tray, along with two cups of coffee. He smiled at her as she walked back into the room.

"Next part of the evening is ready," he gestured to the tray. She eyed it.

"Living room?" Sharon nodded her head in that direction, asking if that's where he was going with the tray.

"Nope," he said quickly, a small grin on his face. "Come with me." Andy led them to his sliding glass door off his kitchen, and he gestured to his patio. Sharon's surprise was evident as she surveyed the scene.

"Why didn't I see this earlier?" Sharon asked.

"I had the blinds pulled closed," he pointed to the sliding door. "Plus, it's dark now, and I turned on these lights while you were in the bathroom." Andy had decorated his back porch, which was covered with a pergola. He'd put up white lights around the sides of it, giving it a very romantic look. He nodded to the centerpiece. "I may have purchased a fire pit just for tonight."

Sharon choked out a laugh, "You bought a fire pit just for tonight?"

"Of course," he nodded. "I told you I was pulling out all the stops. In my defense, a fire pit is only great if you have someone with whom you can share it. I wasn't going to be that guy, sitting out here alone night after night with my fire pit. Now, as I've said, I have high hopes for us in many areas, and cozying up to you in front of a fire pit is just one of them."

Sharon shook her head as she grinned at him. She ran her hands up his chest and leaned up to kiss him. He still had the tray in hand, and he'd shifted it so he wouldn't drop it. Sharon, aware of that, kissed him quickly and stood back, "You continue to go above and beyond. The patio furniture new too?" Sharon joked.

"Yup," Andy nodded quickly, and Sharon's expression changed to shock. She had been joking, but he wasn't. "Worth it-I told you."

It took the two a few minutes to get seated, but finally they were. Andy had purchased an L-shaped outdoor couch for his patio, and as he glanced around at it, he nodded, approving of his purchase. It fit well, and in a way, he was kicking himself for not buying it sooner. He'd been right, though, telling Sharon that none of this was fun without the right person.

Sharon snugged up to Andy, and he then produced a new blanket, matching the pattern of the couch. They both sighed after they were finally situated and looking at the fire pit.

"This is really nice," she told him. "I'm relaxed and very much enjoying myself."

Andy, who had his arm wrapped around her, nodded in agreement, "Me too."

It wasn't an immediate escalation, but things between them escalated as the evening progressed. Andy's hand moved to her arm where he started caressing it. Sharon shifted more toward him, and at some point, the two found themselves curled on the couch together kissing while the fire pit continued to burn. After several minutes, the warmth from everything had the two take a break. Both sat sideways, Andy's hand on Sharon's knee, and she had her hand on his shoulder.

"I keep telling myself I couldn't be more attracted to you, and then," he shook his head. "I know we're calling this our first date, but I'm crazy about you Sharon."

"I am finding it harder and harder to stay away from you," Sharon grinned, squeezing his arm as she pulled herself closer to him, her legs now draped over his lap. He rested his arms on her legs and soon began caressing them, running his hands up and down her legs. She hummed as he did so and said, "I'm also having to remind myself I'm not a teenager."

"You look like one to me," he smiled.

"I can't act like one," she dropped her head, chuckling. "I run a division of the LAPD. You're a decorated detective. We're making out here like we're in our parents' backyards or something."

"At least we don't have to worry we'll be interrupted," he shrugged. "We can do this all night, as long as you want. I mean, at some point," he paused, searching her eyes, "I hope you'll think about staying, all night," he let out his breath, hoping he wasn't scaring her. "With me, I mean," he added.

Sharon grinned again, "Thanks for the clarification. I wasn't sure if you were implying some teenage sleepover."

"No sleepover," he shook his head, "not in the visual I'm getting. This isn't some big group thing. Sure," he corrected, "we can call it that, a sleepover, but I'm only inviting you, whenever that day is."

"Ahh," she nodded. "I see. So," she gestured with her hand, "a sleepover-just you and me?" She wrinkled her nose, "Popcorn, doing nails, talking about boys, about what we want to do with boys?"

He shrugged, "I can get on board with some of that-popcorn, sure. I'll feed you," he winked. "I'd rather not talk about boys, though."

"Hmm, that's the fun part of a sleepover," she teased.

"Better," he pointed at her nose and touched it, "yet, you just let me show you. All talk and no action," he winked, "that's not my style."

That had Sharon laughing again, and she leaned in to kiss him again. This time, both found hands wandering. She almost jumped when his cold hands found their way under her sweater. He even paused, wondering if he was moving too quickly.

"Sorry, I just thought," he said as he sat back slightly and sighed. Sharon shook her head, kissed him again, and she reached for his hands.

"It's not that," she chuckled between kisses. "It's perfect, but you have cold hands." The two started laughing about that, and as much as they wanted to continue, the laughing got the better of them. Finally, they separated from the twisted pretzel they'd become sitting there together, and Andy stood, moving to the fire pit.

"Just so you know, cold hands, NOT cold feet about all this," he winked. Sharon continued to laugh.

"That is about as corny as I've heard," she groaned. She stood too, wrapping her arms around Andy from behind. "Ahh, this is nice, warm here too."

"Yeah, it's getting chilly. We should go inside," he told her. She nodded, put her hand in his, and the two walked inside, back into the kitchen.

"So," Sharon said clearing her throat as she looked around at the house, "before this gets awkward or I lose all self-control," she met his eyes, "I'm going to go."

"Okay," he turned to her, brushing hair from her face. He put both arms on her forearms and smiled down at her, "We never did eat that cannoli."

"We did not," Sharon agreed, her eyes widening. "I cannot believe I forgot to eat something that delicious."

"Sorry," Andy frowned.

"I'm not," she said, putting her hands on his hips as she pulled closer. "I had a wonderful time being otherwise distracted. You have no idea how hard it is for me to go home right now."

Andy nodded, showing his understanding, "Yeah, I'm sure it is, leaving behind the cannoli."

Sharon laughed again, this time leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her head, and when she looked up at him, she patted his chest, "I will admit that I never ever expected to say this to you, but one of these nights, I won't want to go home. I'm going to want to stay, Andy."

"And, that night," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "you'll be welcome with open arms. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you aren't staying tonight," he said, noting her surprised expression. "Women I've," he gestured with his hand before it returned to her waist, "entertained like that," he explained, "it never went further. I didn't want that. I want this with you," he nodded to her. "I'll eagerly await the night you don't go home, or if we are at the condo, I don't go home."

Sharon leaned up, putting her hands on both sides of his face, and she kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around her, this time, his hands warmer, putting them up the back of her shirt. The contact with her brought about a sigh from both of them. As they broke free, Sharon squeezed his hand, "Thank you for the most wonderful date. It was a first date in technicality only."

"That, I like to hear," he said, walking her to the door. "I'm on call starting again tomorrow." She nodded, knowing the drill. "If I don't catch a case, maybe we can see each other tomorrow?"

"We'll see each other tomorrow," she turned and said to him, her eyes searching his. "I'll see you at work. I'm going to leave you with a kiss to remember me, so that when I see you at work and can't acknowledge how much I care about you, you can think to this." Sharon leaned up and leaned in, giving Andy a kiss that almost made him stagger backwards. It lasted longer than most, and when Sharon pulled back, she winked at him. She threw him a slight wave and walked backward to the door, "I may be out of practice on dating, but it appears I still have the right touch there," she winked and left Andy standing there, speechless.


	21. Chapter 21

She scanned the restaurant trying to find him. It didn't help that there were rooms, and tables were somewhat hidden by walls. That did work to her advantage too, but right now, she was just trying to find him. She continued to walk, and her face relaxed, not that she realized it was tense, when she saw him.

He stood to offer her chair to her, something she didn't need, but she felt flattered. It was nice to be treated like a lady, and those types of manners weren't easy to find anymore. She put her hand on his, as she reached him, and he smiled brightly at her, leaning in to kiss her. They'd not been dating that long, but the interaction felt like they'd been dating years.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as she sat down. "Thank you," she told him as she reached to squeeze his arm while he helped her with her chair. He leaned in and kissed her cheek when he had her seated and then moved to his own seat.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. "Long day, huh? I'm still dumbfounded. I'm glad we could meet for a late dinner."  
"I am too; it's been a rough day to say the least," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Chief going to be fired?" Andy raised an eyebrow and looked to her, hoping for an answer, but knowing she couldn't say.

Sharon pursed her lips, "Andy, it's horrible. We were all standing there while she assaulted Stroh. Of all people, it had to be him."

"She assaulted him BECAUSE he's that person, the man who always seems to slip out of her grasp. If I hadn't seen it, standing there right by you, I wouldn't have believed it myself. Never would I have imagined Chief would snap like that. Just can't believe it."

"I can't see this going well for her," she waved her hand. "That's just me saying it. I still have to meet with Pope and Taylor about this, but," she shook her head.

Andy nodded in agreement, "Team all thinks they will fire her. Chief won't go like that; I think she'll retire first or move somewhere else. I'm sure Fritz can get a transfer. With her mom just dying, maybe she'll want to be closer to Atlanta, closer to her dad."

The waiter stopped by their table for their drink order. After Sharon ordered an iced tea, her mind started to wander, and she shook her head when she caught Andy staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Earth to Sharon," he said, reaching across the table for her hand. She had it resting lightly on the table, and she smiled when he reached for it, putting her hand in his. The warmth felt comfortable, just what she needed after a long day.

"I'm sorry I'm distracted. My mind was wandering, thinking about everything that has gone on the last two days. The fact that it appears to be Stroh is sickening," she sighed.

"It is Stroh!" Andy said quickly. "Everything we has points to Stroh. You've been there; you've heard the interviews. Chief isn't wrong about this, even if she went about things the wrong way."

"I know," Sharon said quietly and bit down on her lip. "I am not disagreeing; I agree with Brenda on this, but I am trying to remain professional, impartial in a way, just doing my job. She's not making it easy. This case isn't making it easy."

"You sure you don't want something stronger than an iced tea? You know you can get wine. It doesn't bother me Sharon. Moving forward, because that's what I want to do," he eyed her, "you have to feel yourself, be comfortable to get a glass of wine when we are out to dinner. If I'm being honest, I didn't want you to worry about that awkwardness on a first date."

"Thank you, but I'm fine, really," she nodded at him. "I don't want a glass of wine. I want my mind sharp; I'm still processing the case. When I get into a mode like this, I need to focus. I wish I could help Brenda, come up with a plan. I'm going to keep thinking. I want to save her job."

"I am sure she appreciates that," he said with a small smile. "You two have come a long way; we've all come a long way with you."

She smiled and nodded, "Some more than others," Sharon winked. Andy chuckled at that and lifted his glass of water almost in a toast to what she'd said.

"I will get wine, though," she explained, "on nights I'm feeling up to it. "I can't stop thinking about that boy, Rusty too," Sharon sighed, shaking her head. "There's so much sadness in this world. He's 16, Andy, and we heard his story. He has no one. He's resorted to living on the street doing unthinkable things just to survive. Why? His mother abandoned him, and he can't even see that. He still wants her to come back to him, so much so that he's willing to forget she left him at the zoo who knows how long ago and take her back with open arms. It's so sad. I think of how lucky my kids were, and that's saying a lot," she said with a sad smile. "In one way, they are like Rusty; Rusty was abandoned by one parent. My kids were abandoned too for all practical purposes. Jack dropping in every couple of years is not a parent, but if I look at it like that, I suppose I have to compare myself to Rusty too. For years, I was willing to forget Jack's disappearing acts, welcome him with open arms. It took me a long time to stand up for myself and say that was not okay, to get that legal separation. In a way, I can't believe I was that stupid to just be complacent with his disappearing act, with his abandoning the kids, cleaning out our bank accounts, but I was. I see a lot of myself and my kids in Rusty's situation. It's sad, and I can hope for his sake he is placed somewhere he can catch a break."

Andy nodded as he listened; he hadn't thought of the kid, Rusty, like that, but Sharon was right. He continued to nod after she finished talking and sat back in her chair. She looked tired; he felt tired. This late night dinner had been his idea, not that she'd argued, but he'd called up to her office just over an hour ago, not surprised she was still there. She'd spent most of her day with Major Crimes, but after Brenda's stunt with Stroh in the elevator, Sharon had returned to her office to start the mountain of paperwork that was sure to hit her desk. The team had gone back to their desks and had continued to work the case, securing Rusty for the evening as well. Once that was all done, they felt helpless, still waiting on information for the case, but also without their leader. While they were fully capable of pressing on with things, it seemed like a good place to take a break, get some rest. There would be plenty of work in the morning, and maybe by then, they'd have an idea about Brenda's future too. With Provenza dismissing everyone after they'd stopped working for the night, Andy had called Sharon's office directly. She was the only one left, now that it was after 8:00, and she answered immediately still in her work mode. She compromised with him, to work another half hour, before the two met at the restaurant. Now that they were both here, it was obvious the dinner was a good idea.

"What are you going to have to eat?" Andy asked, pulling the conversation back to the issue at hand, food while sitting in a restaurant.

"Hmm," Sharon said, a slight smile on her face, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of the grilled chicken dish. It has a tangy sauce on it." Sharon pointed to the description in the menu, and Andy studied it.

"Looks like a great choice. I think I'm going to get this salad," he said, pointing to her menu where he'd located his choice for the evening.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sharon said, clearing her throat, "do you ever eat meat? I've never dated anyone who is a vegetarian. It's a little intimidating to me, I mean, thinking about having you over for dinner and what I'd make."

"Oh," he paused and met her gaze. "Yeah, I do eat meat sometimes. It's not something I'm against, more of a health choice. I love turkey. That's my weakness, turkey. You can never take Thanksgiving for me," he winked. "I think if I was even on my deathbed, I'd want turkey for Thanksgiving," he chuckled. "I will occasionally eat it in a dish. I hate being difficult. Here, I'm the guy who doesn't drink and doesn't eat meat. I try to have a healthy diet, and that can be a problem, yeah. Last thing I want to do is come across as an annoying friend, date," he nodded to her, "who causes problems with the meals. I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you to be a vegetarian. People like that drive me nuts. It's for me; it works, and yeah, sometimes, I'll cheat. It has to be worth it," he smirked. "Anything you would cook would be worth it."

She smiled and gave him a nod, "Thank you for being honest. That does take off some of the pressure, and I'll try to remember that come Thanksgiving," she grinned at him. "I try to eat a relatively healthy lifestyle, but that's gone in stages. It was easier when Emily was still at home. She was a dancer, and she watched what she ate. It was much harder when Ricky was the only one at home. He was like a human garbage disposal, and his favorite food is pizza. Now, with an empty house, it's been nice to eat healthy things again, at least without having a teenage son complain he's still starving after a dinner of something like soup and salad."

"Ricky sounds like being around Provenza," Andy grinned. "Provenza is probably worse. I can't see your son at a steak buffet at 3:30 on a Saturday just to 'beat the rush' as he says. Then, Provenza will sit there until 5:30 or later, claiming that he wants to get his money's worth and is waiting on his first round of food to digest.

"No" Sharon exclaimed. She put her hand up to her mouth, "He says that?"

"All the time," Andy flashed a smile. "I often get dragged along with him. Those places will make you want to become a vegetarian, but at the same time, you'll never want to eat a salad there. And," he paused, making sure he had her attention, "I'm really excited to hear you talking about remembering my food preferences for Thanksgiving. I like the sound of that, something a few months away-spending that time with you."

Sharon chuckled and sighed, eying him, "Thank you for the laughter and the distraction. I didn't realize I needed it. Before you," she paused and thought about what she wanted to say, "before we discussed something more, dating," she gestured, "I would work late, very late, sometimes until 10:30 or later, drive home, make a cup of tea, and fall into bed. I'd skip dinner, and I'd go to bed still very frustrated about my day. This is nice, relaxing, and I'm glad we are having dinner together."

"Ready to order?" the waiter appeared. The two nodded and placed their orders. When they had finished, Andy nodded to the seat adjacent to Sharon. They were eating at a small, square table, and she gave him an odd look, not quite understanding his intention. He made it very clear when, with his eyes still on her, moved to the seat adjacent to her and reached for her hand.

"Couldn't stand being that far away," he said quietly, lifting her hand to kiss it. "I know we saw each other at work most of the day, but it's not enough. Now that we've decided to explore a relationship, it's taking all of my restraint not to reach out and squeeze your hand at work, not to give you that flirty smile. I constantly find myself wanting to stand by you, to just smell your perfume. I guess what I'm trying to say is that while I'm behaving myself at work, it's tough."

Sharon chuckled and leaned in, resting her elbow on the table, "What would you say if I had many of those same thoughts?"

Andy raised his eyebrow, and before he could speak, Sharon leaned toward him and kissed him lightly, sitting back in her chair while she watched his dazed expression.

"Yes, that's what I've wanted to do all day," she said with a playful shrug. "It's true. The mean Captain Raydor has been distracted by a boy, a crush."

Andy frowned, leaning forward, taking her hand in his. He dropped his voice and looked directly at her, "See, that is a kill to my ego. Is that all I am, a boy? I'm just a crush?"

Sharon closed her eyes and chuckled. She sat forward, the two now just a few inches apart, "Andy, you are so much more than a crush and are very much a man."

Andy winked, "Good answer."

Sharon sat back, fanning herself, "Is it hot in here?"

"Now it is," he grinned. "You are something, Captain. I didn't think you had it in you to be so sexy, so just plain hot and amazing."

"Hmm," she smiled at him, "now you know. I never knew I could be so attracted to you, but right now," she shook her head. "It's a good thing we are at dinner in a public restaurant."

Andy coughed, almost surprised at her boldness. She gave him a playful shrug, and the two stared at each other a few moments. They were interrupted when their drinks were refilled, and after that, they both sat back, the mood now over.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Sharon asked a few moments later.

"Stroh?" Andy asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, Rusty," Sharon frowned. "I mean, sure, he'll go to a foster family, but honestly," she sighed. "He'll end up on the street again."

Andy sighed and nodded, "Yeah, best we can do right now is feed him, try to convince him we're not the enemy, and when all this is over, maybe after he's agreed to help us, maybe we send him on his way, hopefully to a foster family that will keep him more than a few days. We'll give him our cards and tell him to call us when he gets in a jam."

"When?" Sharon nodded, sipping her iced tea.

Andy gave a half shrug, "Pray the kid gets into a decent situation, maybe some help. Sadly, it's just part of the system. We can't help everyone, especially when they don't want help. I'm doing my best to keep myself in check and mend fences with my own family. I'm also doing my best to woo a lovely lady."

Sharon blushed, and they paused again when their food arrived. Sharon waited until they waiter left them alone again, and she sat forward, her eyes locked on his and cleared her throat, "If you can eat all your dinner, I might be persuaded to invite you over for coffee," she shrugged and looked to him again, "even dessert."


	22. Chapter 22

He dropped into his car and let out his breath. He couldn't believe Chief was on her way out. It just didn't seem fair, even though he'd seen the writing on the wall. Still, for it to happen even when Sharon had said she was trying to save Chief's job, it still was hard to accept.

They'd all wanted to come, to the store that is, purse shopping. Interestingly, the team that was willing to resign or transfer just a few years earlier to avoid working for Brenda was now unified in sticking by her side, even here at the end. She needed a new purse. They'd decided that after she'd shot at Stroh through her old purse. Leave it to Brenda to do something that crazy. She had, and by some ridiculous chance of maybe luck, Stroh, the scum, was still alive. Brenda was out, and Stroh was going to survive. Andy didn't wish people dead, but right now, neither of those things seemed fair.

Before he turned on his car he threw a wave to the rest of the team as they left. Buzz was the first to pull out, and Andy had to laugh. The Prius still had a dent in it from the time he, Buzz, and Provenza had tried to serve that warrant. Buzz waved at Andy, and he waved back at him again. Buzz had an idea to get some junk food, Ding Dongs in particular, to put in Brenda's bag. He was going to go and do that. Julio and Mike, who had driven over together, nodded at Andy as they pulled out too. He nodded back. Normally, he would ridden with Provenza even, but tonight, he was hoping to catch up with Sharon. He wanted to see her. Work had been crazy with all of this, and as stressed as he was over the whole issue, he knew she was dealing with much more. As Provenza pulled out, he stopped and looked at Andy. Andy smirked at him and held up his phone, indicating he was taking a call before leaving. Provenza rolled his eyes, sure of the caller, and he sped off too. That left Andy, sitting there in front of the upscale shopping area. It felt good to do something as a team, but he hated that their outing was to buy the chief a departing gift. After they'd decided on the purse, they'd called Fritz for information. They'd also tried evidence, but that was a mess, trying to get to the purse for just a glance at the designer information. Thankfully, Fritz knew his wife and knew her taste. They'd first checked to see if she had already purchased a new purse, and when he told them it was a good idea for the team, they'd gone after work. Now, with the purse purchased, it just seemed like it was real; Brenda was leaving Major Crimes.

"Captain Raydor," she answered her phone when he called. He smiled, knowing that she sometimes did that when she was working and not paying attention to the caller. She had also confessed to him that on occasion, she couldn't see the screen if she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Hey, Babe," he smiled into the phone. He'd called her that the other night when he was saying goodnight. The two had been endlessly flirting with each other, and the kiss she'd left him with had almost stunned him. He'd said, _"Wow, Babe, that's some kiss, some way to send me home tonight."_ Now, as he said it again, he smiled, thinking of that kiss and hoped it would bring back memories for her too.

"Lieutenant Flynn, sorry, but I'm in the middle of a meeting. Is there something I can do for your right now?" Sharon's tone was all business; Andy knew she must be sitting right there in the middle of something.

"Oh, geez, sorry, Sharon. You're still at work?" Andy asked, not even thinking that she couldn't talk right now. "I thought you'd be done by now," he said, glancing to his watch. It was now after 8:00, and while it wasn't surprising she was still at work, it was discouraging. She'd been in meetings all day, part of the reason he hoped to see her tonight. With the chief's job blowing up in their faces right now, he knew it required a lot of extra work on Sharon's part to handle the backlash."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I still have issues pressing here, and I would be happy to discuss that later," she said, hoping he understood she couldn't speak to him right now. "Thank you for your call."

"Call me when you can," he said quickly and hung up, irritated at himself for interrupting her crazy day. Really, she'd had a string of crazy days, and with Chief now on her way out, the mole identified, and really, just the entire division coming out of a chaotic mess, he hoped work would slow down for Sharon. Now, that meant that he might not see her as much during the day, but if it lightened her workload and put her back at her desk, doing one job instead of two, he was all for it.

Andy backed out of his parking space, not sure what to do now. He really had hoped to see Sharon, whether that meant stopping by her condo or meeting her for a late dinner. Now, with Sharon still at work, he figured he would head for his house. He hadn't been there much lately, basically just long enough to sleep a few hours, shower, change, and grab a bite to eat, that is, if he even had food in his refrigerator. He'd been spending a lot of time with Sharon, late evenings, anything he could get.

As Andy drove home, his mind started to wander. He needed to get together with Nicole. She'd left him a voicemail yesterday that he needed to return. She'd thanked him for getting his suit. He knew that was going to irritate Sandra to no end, and he didn't care. Well, he did, but he only cared about what Nicole wanted, not Sandra. He decided to spend his drive home talking to Nic, his other favorite lady.

"Hey," she said when she answered. "I left you a message yesterday."

"Sorry," he winced. "Yeah, I got it, but I've been working a case."

"Oh, I didn't think you were on call now," she said.

"I'm not, but we still get cases during regular work hours. Work has been insane this week. My boss is leaving, almost getting fired if you want to split hairs, but she's leaving-more of like a suggested retirement or whatever."

"Oh wow," Nicole said, letting out her breath. "That's rough. Sorry Dad. Sounds like a bad week."

"All the more reason it's nice to talk to you," he smiled as he drove. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your suit. Sorry I've been busy too. I know you sent me those pictures now awhile ago, but I like it, and I'm glad you did that. It means a lot, Dad. Mom is ticked."

Andy chuckled and nodded, "Figured she would be, but I did it for you. It's what you want, right?"

"Yes, exactly what I want. Dean and the boys are getting new suits too. It's perfect. Dean is not a tux kind of guy, and I don't want that either. I want the wedding I envision."

"That's what I want for you too, kiddo, even if it costs me a fortune," he chuckled.

"Part of the reason I called too, is to see if you can meet with Mom, Dean, and me, Harold too," Nicole offered. Harold was her stepfather, and even as she said the name, Andy cringed. "Dean's son, Matt, is turning five, and we're going to have a birthday party. It's casual, but Mom also thought we could discuss some of the wedding details."

"Oh," Andy said, a little surprised. He'd been pulled in for a lot of the wedding details, well, his credit cards had, but this was definitely something new-extending the olive branch were the kids were concerned. Andy was proud of Nicole; she was jumping into the role of motherhood quickly and with no hesitation. He'd briefly spoken to her a few times regarding the situation, and now, here, he was being included on the party details. Sure, Sandra probably wanted him to pay for something wedding related, but it was still time with Nicole.

"We'll have some friends here, very casual," she said. "If you are available, feel free to drop in. It's going to be Saturday afternoon."

"I'm not working," he told her, and as he said it, an idea popped into his head. "I'd like to be there, Nic. I was going to spend the afternoon with someone, a friend. Would it be okay if I brought her?"

"Her?" Nicole asked. "You've not mentioned a woman in a long time. Please, Dad, I hate to ask-"

"She's almost my age," he sighed, shaking his head. He had a feeling Nicole was going to politely ask if the woman was someone he'd picked up at the local bar. He knew Sandra thought that of him still, and she'd definitely passed her options onto Nicole. "She's special to me, Nic. She's a cop too, but we'd talked about doing something this weekend."

"By all means," Nicole chuckled. "This I have to see-you with this woman and then Mom's reaction. What's her name?"

"Sharon," he said. "Look, I'm going to plan on being there, and I'll run it by Sharon too. IF you are okay with it, hopefully, we can both come."

"Wow, so you really want to bring this woman? Dad are you serious about her? I've not heard you mention her before," Nicole pointed out to him. "She must be a very good friend if you are willing to subject her to Mom."

"She helped me pick out the suit, took that picture I sent you," he explained. "She's great, Nic, and she's special to me. I do want you to meet her. If your mom is bringing Harold, then I will bring Sharon."

"You do understand, though, that Harold is part of the family, right? I mean, he is my stepdad and has been for most of my life," Nicole pointed out. "I'm fine if you bring her, but it's not exactly the same comparison."

"I'm not going to argue about Harold," he grumbled, rolling his eyes there in the car. "Anyway, I'll talk to Sharon, and let's plan we'll be there."

"Okay, Dad, looking forward to it," Nicole said.

"Me too, Nic," he nodded. "It's time you meet."

Andy talked to Nicole the rest of his drive home, and he hung up with her as he walked into his house. He checked his phone again, no message from Sharon. She must have a late night. He wasn't hungry; he'd eaten a very late lunch around 3:30. Other than talking to Sharon, he really had no plans for the evening. He sat down in his favorite recliner and turned on the television. There wasn't even a baseball game on tonight. Well, there were games on, but he didn't care anything about the teams playing. He shut off the tv, intent on going to bed early, but before he locked up for the night, he sent Sharon a quick text.

"Sorry I missed you tonight. I was hoping to spend some time together. I can't get the other night's last hot kiss off my mind. I know work is crazy with Chief leaving. Can't believe it's happening tomorrow now. I'm heading to bed. Call me when you can, if you can. I'd enjoy talking to you. If it's late and you're exhausted, then get your rest. We can catch up later this week. Of course, with Provenza taking over, you might be busier than you were with Chief-haha. I'll keep the guy in line and out of your hair. Talk soon-A," he typed.

He sat there, thinking of her, how important Sharon had become to him. Oh, he cared for her, so much. While he hadn't put a great deal of thought into introducing her to the kids, it seemed right as he spoke to Nicole. Hopefully, after this long and crazy week, Sharon would be up for it. They just had to get through the next few days without more of a mess. With Chief leaving and things finally settling down, he hoped that wouldn't be too hard.


	23. Chapter 23

He was on his way to work when she called him. He smiled as he looked at the caller id there on his phone and pointed to the button to answer his handsfree device.

"Morning, Gorgeous," he grinned into the phone. "Might you be on your way to work? I certainly hope you aren't still there."

"Good morning to you," she said in a somewhat stressed voice. He frowned, knowing that it couldn't be good if she was already stressed for the morning. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you last night. It was very late when I got home, after 11, and this morning, I'm already on my way to a crime scene."

"Oh, seriously?" Andy asked, sighing. He had started to see the whole picture with Sharon, the entire scope of her job. He'd not treated her well in the past; he knew that, as he'd assumed she mainly pushed papers and dropped in on crime scenes as she saw fit, terrorizing members of the LAPD along the way. Since the two had been spending more and more time together, he'd started to realize her presence was not requested, but demanded everywhere it seemed, and she was only doing her job. She couldn't catch a break, even with her own team of good cops. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sharon. What department screwed up this morning?"

"Vice," she said. "Hopefully, it's nothing too serious, but it does throw a wrench in my day. I have meetings all day, again with Taylor and Pope, and I've already called them to reschedule. My sergeant is supposed to take this case, and he will take this case, but he's in court this morning. My team is just spread too thin, so I'm covering."

"Ugh," Andy groaned into the phone. "No rest for the weary seems like an understatement, Shar. I really am sorry and wish I could do something to help. What's going on with all your meetings? With the chief leaving today, I thought work would be getting better."

"It's, it's," she sighed, "it's complicated. I can't get into it right now, but know that if I could, you would be the first person I'd call. I hate I'm in the situation I am, but it is what it is. I was also planning to come by and give my best to the chief. I'd ask you to do that for me, but it would only raise eyebrows," she chuckled quietly. Andy heard her and did the same.

"Yeah, I wish I could convey that for you. I'll mention that you were held up with a case. I think she's overwhelmed anyway with all of this mess. She's going to take some time off and go to Georgia. I'm wondering if she'll even think about moving back there. Time will tell. Now, since our time is short with this call, I think I know the answer to this and will be disappointed, but would you possibly be free for dinner tonight? I'm really hoping you don't have to work. I'd really like to see you. I miss you."

"You know what," Sharon said and paused. "I am going to see you tonight. Work has been awful, and it's going to get worse before it gets better. Pope and Taylor have taken enough of my time. Nothing will be accomplished going late into the night. The case I'm going to process will be handed over to my sergeant this afternoon because I have these meetings. Yes, I am free for dinner."

"Really?" Andy grinned. "Wait, let's back up-I know you said you can't get into things, but Pope and Taylor really have you on a short leash. Why are things going to get worse?"  
"Andy," she sighed and continued, "I really can't get into it. I've said too much. That was Sharon venting to her very handsome boyfriend, not Captain Raydor talking work with Lieutenant Flynn. Can we leave that? I really want to see you tonight."

"It will happen then," he said to her. "I could use it too. We're going to help get Chief packed up today, say our goodbyes, and then, yeah, I'd really like some alone time with you. Okay if we don't go out to eat? I'd be happy to relax at your condo. It's closer, and the last thing I want you doing is driving all over town. I'll even bring dinner."

"That sounds like an offer too good to refuse," she said in more of a cheerful tone. "Thank you. I'm really looking forward to it already, and on a day like today, I need that."

"Anything for you," he said. "Now, I just have to count the hours until I can kiss you. That is torture."

"I can't wait either," Sharon told him. "I need to go. I'm arriving at the crime scene, and I don't need a parking lot full of cops listening to the ideas I have for my boyfriend."

"Killing me, Sharon," he groaned. "I'll talk to you tonight."

"Just remember how much I care about you, Andy," she said before she hung up. "Our relationship is more important than anything; I promise."

Andy arrived at work a short time later, and he proceeded through his morning just as Sharon did with hers. She was sick about the latest developments, and she wanted to, but couldn't, tell Andy. Pope and Taylor had made up their mind about her new job placement, and while she had to admit it would be a challenging job for her, something she enjoyed, she hated how things were developing. To begin, they hadn't even asked her about the job; they TOLD her she was transferring. With that, she assumed a promotion would be in order, but she had serious doubts listening to them fumble their words after she inquired the same. The two also wanted the transfer to happen immediately, which was almost comical to Sharon. They truly had no idea just how intense her job was, how busy she was, and just how hard it would be to close up things in IA and move over to Major Crimes. It was proof to her that neither man really worked hard in his job because neither Taylor nor Pope had any idea the amount of work she had in hers. Then, there was the situation with Andy. Well, it wasn't really a situation. It was a catastrophe if Sharon had to put a term to it. She would not end her relationship with Andy over her job. It wasn't an option. Things were fine, had been fine, with her in IA and Andy in Major Crimes. Plenty of police dated and were married in different departments. It wasn't against policy to even work together. Knowing how Taylor and Pope liked to have their secrets, she'd had to come up with a plan to deal with Andy. Yes, her work was important. Yes, Andy was important, but Sharon knew that both could co-exist. She was not the one asking for this transfer. They were telling her, and if that was the way they wanted to play this, she had her own stipulations. As she drove back to the office mid-morning, her mind wandered to that bombshell she'd dropped last night during their evening dinner meeting, and she smiled, thinking how she'd left them speechless. The negotiation had cost her a couple hours of her time, but it had been well worth it.

 _"_ _Gentlemen," she folded her hands on the table there in Pope's office and looked across it at the two men. Taylor was wiping his face while Pope was still chewing. They'd ordered in dinner to finish their discussion or rather list of requirements for Sharon as she transferred divisions. She hadn't been hungry, especially as her stomach turned at the idea of now supervising her boyfriend-not that she minded that, but the outside perception of that, but she'd managed to eat a little of her salad. Now, she wanted their undivided attention to drop her own bombshell. She waited until they were looking at her, "I have something to discuss, rather, to inform you regarding this transfer."_

 _"_ _Captain," Pope interrupted her and frowned, "I thought we were done with all of this. I've offered some extra vacation days and a raise, although, as we said, we'll discuss a promotion."_

 _"_ _Hmm," she nodded, pursing her lips. "Yes, the extra vacation days will never be approved with the speed and intensity to which Major Crimes operates. You and I know that, but the offer," she flashed a fake smile, "and extra days of leave in my file will look great and continue to build up. One of these days, I'm just going to take a year off or something; I've earned it," she stated in a matter of fact tone as she looked at them. She could almost see them shudder; that made her smile, even just a little, that they were scared of her. "Now, I'm not here to discuss those extra vacation days, but I will be checking my leave time to make sure that is updated. No," she cleared her throat and leaned forward just slightly. "I have another point to discuss, this one is non-negotiable."_

 _Sharon watched as Taylor and Pope glanced at one another, their expressions both clueless. She enjoyed that look, that for once, she had something they didn't know. They'd blindsighted her with this mess, and she was glad she could do the same._

 _"_ _Captain, I thought we'd discussed everything," Taylor said, a question in his tone. He glanced at Pope again, "If this is about you bringing any of your people with you, I think we've decided that we need them to all stay in place. The change in IA is enough as it is. With Detective Gabriel leaving Major Crimes, yes, there's an opening in Major Crimes, but we can address that after you are situated."_

 _"_ _No," she frowned, looking down at the desk just briefly to keep from smirking, "this is not about that, but do understand," she said, letting out her breath as she met their gazes again, "I will be selecting the person I WANT for that job." She pointed to herself and emphasized it again, "That will be my decision and mine alone. I will not take someone you pawn off on me for my division, for Major Crimes. I'm already taking on a team that has been through a great deal, a team that does not like change nor outsiders, including me," she sighed. "This is a different issue."_

 _"_ _Spit it out, Captain," Pope gestured at her. "I'll grant you what you want, to pick your own person. No one in their right mind would want to step in there and take control of Provenza, but I know you can handle him. He's already walking around here talking about how he's finally in charge. That's going to be your mess to clean up."_

 _"_ _Yes," she shifted in her seat to adjust her angle. Now, she was sitting taller and ready to put the facts on the table, "Gentlemen, this does not involve Lieutenant Provenza. I will deal with him. This involves Lieutenant Flynn."_

 _"_ _Flynn?" Taylor raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He started to chuckle and shook his head, "Oh, believe me, Captain. I have been Flynn's supervisor. It's not a piece of cake, and I'll be happy to give you some tips. I'm sure you can manage him; he's actually mellowed a lot over the years. If your only worry is Flynn, you're going to be just fine."_

 _Sharon flashed a fake smile at both men, making eye contact before she shook her head, "No, I have no doubt in my abilities to lead. I never have questioned that, and as you are aware, I've spent the last couple of years around Major Crimes, more that division than any. Chief," she turned to Pope, "Let me remind you that all of that was your doing, assigning me to be Chief Johnson's, well," she tossed her head slightly, trying to find the right word, "sidekick," she enunciated, looking at him. "Let me be perfectly clear there will be none of that with me. If you doubt my leadership, don't put me in the job. No, Lieutenant Flynn has, for once," she smiled slightly, "done nothing wrong. In fact," she turned to Taylor, "you are right; he has mellowed quiet a bit in the last few years. I have noted that. Lieutenant Flynn is a very good detective, a good leader as a lieutenant, and right now, his work ethic has nothing to do with this right here. I would like to discuss," she paused and nodded, "need to discuss," she corrected herself, "Lieutenant Flynn on a personal level."_

 _"_ _Personal?" Taylor looked to her, completely clueless._

 _"_ _Captain, for someone who can make a cop cry, you're being awfully cryptic," Chief Pope chuckled, glancing around the room. "What in the world has Flynn done now? Don't tell me he's dating your daughter or something," he started to laugh._

 _"_ _If you'd let me finish," she flashed another fake smile at them, "I will explain." The two men looked at her, waiting for her to finish. She shrugged slightly, "I haven't had to file anything because we are in different departments, but you've forced my hand. Even during all of my investigating, had there been any conflict with Lieutenant Flynn, I would have excused myself from the case, but the fact is that Lieutenant Flynn and I are dating."_

 _"_ _Dating!" Taylor and Pope said in unison. Their eyes widened as they stared at her. "What do you mean dating?"_

 _Sharon pursed her lips and waited for the two to stop talking. She nodded at them, "Dating. You know the term. Chief, you date, don't you?" Sharon tried to hold back her smile, but she knew she was failing. "Dating as in dinner, movies, time together, and well," she shrugged slightly, "spending time with someone you enjoy. Dating."_

 _"_ _Captain when in the world did this mess start? You and Flynn?" Taylor asked._

 _"_ _Yes, Captain, how long?" Pope asked._

 _"_ _Long enough," Sharon said in a stern tone. "I've never crossed a line. My sergeant knows, and I looped him in on several things with Major Crimes when needed. This has been a non-issue, and it will continue to be if you expect me to run Major Crimes. I've double checked with HR over this, and I'm above board. You two told me I was transferring, and I'm telling you one of the conditions of my transfer."_

 _"_ _Captain," Taylor put his hand to his mouth, "he would be directly in your supervision. I'm not sure-"_

 _"_ _Actually," Sharon corrected herself, "Lieutenant Provenza would be his direct supervisor. He's the outranking lieutenant in the department, then Lieutenant Flynn, and then, Lieutenant Tao. I would be his secondary supervisor, and yes, ultimately, his captain. There is no regulation against that."_

 _"_ _I don't think this is a good idea, Captain," Pope shook his head. "Aside from how ridiculous it is that you are dating one of the biggest flirts in the department, I just think this is terrible. He's been a problem the majority of his career, and you see how he is when he and Provenza do anything together. There's a mess. Now, you're telling me that his supervisors would be his best friend and his girlfriend, not to mention that even saying that is disturbing."_

 _"_ _Chief," she glanced at him, "I was fine staying in IA. I had my job; Andy had his. Our lives were private and out of the office. We have done well with that," she gestured at them. "Neither of you knew. I will continue to be a professional, just as Andy will too."_

 _"_ _I'm not convinced," Pope shook his head and looked to Taylor for backup. "I realize you are good at your job, Captain."_

 _"_ _Chief," Sharon said, sitting forward, looking at both men with her 'non-negotiable' face, "this is my stipulation. If you want me to run Major Crimes, I will do that, only though if you allow Lieutenant Flynn to remain in his job, knowing that he and I have a personal relationship. That isn't a question; it's a statement. You can take it or leave it. I'm perfectly content staying in my job, and if you try to force my hand, to pick between my job and my personal life, it will not go well for you. I've always been loyal to the LAPD and will continue, but my personal life is my own. I've done a very good job keeping it out of work, and that will not change. I threw around those rumors of retirement when looking for the leak in the division; try me and see those rumors become reality."_

 _Pope and Taylor looked to each other, and finally, Pope looked back at Sharon, "I think we need to further discuss some of these issues, Captain. Let's put everything on the table."_

Sharon now walked to the elevator from her car. She'd gone over that conversation the rest of the drive back to work, and now, she had a briefing with her sergeant, a mountain of paperwork, and another meeting with Pope and Taylor after lunch to finalize the transition. She still disagreed with the timing of everything, but that might be a point she'd have to concede. They'd had to do plenty of that regarding Andy. She was happy how things had gone, mostly happy. She hated not being able to tell him, and that was something she wanted to discuss during the afternoon meeting.

As she stepped onto the elevator, her smile returned. No matter how things went this afternoon, she would see him tonight. Oh, that man-he was taking over her heart. She missed him. Had someone told her she'd fight Pope and Taylor to keep a private relationship with Andy Flynn, she would have laughed at them. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Tonight would be about them. Tonight, she'd enjoy spending time with Andy, just Andy. Work would be forgotten, at least for a few hours. While things would change with their professional relationship, she hoped to convey things wouldn't change in their personal lives, well, nothing bad. They still had steps to take in their personal relationship. Nothing was going to be easy the next few days, but in the end, she hoped she could have it all-her dream job and the man of her dreams. She had to hope, had to believe he'd be okay with it too, all of it. She wanted to tell him; she needed to tell him, but she wasn't sure how and when that would happen.


	24. Chapter 24

Her eyes met his as she stepped into her lobby. With that, she broke into a warm smile and extended her hand to him. He stood from where he'd been waiting. Andy had arrived before she had, parked in the visitor lot, and he'd been waiting patiently for almost a half hour. He didn't mind; her smile, that bright smile he was seeing now, was all worth it.

"It is so good to see you," she said in her exhausted state. Her smile was there, but her eyes conveyed just how stressed and tired she was. Andy pulled her toward him when they interlocked hands, and she leaned up to kiss him. Instead of putting his arms around her, he reached for her briefcase bag, slung on her shoulder, and he took it from her.

"So glad to see you too," he said between kisses. "You look exhausted, sorry to say."

Sharon sighed as she nodded, stepping back slightly, "I am. It's been a long few days, a very long few days," she amended.

"I've got dinner," he gestured to the cartons. "Sorry it's not piping hot now."

She gave him a small smile and shrug, "We can reheat in the microwave if necessary. Chinese food doesn't have to be that hot to taste good. Let's go upstairs." She laced her hand in his, and he grabbed the food. The two walked to her elevator, and while they waited, she leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head, and nothing was said. They did the same on the elevator as they climbed higher and higher until reaching Sharon's floor.

As they stepped off the elevator, Andy quietly spoke, "You know, I didn't have to come over tonight seeing as how tired you are. I did want to see you, but I can go."

Sharon turned around there in the hallway and gave him a weary smile. She shook her head, "This is the best part of my day. I was actually thinking of something else and hoping you might agree."

"What's that?" Andy asked.

"I was hoping you would stay tonight, nothing like what you are thinking," she held out her hand and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Hers were sparkling. "I just want you close to me tonight. I'm in no shape to do more," she chuckled. "I mean, I'd fall asleep on you, and the first time we sleep together, I definitely don't want to fall asleep on you. If you are interested and able, I would love for you to just be here, to be next to me when I fall asleep and there when I wake up."

Andy winked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand, "You don't have to ask me twice or explain. I'd love to stay with you, and I promise, no funny business. I understand; intimacy on that level. We're in no rush for anything more."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled, the first sign of anything more than exhaustion in them. "You're in no hurry?" Sharon gestured at him and gave him a small shrug. "That's really too bad. I mean, I thought I was, and while tonight isn't the night, I was rather looking forward to exploring more with you."

Andy dropped his head as he chuckled. He nodded to her, "Fine, here I was trying to be a gentleman. I guess you'd rather hear me say that one of these days I can't wait to rip off your clothes and drag you into bed."

Sharon grinned, while she laced their hands again and started pulling him toward her door, "That's better," she said over her shoulder. "To think that I've tamed the charming Lieutenant Flynn that much is almost a pity."

Andy continued to laugh at their banter while Sharon reached the door and pulled out her keys. Andy stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, putting his head by her ear right in her hair, "I'm your guy for whatever you need when you need it."

Sharon chuckled, and she patted at his hand, there, still holding the food, "Good, I would like some food and comfort tonight. Another night," she paused, knowing he was waiting for her to continue. She cleared her throat, "Another night, we will just see what sort of trouble we can get ourselves into, hmm?"

"I like how you think, Captain," he said, kissing her cheek before he released her. He followed her into the condo, and she closed the door. As she was doing so, she nodded to him, "I should have told you about my idea before you came over here. You've come to the slumber party without anything."

"Nah," he winked. "I'm like a Boy Scout; I'm always prepared," he winked. Sharon laughed, and he finally admitted, "You and I both know a good cop has extra everything in his or her car. I'll get it later."

"Sounds good," she said, leaning up to kiss him again. Andy, who still had everything in his hands, pulled back. Sharon gave him an odd look, and as she did so, he put the food on her hall table, and then gave her a nod.

"I can do this better," he grinned and pulled her into an embrace to kiss her properly. The two stood there for several moments embraced in a kiss, enjoying their time. Sharon finally pulled back slightly and rand her hands up his arms. She smiled up at him, the two almost giddy to be around each other. She nodded to the food, "Ready to eat?"

"Sure," he nodded, following her with the food into the kitchen area. She started to get plates for them, and he started with normal conversation. "How was your day?"

She paused, turned, and frowned, shaking her head, "Long and a lot I want to tell you, but I can't."

"Okay," he nodded. "Productive?"

"Depends on the angle," she said shrugging. "I'm sorry," she walked to the counter and put her hand on his. "I'm not trying to be evasive; I have to be right now. I just can't talk about it. I can tell you that you did come up in conversation today."

"Me?" Andy asked, raising his eyebrow. He pulled out the containers of food while she got out the glassware. He waited for her to respond.

"I hate being cryptic," she explained. "In my meetings, it did come out that you and I are dating. Both Pope and Taylor are aware. I wanted you to hear it from me before you hear anything snarky from them. I expect that will be next; they tried with me today."

"Okay," he nodded. "Yeah," he said with a slight shrug, almost in a playful manner, "it is good to hear I'm dating you from you," he gestured his hands to her. "I mean, now when Pope or Taylor comment about it to me, I can come up with some crafty answer, something off the wall, like it's news to me."

"Stop," she said, walking to him. He could see she just needed a shoulder, and he opened his arms. Whatever was going on was bothering her, and she couldn't discuss much. He kissed her head again and wrapped his arms around her. She hummed into his embrace and moved her hands behind his back.

"You need to take this off," she said in a muffled voice as her face was buried in his chest. He chuckled.

"I thought you said we were just having a sleepover, no funny business," he chuckled.

"You wear a suit coat to a sleepover?" she teased. Andy stepped back, out of her embrace, and he locked eyes with her. He winked, and he slowly started to pull off his suit coat. He was in a playful mood, and as he continued with his teasing, Sharon covered her mouth and started to laugh. After Andy took off his suit coat, he threw it to the couch, and that had Sharon burst out laughing. He continued to lock eyes with her and unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and then shrugged at Sharon.

"How's that for sexy?" Andy grinned.

"Not bad," she nodded. "Always room for improvement."

"Ouch," he said, clutching his chest. "I'll have to work on my strip tease with my other girlfriends."

Sharon dropped her head and continued to laugh while Andy walked back to her. She looked to him and smiled, "Thank you for knowing just what to say to make me laugh." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

"No problem, anything for you," he said sweetly. "Not that I care, but what was so awful about my outfit?"

She gave a small shrug and moved her hands to his waist and then to his back, "Ahh, nothing much, but she said, tugging at his shirt, as she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, "my hands are cold, and ahh, there," she nodded. She'd put her hands under his shirt, touching his skin. "Much better. You're like a furnace."

"Oh, geez," he jumped slightly. "You weren't kidding when you said you hands were cold. They are like ice."

"Ice Queen of the LAPD is my name," she grinned. "It's much easier to warm my hands on your back without your suit coat in the way."

Playfully, he rolled his eyes, "My jacket had pockets. You could have just used those. Maybe I'll get you some gloves. It's summer, but you need winter gloves for your hands."

"Maybe I'll just have to ask you to keep them warm tonight," she said as she stood on her tip toes to lightly kiss his lips. She grinned into that, and before he could kiss her back or respond, she stepped away.

"I'd really like to eat and just curl up with you; it's been a long day," she sighed again. Andy watched as she put the plates on the table. He nodded.

"Sorry for that, and I get the feeling a lot went on today. I mean, you're telling me you told Taylor and Pope about us. That couldn't have been easy, and it's not like you are bragging, so there must be a reason for that. Can you at least tell me how those two morons took it?"

Sharon laughed as the two sat down at the table to eat. She waited for him to be situated before she answered, "Floored. They couldn't believe it, and I'm honestly surprised they haven't already started calling you. In the end, they had to sit there, mouths open, and just deal with the shock. It was quite amazing to watch, to deliver the news."

"Wish I could have seen it," he told her. "That is big, telling them. I mean, I guess what I'm saying is that you are okay with how things are going with us? I sure am; I'm enjoying every minute with you."

"I am," she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. She rolled her eyes when he looked at her, "Sorry, I feel 15, like I can't keep my hands off you."

"I understand the feeling, which is why I think tonight, staying over, will present an interesting challenge." Andy winked at her, nodding at her, "I'm up for that challenge, staying with you without getting carried away."

"I have no doubt I can resist," she stated in an almost matter of fact tone.

"Sorry?" he asked. He looked to her, "You just said you were having trouble keeping your hands away from me. You think that's going to be easier when we're going to bed, you know, like far less clothing than we're wearing now?"

She grinned at him, "I'm very confident in my abilities."

"Share your secret," he chuckled.

"Complete exhaustion," Sharon said at the same time she started to yawn. That had her start laughing, "See, I am already falling asleep."

"Let's see if we are up for the challenge tonight," he winked. "Man, staying with you tonight, it's bound to be a great week ahead."

"I hope it is," Sharon nodded, "for your sake."


	25. Chapter 25

His eyes flew open at the realization that he wasn't lying on his pillow. He heard a chuckle and quickly remembered where he was.

"You snore," she said in a teasing tone and added, "a lot."

Andy, who was lying on his back, shifted his eyes toward her and saw her lying there, head propped up, smiling at him. He folded his hands over his chest and closed his eyes again, "I don't snore."

"Really?" Sharon asked, still teasing. "Who told you that?"

"I just know; that doesn't sound like me. I don't snore. It's never been a problem for me," he told her, playing into her teasing.

She shifted closer to him and leaned to his ear, "I'll record it next time."

"Great, bring the proof, Radyor. I have to have proof," he grumbled. He unfolded his hands and reached for her. It wasn't hard to tempt her, to pull her toward him. Quickly, he rolled her over him, and then, he opened his eyes to find her looking down at him. He nodded to her, "Your hair tickles. It gets in the way." He had his hands at her sides, resting them on her hips.

"My hair tickles?" Sharon said, now trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's long. I never have that problem. It's distracting right now," he said, reaching to push it away from his face.

"I suppose I can cut it all off for you," Sharon said in her nonchalant tone. "Pity, I rather liked it."

"Oh, it's sexy," he said, grinning at her now. "Don't you dare touch your hair. I love running my hands through it like this," he said as he put his hand up to her hair. She smiled at him too while he did that, and the two just looked at each other.

"What time is it?" Andy asked, yawning.

"5:12," Sharon said glancing at her clock.

"Why is the light on?" Andy asked, yawning again. "Don't tell me you are afraid of the dark."

"I got up earlier to get water," she explained. "I almost tripped over a large pair of shoes. I turned on the hall light then so I could see."

"Sorry about that," he grumbled. "I guess I left them out. I will be more careful next time."

"Next time?" she teased.

"Oh, was this slumber party a one-time deal?" Andy looked at her. The light allowed them just enough light to see each other.

Sharon hummed and tried to shrug her shoulders, "Maybe, I mean, that wasn't the plan, but the snoring-" she left it hanging there and started to nod.

"I see how it is," Andy said to her. "One bad trait, and you're calling it quits; it's over."

"Ahh," she grinned at him. "You confessed to snoring."

"Confessed?" he said, now louder than he'd been. "No way that was a confession, Raydor."

"You called it a bad trait," she pointed out to him. "In my book, that's a confession. I'm not sure the bad trait of snoring outweighs other things."

"I'll show you," he grinned, leaning up to kiss her. The two started to laugh as they kissed, and quickly, Andy rolled them to their sides where they continued to lazily kiss for the next several minutes.

When they finally broke apart minutes later, Andy raised an eyebrow at Sharon, "Did I redeem myself at all? Reconsider?"

"Possibly," Sharon said, leaning in to kiss him again. She spoke through the slow kiss, "I'm warming up to the idea."

"So, I snore and leave out tripping hazards," he teased. "On the plus side, you told me I was warm when you were cold, and I also make breakfast."

"You make breakfast?" Sharon said, pulling back and studying him. She shook her head, "I haven't heard anything about this."

"It's happening," he told her and continued, "at least, if you have food in your refrigerator."

"There's always tuna," she said, now laughing. Andy started to laugh too. She finally calmed down and nodded to him, "I know I have eggs and probably a decent stock of food. I went grocery shopping the other day."

"Okay," he said kissing her quickly before he rolled away from her, "you go ahead and get ready for work. I'm going to try and earn another sleepover by amazing you with breakfast."

"Hey," she said, reaching for him before he sat up on the side of the bed. He turned to her and groaned.

"You're so beautiful, Sharon. I won't stop thinking about you now. We have to get ready for work, though. I can't be late for Provenza. Guy has let his new status as boss go to his head. If I'm late, he'll make me pay all day."

Sharon tugged on his arm, and he willingly rolled back to her. She ran her hand down his arm, and then, he moved it to push the hair from her face. She sighed, "Promise me that work will be work and home will be home."

He gave her an odd look, not sure what she was saying, "I'm not sure I'm following."

"We've come so far," she explained. "We leave work at work, and we don't bring home to work. Promise me that no matter what, we continue to move forward, to find a balance between home and work."

"Okay," he nodded, searching her face. "Sharon, you're almost trembling," he said, still running his hand through her hair. "Hey, we're okay; we're great. Work is going fine. We're handling it really well. No one suspects anything, and the goons you had to tell, Pope and Taylor, they can't say anything, from what you told me. Sweetheart, it's going to be fine. You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"It's going so well between us," she admitted.

"It is," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. Her lips pulled at his, and they quickly got caught in the moment again, this time almost as a frantic kiss. He rubbed his thumb over her face and kissed her cheek before he pulled back at her. "Can I tell you a secret?" Andy asked, not waiting for an answer. "The more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you. Last night was the most amazing night I can remember, and you probably think I'm saying some line or that I'm crazy for saying that, maybe even that I'm trying to sweet talk you into bed, but I'm serious. I know we just held each other and stayed together, but it meant me to me than any crazy mess or one-night-stand. I'm so happy with how things are going with you. This was perfect, is perfect. I'm in no hurry because I want you; I just want to be around you, just like this."

"I'm glad you stayed too, and I hope you know that my not wanting to move forward last night has nothing to do with you, with the security of our relationship, none of that. I'm just," she sighed and shook her head, trying to find the right wording. "I have a lot on my mind, on my plate, and I want to be fully in the moment. Last night, I was not."

"Understood and no complaints," he said, smiling at her. "You could have easily sent me home, and I wouldn't have complained either. Staying with you, though, was the best. I just hope my snoring and shoes don't ruin my chances for a callback."

"Andy Flynn," she said quietly, her eyes searching his, "when you first landed on my doorstep all those months ago, I never, ever would have imagined inviting you into my bed. Honestly, I almost didn't invite you into my home back then," she grinned. "Just remember this moment, remember us, as things at work develop."

"I mean, how could I forget it, Sharon?" he grinned at her, nodding to her. "You're kinda hot, and I'm supposed to focus watching you walk around, boss people around, when I've seen you at home now? I'm supposed to focus on those power suits of yours, which in their own way are very, very sexy, when you're wearing this nice little pajama thing here," he gestured to her. She laughed. "I'm supposed to focus on finding dirt bags when you play with your hair and sweep it to the side when lean over to study evidence. Yeah, believe me, I'll definitely be thinking about you, about this moment, at work. The problem will be NOT thinking about all of this. We're good, Sharon."

Sharon reached to squeeze his shoulders, and she leaned in for another lingering kiss. When she finally pulled back, she smiled at him, "Don't forget that, how much I want to convey right now." She continued to lock eyes with him as she rolled over top of him. She looked down at him, and he groaned at her.

"If I could just freeze this picture, this image," he said, moving his hands to gesture it. "I have this sexy woman on top of me, looking down at me with her hair and that pajama thing," he gestured again. Sharon laughed, leaned down, and she kissed him quickly.

"I hope you won't forget it," she said and scurried toward the bathroom. "No matter what, Andy, remember this, remember how we were this morning."

Sharon appeared in the kitchen 20 minutes later. She found Andy at the stove, there wearing a pair of sweatpants with an old LAPD t-shirt. Last night, he'd told her he had several things in his car, including a suit. She smiled seeing him working at her stove and walked up to wrap her arm around his back as she joined him at his side.

"Morning," he said, leaning over to kiss her again. "I won't get tired of doing that."

"Just as I won't get tired of seeing you in my kitchen cooking like that. You've told me you love to cook. This looks great."  
"I do," he nodded to her, gesturing with the spatula to the stove. "Okay, Mother Hubbard's Cupboard wasn't that bare," he grinned. "You were well stocked. I found eggs, bread, even some sausage links. I made you a couple," he pointed to the skillet. I wasn't sure how hungry you were or how much sausage you liked. I also put some green peppers and onion in the eggs. I like them that way and hope you do too."

"Okay? It looks amazing. As far as the sausage, right, the vegetarian," she sighed. "I'm still getting used to that with you. I'm sorry. You didn't have to fix sausage for me."

"Don't be sorry," he waved. "I'd probably eat meat too if it wasn't for my health. It doesn't bother me, just as you having a glass of wine doesn't bother me. You and I are going to have a great breakfast. I've got toast ready," he pointed to their plates. "Scrambled eggs coming up now."

"I'll get the coffee and juice," she said, moving around her kitchen. "You are going to be late for work, though. It's already 6:30."

"Nah," he waved. "Provenza told us 9:00 this morning. Until I was standing here cooking, I'd forgotten that. We've had a long few days, a tough couple of weeks. I'm good, and I'm not complaining about getting up early with you. We certainly made good use of our early morning, though," he winked, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. She smiled at him too.

"Well, ahhh, I have an 8:00 meeting again, so I have to go soon," she told him. "Your division will be in by 9:00 then?"

"Yup," he said, plating the food. "Hopefully, it's a slow day. I mean, we all need it, although, if I have to spend all day moving Provenza into that office, I might beg for a case."

"Andy," she paused at the counter and took a deep breath. He turned to her, sensing something in her voice. She bit her lip and looked to the ceiling. "Just," she shook her head again. "Let's eat. I need to get to work. I'm sorry to run on you, but you're welcome to finish getting ready."

"Okay," he said, studying her. "You okay?"

"Just a lot at work still, a mess," she clarified.

"I can get ready quickly and go in with you, I mean, unless, yeah," he nodded as he thought through what he'd said. "It's probably too weird and too soon for us. We shouldn't be seen driving to work together." The two sat down as they were talking. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I know you are trying to help, trying to figure out my stress. Thank you. I'll be fine going to work, but I'm serious when I want you to know it's not you. I'm not trying to give us space or anything. I just have a mess at work, and I can't talk about it as much as I want to discuss it with you."

"Okay," he told her. "I trust you. Now, my love, please eat."

Sharon's eyes widened, and tears started to form, even though she was trying to shake them away, "You can't-"

He realized what he'd said and put down his fork, as he took a deep breath. He looked to her and saw the tears. He reached to her face, "Hey, look, I hope you know how much I care. I guess that slipped out, but yeah," he shrugged. "I realize I love you, Sharon. I don't need you to say anything, but I do. It's been there for some time, and I've been sorting through my feelings. I don't care if it seems like we've just had our first date, but you and I know the feelings have been developing. I love you," he said, stroking her face. He used his thumb to wipe a tear.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, "You can't say that to me today. I am going to ruin things."

"Ruin things?" Andy asked, waiting for her to explain. She dropped her head, and his hand nudged at her chin. "Sharon, you aren't going to ruin anything, I mean, unless you're kicking me to the curb," he chuckled. "I'm not rushing you. No need to say anything."

"No, it's not that," she said, trying to steady her breath. She met his gaze and shook her head, "Today of all days-" She took a deep breath and wiped her last tear. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Finally, he spoke again.

"Look, I know you're under a lot of stress. I didn't plan to say that, but the last thing I want it to do is stress you out right now. Just forget I said it," he told her.

"No," she caught his hand as he moved it away. She laced her fingers in his, "Thank you for saying that," Sharon said with a small smile, meeting his gaze. "I believe I feel the same way, and when I say that, I just mean that I'm still being cautious and taking my time. My feelings for you are so strong, Andy, but today, of all days, I just-" she paused. She sighed and finished, "I would like to discuss this more, but I think we need to get through today first, please."

"Anything," he said, kissing her hand. "Look, if that offer to go to Nic's house this weekend is too much, it's fine. I know we discussed that last night, but don't feel you have to go."

"It's just today," she said with a sigh, her eyes meeting his, trying to convey words she could not. "Let's talk after today. I have a lot on my plate."

He nodded and sat back, looking to her again, "You know if I can do anything to help-"

Sharon smiled at him, stood, and she walked to him, putting her hands on his face. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly, "You've done so much. Thank you. Let's enjoy this breakfast so I can get going."

"Deal," he said. Sharon moved back to her seat, and the two started to eat. Andy eyed her after a couple of minutes, "Dinner tonight? We can go out after work, something fast if you want."

She paused and looked at him, "I want to agree, but let's see how the day goes."

"No problem," he said. They continued to eat, and Andy groaned when his phone rang. He stood and walked to the counter where he'd left it.

"Provenza if you are calling me to find out why I'm not at my desk here at," he paused to look at the clock, "6:50 you might remember you told us 9:00."

Sharon finished her plate and stood to clear it. She squeezed his shoulder as she walked by him, and he winked at her. Andy groaned into the phone, and that had Sharon turn at the sink.

"Seriously, we have a case? Why can't Robbery/Homicide take it today? Okay, fine," he said into the phone. "I'll be there shortly."

Sharon's eyebrows rose, "A case, today?"

"Yup, no rest for the weary, as you know," he said to her. "Good thing we both had a good breakfast. Sounds like it's going to be a crazy day, although," he grinned, "crime scene is at some grocery store. Maybe the team can get something to eat when we finish at the crime scene," he chuckled. "Guess it helps when my boss likes to eat more than he likes to do most anything else. Good old Provenza."

Sharon hummed and nodded, "I can't believe you caught a case, today of all days."

Andy shrugged, "Could be worse, right? Hopefully, it's just a regular day solving a murder. It's not like Major Crimes needs any other drama."


	26. Chapter 26

"I didn't expect you here for another half hour or so," Provenza said to Andy as he got out of his car. Andy looked up at Provenza and nodded.

"Well, I'm here," Andy said, getting out of the car. "What do we have?"

"A mess," Provenza said. "I called you an hour ago when I was on my way out the door. I just got here. How in the world did you get her this quickly? I know you weren't on your way to the office."

"Is that how this is going to be now?" Andy gestured, looking around at the parking lot. They had been called to a grocery store, and everything looked to be a mess. "You seem to be taking this new boss thing to your head. You're actually complaining I'm early? What gives? Be glad I'm here early; I'm your second in command," Andy flashed a fake smile.

Provenza narrowed his eyes at Andy, "Where were you this morning?"

"Geez, Provenza!" Andy exclaimed. "You really want to know?"

"I didn't want to think it, but that's where my mind went right away. She doesn't live far from here, does she? I remember that from a crime scene that was near her place. She's close to here. You were there," he told Andy.

"I was, but I had breakfast with her," Andy offered. He wasn't about to get into the details of his relationship with Sharon, the fact that he did stay the night, but that nothing had happened. That was private, especially considering she was someone from work. Besides that, the steps they were taking were leading to even more intimacy, and he didn't need to let Provenza know about his timetable.

"Breakfast," Provenza raised an eye looking at him. "Let's keep it at that so I don't lose my breakfast."

Andy started to walk alongside Provenza, "You're the one who interrogated me at my car. I didn't offer anything.

"Well, spill it," Provenza gestured as they continued to walk. "You've been tight-lipped about her. I'm not wanting ANY details involving lips," he threw a disgusted look at Andy, "but what's the deal? She dropped that little tidbit that her divorce was almost finalized at the bar. Are you some rebound idiot with her? Please tell me you're not that stupid."

Andy glanced at him and at the scene in front of him. People were busy, and they would most likely not have a moment to talk for a couple of days. The rest of the team was en route, so he nodded and gestured, "We're dating, Provenza. I'm crazy about her. I told her I love her this morning. I mean, it wasn't something I had planned, at least not over eggs," he rolled his eyes, "but I do. She's wonderful. You might think I'm some rebound for her, but it's not like that at all. She wants to be happy, and she realized she's happy with me. I'm planning to introduce her to Nic this weekend, that is if we can solve this mess," he gestured to the store.

Provenza pursed his lips and looked at Andy as he crossed his arms. He glanced around at the scene, and he looked back to say something, "Look Flynn, I'm not sure what you see in the captain. It wasn't that long ago the two of you were at each other's throats about almost anything. Maybe that was some chemistry," he shuddered and made a face. "Whatever the case, you know I want you to be happy. I also don't want you to be stupid. Just tread lightly. If this blows up in your face at work, it could make dealing with FID challenging. Hopefully, now with the chief issue over, the captain can go back to her office, and we can reclaim ours. I don't need any issues with FID or any other departments. Word of advice," he nodded to Andy, and Andy raised his eyebrows in wonder. "I wouldn't let it get around much the two of you are an item. She doesn't have the best reputation, and that's also something we don't need, you being talked about all over the building. What I want for Major Crimes is to be off the radar; I want the building to leave us alone. I know that sounds ridiculous with our division always getting the high-profile cases, but I'm tired of every case being a problem for us. I'm in charge now, and I want us to be out of the spotlight. My next order of business will be finding someone to replace Gabriel, and even with that, I want someone who is low-maintenance. Now, can you handle that, keeping a low profile with the captain?"

"Sure, not a problem," Andy nodded to him. "Look, it means a lot you support this."

Provenza looked to him, horrified, and he shook his head, "I wouldn't say I support it, but I also can't stop it. Just stay out of trouble, Flynn, and let's be a grown up about this relationship. You and I both know we've had our share of flings. Don't," he pointed to Andy, "do that here. If you're done, tell her and walk away. I don't need an irritated Raydor on my back."

"Fine," Andy waved his hand, but then he smiled at Provenza. "It won't be like that. I just know it."

The two were summoned by the other detectives on the scene. Robbery/Homicide had been collecting evidence and was turning over the case. Mike walked up to the two as they were walking across the parking lot. The team was assembling now, and they could get to work.

Over the course of the next hour, the team started to process the scene, collecting the information they needed. They spoke to the various techs on scene, and Buzz started filming. Provenza scowled when he noted that Taylor had arrived, obviously to check on him. Mike walked up to Provenza.

"Lucky us," Mike said, pushing his glasses onto his face. Provenza shook his head.

"I cannot believe that idiot is now our boss. He just can't keep his nose out of things. Let's deal with him and get him out of here," he told Mike.

Mike nodded toward Taylor, "He brought Raydor. I thought she was going to be out of our hair now."

Provenza looked to Mike, "Let's hope she's just here for her department and nothing more. On that note, get Flynn, please."

Mike gave him an odd look, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Check on the others; I'm going to approach Taylor and Raydor with Flynn. The two were still talking and had not realized that Taylor had walked up to them; he'd moved faster than they had anticipated.

"Taylor, I don't have time for an update right now," Provenza waved. "This is an active scene."

"You need to provide an update now, Lieutenant Provenza. Captain Raydor needs one," he said.

Provenza glanced over to Sharon, and she was looking around the scene as well. As he started to speak, Andy walked to them, "Okay, I finished that interview." He glanced to Provenza and then toward Taylor and Sharon, "Taylor, seriously, we've processed crime scenes before."

"I was just saying," he smirked at Andy, "your new boss needs an update."

Andy glanced to Provenza. Mike did too. Taylor stood there, a slight grin on his face. Sharon let out a sigh, and Mike spoke first, pointing at Sharon, "You?" His eyes widened, and he looked to Taylor, then Provenza.

Provenza's eyes widened as Mike spoke, and he shook his hand at Taylor, "Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to be running this unit."

"Not anymore," Taylor said, rocking back on his heels. "Lieutenants meet your new boss. Captain Raydor has been transferred, effective immediately. Have a nice day," he smirked and started to turn to the scene. "I think I'll get an update, seeing as how I'm Chief now."

Andy's eyes widened, and he looked immediately to Sharon. Everything clicked-the comments, the worry on Sharon's face, everything. It all made sense now. She couldn't tell him, but now, she was his boss. He was in a relationship with his boss, his new boss, and that could change everything. His eyes tried to meet hers, but she was looking at Taylor walking away, just leaving her there, and then, he noted she glanced around at the active scene. When he realized she wasn't going to look at him, he looked to Provenza who was there, ready to explode with anger.

"I'll be back," Andy said, his voice full of anger. That had Sharon snap her head at him, and he spun around. "Taylor, you and I are going to talk and NOW."


	27. Chapter 27

**Note-this was never said to go along with canon, so for those asking why xx happened, it's just a story that weaves in some of the cases/scenes from the show. It isn't meant to be anything more. Enjoy!

* * *

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut and would jump at any chance to defend, what your girlfriend?" Taylor smirked after Andy caught up to him. The two were standing alone there in the parking lot, and Andy had used the several seconds it had taken him to catch Taylor to go through his argument in his mind. It hadn't been enough time, but he had a general idea of what he wanted to say.

"You stop right there," Andy pointed at him. "Just you starting in on me like that shows no regard for authority or anything. You and I have known each other a long time, and I don't think I've ever seen you gloat like you are doing right now."

Taylor shrugged and rolled his eyes, "You know, I really don't care, Flynn. Had I not heard it from Raydor herself, I would have sworn it was a rumor, some sick, twisted rumor. I'm not sure who I believe is the twisted one in the relationship. Dating Raydor," he nodded, again with a smirk, "no picnic for anyone. She's all business all the time, at least what I see. Then, there's you," he said, glancing up and down at Andy as he shook his head. "Like you said, we've known each other a long time. I wouldn't wish anyone on you, I mean, the mess you've been Flynn. Sure, yeah, I get it that you've turned your life around with your sobriety, but the track record you hold," he whistled. "It's no secret you're the talk around the LAPD, not to mention the talk around the local bars. Rumor has it you will date anyone who gives you a second look. Come to think of it," he put his hand to his mouth, "that must be it-desperation for both of you. Now, go ahead," he gestured at him. "Convince me why this isn't some disaster and why Raydor fought to keep you both in the department."

Andy's eyes widened, but he quickly schooled himself, not wanting Taylor to have any idea he was in the dark on this. On one level, he knew Sharon had kept her promise to her bosses; she hadn't told anyone about this apparent transfer. On another, though, he wanted to use that slip from Taylor, that he AND Sharon could work in Major Crimes, to his advantage, as if he'd known all along. He pointed at Taylor, "You have no idea what a personal relationship with Captain Sharon Raydor looks like, and my plan is to keep it that way. Until you were informed, you had no clue, no clue," he repeated and shook his head. "There's a reason for that. She and I kept it out of the office, and it will stay out of the office. Even with her in and out of Major Crimes as she audited it and followed Chief, it never ever came up. Our lives outside of work our ours. She's done all the reporting of it she's needed to do. My immediate superior is aware-"

Taylor cut him off, chuckling as he looked around at the scene, "Flynn, your division supervisor is aware now too," he laughed again. "Oh, man. This is going to be fun watching this blow up on you because it will. It will blow up, and I'm going to just stand back and watch it, arms crossed, maybe with Pope next to me. He can't believe it either, but yes, right now, we can just watch. When it does blow up, you will be out of that office so fast, faster than Brenda was sent packing, and I can promise you that you won't like where you end up. Sure," he shrugged, "you might try the retirement route. Good luck with that. If you stay, I'll place you in some dungeon of an office; you won't see the light of day, processing something like traffic reports or achieves. You'll be in the worst lieutenant slot the LAPD has to offer-mark my words."

"For someone who continues to be promoted in the LAPD, which," he gestured to him, "that's all by luck because there are plenty of people smarter than you. I'm not even suggesting myself, but to put you as an assistant chief," Andy chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, okay. You just know how to gossip and spread dirt on people. You know how to talk your way into anything you want. Fine. I wouldn't want the job. I'm doing the job I love, being a detective, solving murders. It's a gruesome job, but someone-good people, in fact, have to do it. Problem is we always have to turn around and report to some idiot in a higher-ranking position who thinks they can outsmart us all. Guess I found him," he faked a smile at Taylor. "I got out of your division once before, and it was the best move I made. I've enjoyed working with Major Crimes. The people are great, and I've never met smarter people in all my life. Now," he flashed a grin at Taylor, "you're telling me that it gets even better-well, most of it. The bad part is they actually promoted you to a position of power over us. Whatever," he shrugged. "The great part is that you're telling me now I get to work with my girlfriend, and yes, she's the best thing that's happened in my life. I don't care what you think of her, of me, of us. We've done our jobs, both in the office and out. We've kept people informed as they've needed to be. You're going to stand back and watch? Be my guest," he challenged him. "I have no doubt it will continue to go well for Sharon and for me. Sure, this is a new twist, but I'm up for the challenge. I have stayed with the LAPD this long and dealing with a relationship at work isn't going to be anything new. The difference is we want to succeed. You want us to fail. You know what-I hope that long down the road," he gestured with his hand, "we end up doing something crazy, like getting married. You know why?" Andy asked. Taylor just looked at him like he was bored, and Andy continued, "I hope we have this great wedding because I'll invite you to it. I'll be glad to tell you off there, like my 'told you so' response. I'll even stuff a cake in your face to just rub it in. That's how much I don't care about your opinion. Now, I'm telling you to get off your high horse with us. Whatever you think you can hold over Sharon or over me with this, you're wrong; it's not going to be like that. We will be as professional as we've always been, me, even more because she makes me want to be a better man. If for any second you try and cause trouble for us when it's not warranted, believe me, my first call will be to FID, my good friends in professional standards," he smirked. "They've seen me plenty over the years, and while they don't care about me, they will care about their old boss. They all know she's as good as they come, and just try it, Taylor. Try messing with her, with me, with us when it's not warranted and see what comes your way."

"Are you done, Flynn?" Taylor eyed him, looking irritated. "I'd like to get back to work."

"More than done with you," Andy muttered. "Good luck getting back to work. That implies you've actually started working."

"You're pushing the edge, Flynn," Taylor warned him.

Andy glanced around, "I just see two officers here talking. No one else is around, and I think by now, after decades working together, we have an understanding. I'm going to completely stay out of your way, and I expect you will do the same."

Taylor nodded toward the team, "Why don't you get back to work, or as you pointed out, why don't you start working today, Flynn, before your new boss there has to chew you out. I'd be interested in seeing that, but I'm sure it will come. Give it time," he shrugged. He looked Andy up and down again, "Dating Raydor. You can't even outrank your girlfriend. Guess I don't have to wonder who wears the pants in that relationship. Get to work, Flynn," he nodded in dismissal and turned to walk away.

Andy, who didn't want to be seen just standing there, spun around. As he did, he spotted Sharon, his beautiful, intelligent Sharon. He'd barely had time to process anything. It all made sense now, her jittery attitude, her insecurity. She'd known this was coming, at least for a couple of days. She was giving orders and talking to people, doing her job. He spotted Provenza and Mike off to the side, talking, like they were going over reports. Both men glanced at Andy, and he was sure they were watching, waiting. He was sure Mike knew everything now too. The three lieutenants worked like that; they didn't keep things, work-related things, from each other, and now, with Sharon in charge, this was a work issue. He now worked for his boss. Andy gave a slight shake of his head to Provenza and Mike. He'd talk to them later. All had plenty to say; that was certain. What a mess. Andy started walking. He started walking toward Sharon, Captain Raydor, here at work. Never in a million years did he see this coming. None of them did. Provenza was already talking about painting the office and making changes. The rest of the team was on board with Provenza. Now, Sharon was there. Captain Raydor was in charge. Andy had been blind sighted in not one way, but two. Home and work had collided, and now, here in a parking lot, at a murder scene, he had to deal with it.


	28. Chapter 28

He locked his eyes on her as he walked. He had to do that to even out his breathing. He was here to work, but that was next to impossible right now; he'd been dealt a major blow. It could change everything, but he wasn't about to let it define them. As he walked toward Sharon, she glanced up and locked eyes with him too. She had patrol officers standing next to her where she'd been giving them instructions. They waited for Sharon to finish with her instructions, following her gaze, and Andy saw her frown slightly, unsure of what was to come.

"Lieutenant Flynn," she said, clearing her voice as he arrived. "If you give me a minute," she nodded. He nodded too, and she turned back to the patrol officers. Andy didn't hear anything she said to them; he was trying to process everything in his mind. He finally snapped out of his state when he noted the officers walking away. He gave them a nod, and then, he looked at Sharon. She was still standing there, a force to be reckoned with on this crime scene, tough on the exterior, but he could now see the almost panic in her eyes. He knew her; he could see her eyes darting, like she was trying to somehow calm herself. He could also see her breathing was slightly unsteady, and when she spoke, he could hear the unsteadiness in her voice.

"Look," she started to say, and he shook his head.

"Not now, okay?" he met her gaze. He switched modes, "Provenza and Mike are handling that," he pointed. "I was going to speak to the idiots who botched up this mess, that undercover group," he nodded toward the team waiting. "Need anything else, Captain?" Andy asked crisply, glancing down as he asked.

"I've been worried sick about this moment," she said quietly, her breath still shaky. "I couldn't tell you anything."

Andy looked up and found her looking at him, the question in her eyes. He closed his eyes momentarily and then met her gaze again, this time, giving her a small almost reassuring smile, "I know. It's a shock, and there's a lot to discuss, but I know; I get it, sort of. I want to understand."

"You do?" Sharon's eyes conveyed surprise, and for the first time on the scene, he could see her vulnerable side. The look lasted only seconds, but he could see it, that side of Sharon, the side only see saw outside of work. He wanted so badly to reach over and squeeze her hand, but he couldn't. This was going to be an urge he would have to cap from now on as long as they worked together. Even thinking it felt odd, working together, in this capacity. Sure, she'd been around the division before and had worked with them before, but this was different; she was now his boss. HIS BOSS. He waited for her eyes to lock with his again, and he nodded slightly.

"We can talk later," he said with a simple nod. "I'm not going off on you; I know this wasn't your idea, or at least, that's what I assume?" He lowered his head to meet her gaze, one she'd dropped, and she quickly snapped her head up to look at him. That was the confirmation he needed; he could see it in her eyes. This was not her doing. He nodded again, "Had my friendly chat with Taylor," he told her. "I know the snake in all of this. It all makes sense now. So, Captain," he said again, "if you let me know what you need, I'm at your disposal, now as one of your lieutenants."

She pursed her lips, wanting to say more, her eyes searching his. There was still panic in them, but after one last shaky breath, almost as if she was now over her nerves, she nodded back at him, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Please check in with our undercover team, and let's get a handle on this case. Have the team do what they do best; I have watched all of you work plenty of times."

"Will do," he said. "I'll check in and then speak to our suspect." He nodded and spun on his heels. There was more to say, but not now. They had plenty to discuss, but not in front of wandering work eyes.

The case proceeded; the day moved on. Thing became even more complicated after their suspect was shot and killed while in police custody. Andy was visibly upset about that, upset about police procedure, the same procedure he knew Sharon had written long ago in what was now her old job. He was irritated about that, and yes, he was irritated about work in general. He didn't like how he'd been caught off guard with Sharon's new job, but he wasn't blaming her. He didn't want to do that because, even without speaking, he knew she'd been put into this position. He was mad at Taylor, the idiot who was now gloating, just waiting for Andy's life-personal and professional-to blow up on him. Andy was determined to not let that happen. It all centered around his relationship with Sharon, both personal and the professional. He was irritated with her, or rather, with this policy she'd written that had now gotten a suspect killed. His emotions were a mess; he knew it. He was trying hard, really hard, to keep a lid on things, but knowing himself, he knew he'd lose it on someone. He just wasn't sure when it would happen or exactly the person who would be on the receiving end of his rant.

It was late that evening when he walked out of his meeting, taking a deep breath in the night air. It was still noisy for it being almost 11:00 PM, and after a very long day, he wanted to go home. Andy had stayed for not one, not two, but three meetings. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. The church was great about offering AA meetings every night of the week, multiple slots too. Unfortunately, there were a lot of alcoholics in the LA area in need of meetings; this church provided a great ministry offering help to many, many people. Andy stood there on the top of the steps, nodding to a few, shaking hands with others, as they left. What a long, miserable day. It had just been a mess. His frustration had gotten the better of him, and he'd blown up at Sharon in the morgue. He was mad, frustrated really, with just everything. Their suspect didn't have to die. She didn't have to be his boss, not when they were really getting somewhere in a personal relationship. As much as he told himself they would be okay, that he could handle this, his frustration, in the form of his temper, had blown out of control. The meetings had helped, but that didn't change that he still needed to sit down and talk to Sharon. He pulled out his phone to check his messages-nothing. He sighed, and he started down the steps, unsure of what he wanted to do. He wanted to erase the day and start over. That wasn't possible, so he continued to put one foot in front of the other until he was almost at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," he heard and snapped his head in the direction of the voice, her voice. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Andy asked, moving quickly the last few steps to meet her. She was walking toward him, and she nodded back to the parking lot.

"Oh, I was just out on a walk here," she pursed her lips and looked down. Andy reached her and crossed his arms as he waited for her to look up at him.

"Yeah, at this time of night, in this random neighborhood," he acknowledged. "Let's also mention this was the same place I was stabbed."

She met his gaze and rolled her eyes, "What do you think I'm doing here? I know your meetings are here."

"How long have you been here? I went to three meetings!" Andy exclaimed, now upset he'd kept her waiting outside.

"Not long," she admitted, and then, she shook her head. "That's not true. I've been here a couple of hours. The silence did me good too. I knew you'd go to one meeting. I parked by you, and I checked outside here after the first. A second meeting didn't truly surprise me. Now," she paused and tilted her head at him, " A third meeting did surprise me, but I was determined to be here waiting whenever you came outside, whenever you felt like you were ready to face the world again."

"I can't believe you waited all this time for me," he sighed. "I wish you would have just called or sent me a text. I mean, you have better things to do than to wait for me here," he gestured.

"Hmm," she nodded. "The way I see it, this is exactly where I need to be. I need to be supportive. See, the man I care for deeply had a very bad day, an upsetting day, in more ways than one. His world was rocked, and I know that feeling," she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. She continued to grip it and met his gaze again, "I can't say today was easy, but at least, I've had a few days to start processing things. It was dropped in your lap today."

Andy let out a long sigh and looked at their joined hands. He tugged on them, "Come one," he said quietly to her. "Let's at least get off the street here. We can talk at the car, anywhere else even." Sharon nodded, and the two started toward the parking lot, hand in hand. They had only walked a few steps when Andy spoke again, clearing his throat, "I didn't get to ask, but is it permanent? I mean, your transfer, I assume this is a done deal, not some temporary thing until they place someone else there. I figure it's permanent."

"It's permanent," she said, nodding. "Andy, I'm so sorry."

"I'm happy for you," he said, surprising her. They reached the cars, and he turned to look at her, finding stunned eyes looking back at him. She shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, this is what you want, right?"

She cleared her throat, "I never planned to transfer to Major Crimes. It wasn't on some list of jobs I wanted."

"Do you want it?" Andy asked. "Seems to me they moved you to the most elite department in the LAPD. Of course," he smiled sweetly, "I could be biased. They moved you, taking you away from a department you've run for a long, long time, a place where you don't get a lot of ahhh, maybe respect. Anyway, people don't like you. You're so good at your job, they've moved you to Major Crimes where you have to keep a bunch of misfits in order," he rolled his eyes in jest. "Chief was a chief. You're a captain," he nudged her. "Seems to me you would be excited for the job, this great job, and with a rise in rank, I assume?" Andy eyed her, not sure if he was on target.

Sharon leaned back against the car, and Andy moved to lean next to her. They both had their backs against her car, and she crossed her arms in front of her before she started to explain, "I'm not sure," she admitted and then frowned. "That's not exactly true. I want to be excited for this job. I hate how I was told to take it; it wasn't something I pursued. Pope and Taylor told me I was moving to Major Crimes. As far as a promotion," she looked to him and gave a slight roll of her eyes, "It was promised, but to be honest, between the two of us, I don't take those two at their word. They've done it before with people, and I suppose I'll believe it when I see it. I never thought I would rise to Commander. They just dangled it in front of me, promising it would happen. I choose not to get my hopes up about it."

Andy nodded as she explained, and he crossed his legs in front of him too. He reached for her hand, now by her side, and he pulled it up and looked at her, "I do not want to be the reason your career suffers. I love you, Sharon, but if this changes things, and you need to reevaluate things, let me know. I can't be the reason you don't get what you want in life."

Sharon turned and put her hand on his chest, looking at his eyes, "Andy, I want to be with you. I made sure that anything that was going to happen with this transfer did not affect our relationship. I disclosed it, and I told them we," she gestured between them, "were off limits. I was hopeful we could make this work, but also knew you might not want that. I suppose the ball is in your court."

He frowned and looked to the ground. He let out a long sigh before he spoke again, "First, I need to apologize for going off on you earlier. That was my temper, my frustration getting to me."

"We've fought before, and we'll fight again," Sharon pointed out to him. "Ironically, our fights usually lead to some grand revelation. It helped with the case," she told him.

"Still, Sharon, I don't want to argue with you. I don' want to argue with my girlfriend, and I can't afford to argue with my boss," he said, finally letting out a slight chuckle.

Sharon squeezed their hands again, "Can you work with your girlfriend if she is your boss?"

He shifted and turned slightly to her, pulling both her hands into his as he looked at her, "I spent the last three hours making sure I could, coming to terms with everything. Yeah," he said with a small smile, "I'm in."

Sharon's smile widened, and she quickly wiped a tear, "I'm sorry! I'm the tough captain, but here I am breaking down. I really wasn't sure we could get through that, can continue to work through it."

"Hey," he said, running his hand over her face to wipe her tears, "we're a team, now in more ways than one. We stick together, and we can do this. You're right that it was a lot today, but I mean, in the end, I get to work side by side with my gorgeous, intelligent girlfriend every single day. I want to do that. The more I'm around you, the more I want even more."

"Okay," she said in a breathless tone. "Okay."

"Let's get out of here. I mean, we have had plenty of memories in this parking lot," he said, nodding around to it.

Sharon turned and looked at it, frowning too, "Yes, you were stabbed here. That night, that call," she said, clearing her voice. "We were nothing like we are now, Andy, but even then, I didn't want to lose you. That terrified me. No one wants to lose a good cop."

"So, you thought I was a good cop?" he smiled at her as he walked her to her car door. She rolled her eyes.

"You've always been a good cop. I would have fired you long ago if I thought differently. You're passionate, passionate about many things."

"You," he said, putting his hand on her door and leaning toward her to kiss her. He paused and pulled back slightly to look at her, "So, I really am kissing the boss? Is that a thing? Am I allowed to do that?"

Sharon let out a small laugh, and she looked to him, her eyes sparkling, "I love you. I'm not saying that now because you said it this morning. I am, but," she rolled her eyes, "I mean, it's not some reaction from that. I wanted to tell you this morning, but in a way, I felt I had to guard myself, guard both of us. I had this secret and didn't know how it would be taken. I love you, and I want you to know I wouldn't have fought for all of this, informing Pope and Taylor, risking my reputation, your reputation, our careers, everything," she gestured, "unless I was sure, unless I knew for certain I loved you too."

"You do?" Andy smiled at her, pulling her closer to him. "I have to say, I thought this was about the worst day I've had in a really long time. Those words," he nodded, "change everything."

He leaned toward her, and they met in a kiss. Sharon squeezed his arms eventually, breaking their kiss. She quietly said, "It's getting late."

"Right," he nodded. "Sorry I stayed for three meetings."

"If you needed three," she said, reaching up to play with the buttons on his shirt, "to get you here, to find that clarity, it is nothing. After the second meeting, I was really worried you were having serious trouble."

"Nah, just getting over myself," he winked at her. "Shot to the ego, you know," he shrugged, "working for my girlfriend, but man," he nodded, "job has its perks." Sharon started to laugh and swatted her arm at him. He pulled her closer, and with that, he kissed her head. Finally, he let out a sigh, "It is getting late. I hate I kept you out this late. You need to get home."

Sharon nodded at him as she hummed. She pulled back to look up at him. She pursed her lips, "Look, I know it's late. I know we're still in the early stages here, and I know this sounds silly, but I don't want to go home alone tonight."

"Oh?" Andy raised his eyebrow, and before he could say more, she reached for their hands, lacing their fingers.

"I know I kept you over last night. If it's not being too forward, I'd love to come home with you tonight."

Andy studied her face, and he quickly blurted out, "So, I'd be sleeping with the boss-"

Sharon burst out laughing and swatted at him again with her free hand, "Stop. You make this sound so awful, and I already hate the situation I put you in, our relationship in."

Andy flashed a grin at her, "I just had to say that. I mean, come on, Sharon. You set that up perfectly. I promise," he raised his hand, "I'll keep the boss jokes to a minimum. That one, you had it coming, Captain." He winked at her, and she started to laugh quietly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sharon asked.

Andy shrugged, "Just don't fire me. My girlfriend would get an earful that night about how horrible my boss is. I don't think you'd want to hear all of that. Instead," he said, nodding to the car, "let's get out of here. You can do plenty of things to me at home."

Sharon chuckled again, smiling even more, "It's pretty late, Andy. We're working a case and can't be late for work in the morning."

"You can't be late," he stated as he helped her into the car. He leaned in toward her, and in his teasing tone said, "I'd love to tell my boss why I'm late in the morning. The details I could give her," he whistled. He kissed her quickly and stood up again, "Follow me, that is if you can keep up. If we're pulled over on the way, I'm going to tell the idiot in patrol I have a very sexy captain following me, propositioning me, and let's see how he handles that."

"I might be regretting this, all of it," Sharon said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Andy shrugged, and just before he closed her door said, "Guess we'll find out-I mean, I guess I'll see when I get home, whether anyone followed me or decided to go to her dark, lonely condo. Have a good night, Captain," he winked and grinned as he closed her door.

Andy could hear her laughing as he walked around to his car. Just a short time ago, he was struggling with how to discuss this mess with Sharon. Somehow, facing it together, it wasn't that bad; it wasn't bad at all. They could do this. They could conquer the stares and comments at work. They could be a team, both on a personal and professional level.

Andy waved at her as he drove by her car, and he grinned when he pulled out into the street, watching as Sharon started to follow him. They could do this. They were going to make it work. As he started toward his house, he laughed about the boss jokes he'd made. It was a way for him to cope, and he was glad Sharon was laughing too. There wasn't another solution; they were in this together. Andy continued to drive, checking in his mirror and smiling each time as he saw Sharon behind him. This was going to work. They'd finish this week at work, now with Sharon as the boss, and she'd meet Nicole this weekend. Oh, the story he now had for Nicole-dating the boss. He rolled his eyes because Nicole would believe that.


	29. Chapter 29

We've reached the end. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It had been a long week, but somehow, at the end of it, she was sitting there in the dark, still evening with a smile on her face. That, she had not predicted. Her mind started to wander, but before she really got into any thoughts, she heard the sliding door open and looked over at it. She smiled; she couldn't help that. He stepped outside, and she patted the cushioned patio furniture for him to sit down beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out here alone. I hope you don't mind being here," Andy said as he got settled beside her. He wrapped his arm around her back, and she shifted to his side. They met for a quick kiss before they got comfortable sitting there together.

"I'm doing just fine," she said with a nod. "I'm content, even enjoying the evening."

"Really?" Andy asked, surprise evident in his voice. "I know it was a lot."

Sharon turned her head to look at him, "Andy, this is your family. Really, I've had a lovely evening."

He smiled brightly and pulled her closer to him, "Good. I have too. This week has just been crazy, all over the place. I mean, let's look at work. You're now my boss. I love my boss," he admitted with a grin and a chuckle.

Sharon chuckled too, leaning to kiss his neck, "Hmm, never imagined I would be divorced and in love with one of my lieutenants," she laughed and sighed. "I also never saw myself as the head of Major Crimes."

"Yet, here we are," Andy gestured with his arm.

"Hmm," Sharon put her finger to her mouth, "can I admit maybe the most disturbing thing?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"I'm in love with a grandfather," she said, giving him a horrified look. "In all of this, I was okay knowing your previous reputations and all, but you're a grandfather. I'm not sure," she said frowning. "That is what really hurts my own reputation," she said patting her hair.

Andy burst out laughing, and Sharon turned to face him, the pose a little awkward, but they were sitting on Nicole's back patio alone now in the dark. She looked at his eyes, and with the faint light coming from Nicole's living room out onto the deck, she could see him looking at her, the warmth there. Her eyes, she knew they had to be sparkling because she was happy, giddy even, and this moment, here at his daughter's house-not even, his daughter's fiancée's house, she couldn't imagine a better moment.

Andy wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, and that was the invitation she needed or had been wanting. She curled up there, turning sideways and sitting in his lap where she wrapped her arms around his neck. She cleared her throat.

"This okay?" Sharon asked about their seating arrangement.

"Okay?" Andy asked, teasing her. "I'm not complaining," he grumbled. "I have a gorgeous woman sitting here on me. I just ask I not be held responsible for any mischief this might cause me to ahhh pursue."

She laughed, "Mischief?"

"As I said," he gestured, "beautiful woman sitting here. What's a guy to do?" He leaned in and kissed her. She allowed it for a few moments before she pulled back.

"I only wanted to find out of we should not be doing this here because your daughter might come out and find us like this," Sharon stated.

"Oh," he frowned, "nah, they are still putting the boys to bed. I left you here all alone because the boys insisted on Grandpa Andy reading them a bedtime story."

Sharon clutched her chest as she sighed, "Oh, that is so sweet. I adore those boys, which I know is silly since I just met them. They are adorable and very much attached to Nicole already, you too," she nodded.

"Can I tell you it honestly surprised me that Nicole introduced me as Grandpa Andy? I mean, I love it; I'm flattered. I suppose I was expecting her to introduce me as a dirt bag or her horrible father," he said.

Sharon frowned, "She loves you, Andy, and I can tell that she's trying. You are trying-that I know, but she is too. I know it has to be hard for her to trust you, but she is trying to do that. Keep going with her because it's worth it. Those little boys are worth it. Nicole needs her dad, and her boys need their grandpa."

"Her boys," he said with a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. They are almost hers, and she loves them like they are."

"She does," Sharon said, leaning to him and kissing him sweetly. When she pulled back, she continued talking, "I enjoyed seeing her with them, meeting all of them. Dean seems like a wonderful man with a good head on his shoulders."

"He does," Andy agreed. "I'm happy for her, happy she seems to have found a good man, someone who will treat her well. I have said it, but again, thank you for coming tonight. With all of this week, I realize meeting my daughter was just another stressor."

"Not at all," Sharon said, leaning closer. "If we can get through this week, we can get through just about anything," she said. They started to kiss, and that intensified over the next few minutes. Eventually, Sharon pulled back and leaned her head against his.

"We should stop," Andy grumbled. "Anything more tonight here, and I think my daughter would never view us the same."

Sharon laughed, kissing him quickly again before she moved to his side again. She sighed, and once again, Andy kissed her head. They were quiet as they calmed themselves, and finally, Sharon spoke again.

"It's nice to see," she commented and continued, "a family putting itself together. The boys are very lucky to have Dean and Nicole. So many situations, so many children do not end up in good situation with parents who care."

"You're right," Andy nodded. "This world is a mess. Plenty of people shouldn't be allowed to be parents. The rest of us just screw it up, screw up our families."

Sharon reached for his hand, her eyes meeting his. She patted it, "You have not screwed up your family. No family is perfect. You've had your bumps, but I believe we are sitting here discussing how wonderful your daughter is and what an amazing family she's created."

"Yeah, she has, but still," he sighed, giving her a soft smile.

"There's no still," she said, leaning toward him to nudge him. "Your daughter has turned out pretty great and is really making a home with Dean and these boys. They are very lucky to have her. I think about how badly things can go for kids, for example, Rusty from our case."

"Hmm," Andy nodded as he listened. "That kid had it bad, I mean, think about it. It's bad enough he lives on the street because his mom abandoned him. That's cold, harsh. Then, he gets mixed up with a serial killer and has that guy coming after him. He's attacked, and now, he's some star witness in a case. He's still a teenager and has so many strike against him already. It doesn't seem right."

"Exactly," Sharon nodded. "He's had a hard life. Your kids, my kids," she sighed, "yes, things have been rocky, but nothing like that. Andy, I think all parents believe they've messed up their kids at some point. It's our job to love them, to provide for them, and to be there for them. You're right that some children have it terribly rough. Rusty is a perfect example of that. I hope they can find a good home for him."

"You think they will?" Andy asked, running his hand through her hair.

Sharon pursed her lips, "At this point, I don't know. He's not a child, but he is. He's been on the streets and wants to resist help from anyone. We, the LAPD, can keep him safe until the trial, but I'm not sure a child like Rusty will rebound. We can hope, but he doesn't want to trust anyone. That's a tough cycle to break. At the end of they day, I'm afraid all we can do is treat him well, take care of him while he's in police custody, and when we do have to turn him loose, send him with our cards, certain that one day he'll have to call us for more help."

"Cynthia will have her work cut out for her placing him with someone," Andy stated.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I spoke with her about that. She'll keep looking. With his unique situation, there are some other options that could be explored. She might be able to put him into a military type boarding school right now, both to keep him around for the trial and to maybe get through to him."

"Hmm," Andy chuckled quietly, "I have to admit that I wondered if you had some idea to help with Rusty."

"Me?" Sharon said, turning to him, clearly surprised.

"You like helping people, and I assumed you'd want to help a struggling kid," Andy said. "I know we see plenty in our line of work-"

"We do, and from that, you and I both know we can't help them all. I think right now with everything else, with starting this new job, with our growing relationship, I think I'm content, happy," she said with a large smile. "You make me very happy," she said, squeezing his hand.

Andy looked to it and up to her again. He smiled at her and glanced toward the house when he saw moment inside. Nicole and Dean appeared to have finished putting the kids to bed. Andy looked back at her, "You make me really happy. I should record you saying that, knowing that I'm going to irritate you some days at work."

Sharon shrugged, "I'll take it. I've got two great kids, am finally divorced, have a great job-a dream job now, and I have an amazing man in my life. I think things are really working out in our lives."

"You've influenced me so much," Andy said, leaning in to kiss her. "I owe you my life."

"Right back at you," Sharon said, a bight smile on her face. "Here's to the future."


End file.
